Saltshaker
by itwasinevitable
Summary: Piper and Alex do not meet each other in prison. Alex isn't working for a drug cartel, Piper does own a soap business with Polly. Alex owns a few clubs in New York. she runs into Piper on the street and Piper isn't amused to say the least. Still Alex and Piper though... you know the deal. Always fireworks. Good and bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Piper Chapman**

Piper and Polly were walking down the streets of New York after they've tried to sell their soaps to yet another big company. The talk didn't go as well as they've planned and Piper was disappointed to say the least. She was walking and talking, maybe more like screaming, at Polly at the same time and her talking went along with a lot of hand gestures. She was waving her limbs around like the branches of a tree when the weather is stormy.

The two of them started their own business two years ago. It all started with a few ideas of soap making in Polly's kitchen. That was always combined with a lot of wine so after a few successful bashes of soap the two best friends couldn't be more proud and started to run a business together. In their, drunken, minds it all seemed so easy. What could go wrong? The soap smelled good.. it didn't even taste bad. Piper also found that out almost a year ago when they were - again - drinking wine and making soap at the same time. In Piper's advance.. It didn't help that they still were 'baking' soap in Polly's kitchen in all kinds of forms and shapes, also food shapes, so when Piper as a lightweight had a little too much to drink she became hungry and decided to take a bite of the just finished a sample of the new marzipan smelled soap. The blonde didn't even realize this until Polly started laughing uncontrollably and smacked the soap right out of Piper's hands. The blonde started to protest, as she was still hungry and whatever the hell she was eating didn't taste so bad due to her drunkenness.

Piper couldn't believe yet another big company had shut down the soap business of the two women. What were they going to do now? She already set a deadline for herself. If in another six months the soaps still weren't accepted by a big ass company, the blonde would walk her little ass out of Polly's kitchen and would go back to being a waitress or whatever the hell she could think of to pay the bills to her their apartment.

 **Alex Vause**

Last night was yet another fun night for Alex Vause. She spent the night at her friend Nicky again. Nicky invited Lorna along with a couple of her friends in an attempt for her to allure the brown woman with red lips. Of course that night wasn't any different and Nicky wound up going to bed alone, because Lorna was still hung up on Christopher or whatever the hell his name was. And even if she wasn't… Nicky wasn't entirely sure anymore that she could convince the woman to play a game of softball, so to speak. For Alex it wasn't any different. She wasn't attracted to Lorna's friends like at all.. but she always enjoyed a night of fun within the wild haired woman's company and would walk through fire for her if it was necessary. If Nicky asked Alex to be there and be her wing woman, Alex wouldn't argue. It was as simple as that.

The next morning she woke up with a killer headache due to the amount of booze she consumed the night before. She was trying to make the night a little more bearable.. but this morning she second guessed it and made a note to herself to not drink as much in the nearby future. That Alex wasn't interested in any of Lorna's friends.. didn't keep those friends from wanting to hook up with her and occasionally Nicky gave them Alex's number as a joke. She knew Alex would hate her for it but she just couldn't help herself sometimes. So when Alex was walking the streets of New York this morning in search for a place that offered a decent coffee, she felt the phone in the pocket of her leather black jacket vibrate. Out of habit she grabbed her phone immediately and opened the message that was announced on the tiny screen.

Although Alex was wealthy enough she wasn't someone to go mainstream and was still very attached to her old Blackberry. It did however already have an qwerty keyboard so she didn't get why people would change phones whenever a newer type would be out. This one worked just fine.. she always had the habit to attach herself too much to _things_ that she liked.

Of course the message belonged to one of Lorna's friends. She laughed at another attempt of Nicky to tease her and was just about to put her phone away before she decided to 'thank' the wild haired woman for yet another one of her fans.

 **PC/AV**

While Alex was typing away on her Blackberry she didn't notice the blonde woman that was walking directly towards her, she was waving her hands like a wild woman and didn't seem to notice the brunette at all. She was too busy bantering at her friend who was working hard to carry both of their bags and two baskets full of soap, while listening to her blonde friend at the same time. _It was kind of impressive, really._

It lasted another five seconds before the brunette and the blonde collided hard. Alex dropped her phone on the floor and Piper dropped the just purchased box of business cards for their soap business. Without even looking at who she ran into, she started screaming at the woman who she collided with and apparently wasn't up for reasoning in any kind of way. "Watch where you're walking bitch," she screamed at the brunette who was currently dropping on her knees to retrieve her much loved Blackberry and to grab the cards off the ground.

She however did look up at the blonde woman above her and saw right through her even if she was still rambling on and screaming at her. She was trying to concentrate at which curses the woman was screaming at her but it seemed to be hard as she was getting lost in her blue eyes immediately. The blonde woman was cute.. very cute. Especially when she was angry she imagined. A grin spread on the older woman's face when she stood up and handed the cards to the blonde's friend. She sure as hell wasn't going to give the screaming woman the time of day and walked right passed the couple after without giving the blonde a second look.

Polly however did lock eyes once with the woman who collided with her friend and she seemed impressed with the brunette for not letting her blonde friend get to her. Because Piper sure as hell was getting to Polly at the moment. "What the fuck Piper, enough already with the tantrums," she yelled at her. _Yes that's right, it was her turn to yell now._ "What has gotten in to you that you're not only yelling at me but just a few seconds ago you were completely going bat shit crazy at some stranger on the street who didn't bump into you on purpose you know. God you can be such an asshole sometimes." The blonde just chuckled at this. "I'm an asshole? What about that woman who seemed too busy texting to look in front of her and…. Whatever." She waved her hands around again. "Look at my fucking cards Polly?" She begged her friend to look at them. "They're all ruined now. Just like our business."

 **Alex Vause**

Alex finally reached a place to retrieve a good coffee and hopefully her morning wouldn't be a sign about how the rest of her day would go. In her mind she could still see a pair of bright blue eyes and she searched her pockets for a card she secretly sneaked when the blonde woman was still screaming after their collision. _PoPi - a soap business by Piper Chapman and Polly Harper_ the card read. At the bottom of the card the two names were printed again along with two phone numbers. She grabbed her now slightly more damaged phone out of her pocket and attached one of the phone numbers in her phone under the name of Piper Chapman. She heard the brunette friend call her friend Piper Elizabeth Chapman out of embarrassment several times so thank God she didn't have to embarrass herself by texting the wrong number.

She did however decided to wait a couple hours to text the blonde because she didn't want to seem to eager and in fact; she just knew how to play women. An hour later she arrived home and disappeared into her office to take care of some administrative work. Alex owned several clubs all through New York, which made her incredibly rich but also gave her a lot of free time to do whatever the hell she wanted. You would figure that for a woman who owned four clubs, she would be clubbing every single night but the truth was she was done with random hook-ups in her clubs and sleeping with the girls who were working for her also didn't work out, she found out the hard way. So now she actually just enjoyed the clubs by managing things from home and she could because she hired the absolute best to run her clubs for her.

Whenever something went wrong or seemed off at the clubs, she had enough insiders that she trusted and that would call her immediately to confess the bad news. That way from time to time she would be working at the club for a while until things were running smoothly again and she then could enjoy her quiet time at home with a few of her close friends. Tonight she would be working in one of the clubs called Saltshaker. Her wild haired friend Nicky Nichols enjoyed her free time so when the brunette offered her to run this club, she declined. She wasn't feeling the extra responsibility and her salary was already pretty high. She did enjoy bar tending there on a regular schedule so both friends were satisfied with their agreement this way. Alex asked her friend Nicky to join her working in the club for a couple extra nights to get the club running smoothly again. The two friends were always up for an adventure and looked forward to bar tending together tonight.

Alex didn't like to show off her clubs so when she was making sure the clubs were running from the inside, she would still be working there as a bartender. Actually not to many people, not even her staff, knew that the brunette owned the clubs and she didn't feel like letting them in on that fact. Over the years she did however managed to earn respect from any bartender or member of the staff in all the clubs. Nobody seemed to know why it was that the brunette would show up in a club from time to time, would work for a couple of weeks and after would disappear altogether to just show up again after a long period of time. The brunette just had that effect on people. They didn't ask questions, they just understood and showed respect. If they did that, she was good company and frankly that was all that the staff members cared about. After all, she sort of selected them herself. Nicky would usually have the conversation but with an earplug and in this way the brunette still called the shots.

She didn't even realize that after a few hours it was already six o'clock and she would still have to get ready for the evening and grab a quick bite with Nicky before their shift at Saltshaker. Luckily for all her clubs she invested in V-necks, her favorite item of clothing. The V-necks looked hot as fuck on her, she thought so herself and was indeed complemented on that fact quite a few times already. She paired the outfit with skinny jeans and boots, her hair hung loose over her shoulders and the blue tips in her hair matched with the blue salt shaker on the back of the shirt. Above the salt shaker it read the name of the bar in large white capitals. If Alex would take all of her clothes off, you still could see references to her clubs. She had a symbol of her flour clubs tattooed on her body.

When the brunette arrived at the club a couple of hours later, it was already nine o'clock and Nicky and her were drinking a couple of shots themselves to get them in the right mood for tonight. Just then the brunette thought about the collision from this morning and the blonde woman with her bright blue eyes popped into her head. She also remembered that this morning she put her number in her phone and was planning on texting her about their strange meeting this morning. She didn't say a word to the blonde when she was screaming at her, but that didn't mean she was letting the blonde off the hook that easily..

 **Piper Chapman**

After Piper was being rightfully set into place by her friend Polly they decided to go for an early lunch in the city to eat and drink away their problems. Over lunch they discussed their plans and both decided that it would be best if they both started working part time and work on the soap business when they had free time. Piper already had trouble paying the bills as it was and Polly couldn't keep paying for half of their apartment on her own. The two women made up and decided to go out tonight as a sort of beginning of an new era and to clean the air they would drink and dance their troubles away. Polly and Piper would go to the bar where Polly's boyfriend Pete worked. Pete was an Australian bartender at a club called Saltshaker. Tonight was some kind of special 'ladies night' because according to the Australian boyfriend the club wasn't running as smoothly as it did a few months ago. So the owner decided to throw in a weekly ladies night with tequila shots for half the normal price and on top of it everybody got a free margarita at the beginning. When Piper heard Pete mention something about a margarita she was already in and told Polly that that would be where they were going tonight.

You would get a free margarita if you would be in the club before ten that evening so by nine o'clock the ladies were getting ready and taking care of the final details in their outfit and make-up when Piper's phone went off. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and made a crunching face when she didn't recognize the number and didn't see a name. It read: _**I think you owe me an apology…**_

Piper tried to think who this might be and was having a hard time thinking about her relationships in the past year. She pretty much just had one-night stands the last year and couldn't exactly think of one guy that had a problem with that. She never brought them to her own place and always left before they would wake up in the morning. It was just easier that way and for the past year it was working. She didn't develop feelings for someone that she shouldn't fall for and she was quite happy with her life this way. Polly constantly tried to set her up with serious guys but she just wasn't looking for a serious relationship at the moment. On Polly's insistence she did have a couple of dates with a guy named Larry but he just seemed boring and too uptight for Piper's liking. She did her friend a favor by giving it a few tries but after the third date Piper still didn't even kiss him goodnight. Polly knew it was a no go and she stopped complaining about him altogether. Piper was grateful for it.

"Do you know anybody who I may need to apologize to," she asked her brunette friend. "Besides me obviously….. OOH and that lady who ran into you this morning, I cannot think of anyone else.. why?" Piper was surprised Polly mentioned the lady from that morning but now that she really thought about it maybe she was a little out of line. She completely lost it in front of a woman she didn't even know. But then again, how would the stranger get a hold of her number and would she really text her? There was only one way to find out who this mystery person was..

 **Piper:** _ **Who are you?**_

Piper typed fast. She was curious about a response, but it was Polly who brought her back to earth and announced that they had to be leaving in ten minutes so Piper better moved fast. Pete also had to work tonight so he decided to take the two women with him. In that way they would be in time for the margarita's and Pete could drive them home after his shift. If they did want to go home early they would call a cab. When they arrived at the club there was already forming a line in front of the club. Women from all over town came by and were trying to get in to get a free margarita in time. The perks of traveling with Pete were already showing. They could go in through the back door, didn't have to pay to enter the club and Pete personally made sure the two women got their margarita's and two free shots of tequila to begin with.

Piper was still checking her phone now and then to see if she got a text from the mysterious person. She didn't and it began working her nerves. Luckily a wild haired bartender walked their way and brought the two women another round of tequila shots, with greetings of Pete she told them. Piper once again retrieved her phone from the small bag she brought with her to check her messages. When she held the phone in her hand the screen lit up with yet another message from the unknown number. It read: _**When I run into someone I usually don't go bat shit crazy and curse them out to be something that they are not…ring a bell yet?**_

Piper felt an instant blush coming up, not knowing how to react to the fact that Polly was right. It was the woman from this morning and she did owe her an apology. She didn't really feel like giving in to the woman immediately so she decided to play it cool.

 **Piper:** _**Nope, doesn't ring a bell at all.. sorry.**_

 **Unknown:** _ **Did you collapse into more women this morning then?**_

 **Piper:** _ **Who are you and what do you want from me?**_

 **Unknown:** _ **Relax woman. Like I said.. I'm the woman you ran into this morning. Nice to meet you too kid. I'm Alex by the way..**_

 **Piper:** _ **Yeah.. I remember don't worry. Sorry about losing my shit in front of you like that. Bye now.**_

She apologized... well sort of. It was done. She was ready to have a nice evening and pulled Polly to the dance floor to start dancing. She didn't completely lose the thoughts about the woman in her texts. What did she want.. why did she say her name was Alex? What did she want from her? She didn't know what to think but she knew she couldn't stop thinking about her and it was already pissing her of. Nobody had Piper hooked for the last year and that certainly wasn't going to happen by some woman who was too smart for her own liking and stalked her over the phone..

 **A/N**

The beginning of yet another story. Already writing chapter two. Please let me know if you would like me to continue!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous chapter**

 _She apologized... well sort of. It was done. She was ready to have a nice evening and pulled Polly to the dance floor to start dancing. She didn't completely lose the thoughts about the woman in her texts. What did she want.. why did she say her name was Alex? What did she want from her? She didn't know what to think but she knew she couldn't stop thinking about her and it was already pissing her off. Nobody had Piper hooked for the last year and that certainly wasn't going to happen by some woman who was too smart for her own liking and stalked her over the phone.._

 **New chapter**

 **Alex Vause**

Outside was already forming a line of women to enter the club which made Alex pretty happy. It wasn't a difficult formula. She knew that when the club threw a ladies night, also men would be lining up because they knew there would be a lot of women to hit on. A nice group of people were already dancing on the dance floor and to Alex's surprise she recognized the brunette friend from this morning. Molly, Holly, Polly or whatever. She was dancing with a blonde woman and Alex already had her hopes up that the blonde woman would be Piper. The woman was still dancing with her back towards Alex so Alex couldn't see who she was. She decided to text Piper again and then maybe she would look and Alex would know for sure.

People were lining up at the bar though to order some drinks but Alex didn't care. She told Pete and Nicky to take care of it and grabbed her phone out of her pocket to send the blonde woman a text.

 **Unknown:** _ **If you want another margarita come find me at the bar..**_

She decided to take the guess. She was already pretty sure it was Piper dancing and if not she would find another way to not make a fool out of herself. The blonde woman indeed grabbed her phone out of her purse and after reading the message she began looking around. Alex didn't want to get caught staring right away afraid to scare Piper away. So she quickly asked some people what they wanted to drink and pretended to be really busy and focused on serving those drinks. She knew Piper was never going to come to her so she decided to collect some empty glasses in the club. After a while and a few stolen glances at each other she brought two more tequila shots and decided to go after Piper herself. She knew that Piper recognized her now and the blonde woman seemed as intrigued by her as the other way around.. so she decided it was worth a shot, _literally._

 **PC/AV**

She walked directly towards Piper and Piper's blue eyes widened at the realization. "Apology accepted… kid." She spoke confidently while handing Piper one of the shots and waiting for her to knock them back together. Piper didn't know how to react or act but there was something about the woman standing in front of her which made her want to listen so she brought the shot towards her lips and indeed drank the tiny glass empty at the same time Alex did. Before Piper could find any words to say anything in return to the brunette, Alex already walked away with a huge smirk of victory on her lips. After she instructed all her bartenders to bring the blonde and her brunette friend on the dance floor a drink when they weren't holding a glass any longer. The bartenders shifted between margarita's and tequila shots.

The blonde was feeling more happy and loose with every drink and her dance moves became more persistent and exotic. Alex was liking her already and she didn't even know what the blonde woman would be like for real. She looked all innocent and waspy but if the banter from that morning said anything she had quite a temper alright. Alex liked that about her and she was curious to find out more.

If Alex would be free tonight she would find an opportunity to join Piper on the dance floor and reign her in this way but she had to work and it just didn't seem like a good idea to her. She didn't even know if Piper was gay or straight but that didn't seem to be a problem for Alex usually. It was more that she made a rule for herself not to fall for straight girls because they would fuck you up every time. Still she already couldn't keep her eyes away from the blonde and the blonde seemed to notice this but didn't do anything to avoid Alex's gaze.

 **Unknown:** _ **Looking good kid, wish I could join you.**_

Alex decided to take the risk and flirt a little. She saw no harm in it and if the blonde wouldn't like it she sure as hell would say it. Alex already knew the blonde had some sort of _foot-in-mouth-disease_ which didn't always come in handy.

 **Piper:** _**Too bad, besides I'm straight so I guess I wouldn't be much use for you anyway.**_

Piper looked at Alex directly and smirked. She was curious what the brunette would reply. She already felt some kind of pull towards the brunette but didn't think much of it at the time. She kissed a girl in college for fun but wasn't attracted to her so it didn't do much for her. Still there was something about this raven haired woman which made her want to flirt back even though she didn't fully realize this herself just yet.

 **Unknown:** _**Obnoxious much?**_ _**But you're right.. Straight girls.. totally useless.**_

At this of course Piper's mouth fell open and she stared at Alex in awe. Alex was already done with Piper for the evening and didn't pay extra attention to her for the rest of the night. It wasn't like she didn't have any other options and she knew she had the blonde thinking about her anyway. _She was just that good._ Even though she didn't do anything to attract Piper's attention, the blonde came to the bar willingly in her direction a couple of times to order some drinks. That was when she knew she had Piper exactly where she wanted her. She purposely stopped calling Piper 'kid' or give her any kind of recognition she showed the blonde earlier in the evening. It seemed to piss the blonde off and _that_ showed Alex that she cared.

 **Piper Chapman**

When Piper and Polly arrived back home Polly immediately went to her room for a little fun with Pete and Piper was pretty tired and kind of frustrated so she decided to turn in and just go to sleep. After a few tosses and turns she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and put the 'unknown' number in her phone under **Alex**. Even though she didn't know if she would see the brunette woman after tonight. Piper didn't exactly know how to feel about that.. It was her own fault for being so bitchy all the time. She wasn't even that bitchy normally. It's just that she wasn't in the best place in her life right now and she just couldn't handle the cockiness the woman wore over her all the time.

The next morning over breakfast Polly and Piper were talking about their job possibilities. Polly could go back working at the clothing store at which she worked before Polly and Piper started their business. Piper didn't exactly want to go back to being a waitress. She was never really good and it and she knew that. Pete told her that he would put in a good word for her if she decided to bring in her resume at Saltshaker. Piper immediately dismissed the idea. Alex was working there as a bartender last night and she didn't feel like admitting to the raven haired woman that her soap business was failing. There was just something about that woman that made Piper put her walls up.

All morning Piper was dreading the fact that she would have to go into the city to go by restaurants, bars and clubs to look for a job. She felt like she was fresh out of college all over again. Piper must have definitely gone by a dozen places to leave her resume but she didn't feel lucky at all. Most of them laughed at her resume or weren't looking for anyone at the moment. On her way home she passed the club she visited last night. She remembered Pete's words from this morning and the sign of the club read 'open' even though it was just about before dinnertime. Due to a sudden moment of bravery she entered the club and looked around. It looked so different in daylight. She didn't know what to expect but she definitely didn't expect to see Alex walking out of an office that read 'private' on the door.

 **PC/AV**

"Piper," the raven haired woman spoke. She obviously sounded surprised to see the blonde woman in her club and she immediately forgot her reasoning from last night to ignore the blonde completely until she would come to her. _But in a way.. she did come to her, didn't she?_ She put her walls back up immediately after a moment of weakness and cocky Alex appeared again. "We're not exactly open for about another five hours. If you want a drink you can go to the bar next door." The blonde was pretty nervous all the sudden. Standing in a club alone with the woman which made her feel all kinds of things even though she still couldn't place those feelings at all.

The blonde woman spoke up nervously, obviously pretty embarrassed to ask Alex for a job. "I would like to speak to the manager or the owner or something. Is he around?" Alex chuckled at this. "Yeah SHE is. You're looking right at her, kid." Piper's mouth fell open in surprise and she whispered. "Nooo." To which Alex chuckled again. "Pretty sure I own this joint along with a couple of other clubs in New York… sooo now that you're already here. How can I help you?"

When Alex saw Piper struggle to get any words out at all she couldn't help but feel for the blonde and her nervousness made her incredibly cute and innocent. Alex knew she was right about her then. She already knew the blonde was waspy, good looking, sometimes bitchy and could throw tantrums that she hadn't seen or experienced before in anybody. Now she also knew the blonde was absolutely the cutest person that she had ever met and she couldn't help but want to help her in any way that she could. She felt an urge to protect her even though she didn't understand why.

"Do you have your resume or something with you?" Piper grabbed a form from her purse and handed it to Alex reluctantly. "Let's see this. Steve's Greek Cuisine? Le Grand Fromage.. Bullshit, bullshit. You need a lesson in fudging a resume." Piper started to blush because clearly Alex didn't buy any of the things she put on her resume. And she had good reason not to. "Manager Polly Harper. Oh my God Piper that's your friend isn't it?" Alex chuckled loudly this time. "You've never waited a fucking table in your life have you?" At this Piper could jump in. "Yeah I did, but to be honest I wasn't any good at it. I just need a part time job so I can earn some money and still have the time to get the soap business up and running again." While Piper spoke those words she shifted her head down in embarrassment. This is the last thing she wanted.. to open up to Alex about her personal life and her failings.

"So, Piper Chapman. A Smith grad with excellent listening skills. Passionate about making diners feel good. Mm that sounds kind of dirty. Safe, clean and careful when handling food and drinks." Alex again began to chuckle loud and Piper grabbed the form out of Alex hands angrily. "I like that in a woman." Piper was starting to lose her temper and Alex recognized this immediately. "No bullshit though," she spoke. "I want to help you. What else do I need to know about you?" At this the brunette looked deep into Piper's blue eyes. "I don't need your help." Alex could read the embarrassment and anger in Piper's eyes. "Yes you do. Quit playing Pipes. Just get over yourself and take the job. You can start tonight."

Piper was trying to figure out an answer and couldn't stop thinking about the nickname Alex just gave her. Just then Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her towards another private area of the club. "Where are we going?" Piper just started asking when she saw that they were entering the private area for staff members. If it was anybody else but Alex she would appreciate the effort and money she seemed to invest in her staff members. The room was equipped with luxurious furniture and the room was even completed with a luxurious bathroom with shower stalls. When Alex used to be bar tending in her youth, she would hate it to come home and smell like food or the sweat of people which usually hung around in a club or diner. She then decided that if she would ever own a bar or a club herself she would do it differently, and she would make sure that her staff members didn't have anything to complain about. This way customers would be served more graciously and that would have a money making effect on its own. She didn't see why other owners would not understand that logic at all.

Alex looked into a closet in the wide space and grabbed a small sized V-neck shirt out of the closet. She handed it to Piper. "This size should fit you perfectly." Piper looked into the shirt and saw that Alex indeed picked the right size for her. Just thinking about it made her blush a little. Piper didn't even give Alex an official answer to the job and just put the shirt into her purse. "I suggest you go back home now. Relax a little and eat something. I expect you to be here at ten this evening." Piper just nodded and Alex spoke again. "You already know Pete right?" Piper nodded again. "Yeah he's Polly's boyfriend, why?" Alex spoke: "Then he can show you the ropes tonight and you won't have to be nervous about anything. Oh and by the way Piper.. none of my staff members know that I own this club, or any of the others. I would like for it to stay that way.. so just tell Pete that Nicky hired you okay?" Piper nodded again and she began to form her lips into a small smile. Alex put her finger under Piper's chin and closed the conversation with "You're beautiful when you smile. You should do it more often." At that she walked around Piper and just assumed that Piper would find her way out.

 **A/N __**

 ** _Here is chapter two. What do you guys think? I will probably upload another chapter later today (in about twelve hours from now)._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous chapter**

 _Oh and by the way Piper.. none of my staff members know that I own this club, or any of the others. I would like for it to stay that way.. so just tell Pete that Nicky hired you okay?" Piper nodded again and she began to form her lips into a small smile. Alex put her finger under Piper's chin and closed the conversation with "You're beautiful when you smile. You should do it more often." At that she walked around Piper and just assumed that Piper would find her way out._

 **New chapter**

When Piper arrived home after her conversation with Alex at Saltshaker she was surprisingly happy. She told Polly the good news and Polly couldn't wait to tell Pete. It didn't take long though before the realization of that afternoon kicked in and Piper really understood that in a few hours she had to work.. in a club, with Alex and Pete. She was quite nervous to say the least.

Pete already tried to calm her down but he was doing it by rambling about his job in that Australian accent of his and it wasn't really helping. More like he was not helping at all – he was making things worse by the minute and Piper's brunette friend luckily seemed to notice this. "Pete, shut it", she told her boyfriend. "Piper, trust me you're going to be fine. You're just going to tap some beers and I don't know. You probably won't have to do more than collect some empty glasses. How hard can that be, really?"

An hour later it was time for Pete and Piper to leave and go to Saltshaker. Even though it wasn't Pete's strongest side to calm Piper down, she still was happy that she knew someone at her new job and that he would be the one to coach her this evening. Alex already told her that much but she didn't tell Pete that as a request of the raven haired woman.

Alex had already informed Nicky that she hired someone new even though she wasn't planning to and that she needed the wild haired woman to pretend that she was the one who hired her. This wasn't anything new for Nicky so the crazy woman didn't have any problem to act in front of Pete like she already knew Piper. After all she was the one who hired her. When she saw Pete walking in she immediately recognized the blonde woman by his side as the woman who Alex was eyeing the whole time yesterday evening. At this she shot the brunette woman a knowing look but Alex just avoided her gaze and pretended to be busy with some chores around the club.

When Nicky got Piper alone she introduced herself in her own flirty way and took Piper under her wing to introduce her to the rest of the staff members. During she tried to find out how Piper exactly knew her best friend. "So I hear you already met the boss," she says somewhat innocent. "Uh yeah I met her this afternoon when I walked in to leave my resume here." Piper answered. "That's not exactly what I heard," the wild haired woman whispered quietly. "What?" Piper asked in return. "Oh nothing blondie, calm your tits."

As Alex was walking around the club cleaning some last things before another busy evening, she saw Nicky and Piper walking her way. Of course Nicky would take this opportunity to introduce Piper to her 'boss' as if she didn't know her already.. to be quite honest, she would do the same to tease Nicky. "So Piperrr… THIS is the one and only Alex Vause. Watch out for that one… womanizer from head to toe." Nicky looked at Alex closely and saw the brunette almost jump at Nicky's words. If she wasn't already entirely sure that Alex had a thing for the blonde, she most definitely knew now. But Alex Vause wouldn't be Alex Vause without a strong comeback. "You're one to talk Nichols." She held out her hand for Piper to shake and gave the blonde woman a soft smile. _If only Alex would have been around at home…_ That gorgeous smile calmed the blonde woman more than anything her two friends at home could have done even if they tried.

Nicky told Piper that indeed she mostly would be collecting empty glasses throughout the night and she asked the blonde if she had a problem with that. Piper was relieved actually. "No, that would be totally alright! I mean… I'm fine with that, thank you." She didn't want to sound too enthusiastically and show that she was quite nervous about doing more than just collecting glasses. She would rather have the empty glasses break on the floor than serving people and knocking over a tray full with drinks.

Throughout the evening Piper managed to bring empty glasses behind the bar without breaking even one of them. She was quite proud of that accomplishment and it actually felt good to be busy and work in a space where the music was good. The people working there were also kind of fun. Piper wasn't as blunt and direct as the others but she enjoyed hearing them talk about people on the dance floor and wasn't at all offended by Nicky when she was flirting with her. She knew Nicky only did it to get a rise out of Piper and more importantly get a rise out of Alex.

Even though Alex and the blonde didn't really interact until that moment, Piper knew that Alex was eyeing her every now and then and to her it felt like she was making sure the blonde was feeling comfortable. It was a side of Alex which she hadn't seen before and if she compared it to the behavior around the other staff members she already dared to say that it wasn't normal behavior for the brunette. Alex made Piper feel kind of special and she didn't even exactly do anything. Piper only jumped a little when she felt someone near her behind the bar and felt a feminine body press lightly into her back. She immediately knew it was Alex. She leaned her head towards Piper's ear and whispered. "You're doing great kid." Piper felt a smile creep upon her face and there wasn't anything she could do to hold it back. When Alex walked away she shortly placed her hand on the small of Piper's back. She didn't know if she imagined it but she was pretty sure she felt the blonde leaning into the touch.

They repeated this routine a few times through the evening and a few hours later Piper couldn't be happier the night was over. She remembered correctly another reason why she hated being a waitress. Her whole body ached from standing all night and the pain and discomfort was clearly showing on her face. Alex was watching the blonde from a distance and chuckled at how Piper wasn't capable of leaving any kind of emotion unnoticed. Or maybe it was just that Alex was able to read Piper like a pro.

With other women Alex also never had a problem to read them. But for Alex that was just recognition of lust. She was good at that. Other than that women just didn't seem to interest her in a way in which she wanted to stick around for more. She always thought that all that love crap just simply wasn't for her.. but ever since she met Piper she realized that maybe she just never met the right person before. She was just never that intrigued by anyone and Piper already had her wrapped around her finger without even knowing it.

Nicky put a row of shot glasses onto the bar and filled them with a see through liquid. She handed Piper a shot glass and the other staff members also grabbed a glass from the bar. They all knocked it down together and Piper made a crunching face and feeling the liquid burn in her body. A few staff members called it a night and went home. Nicky made sure the others did a few rounds of shots before they all retreated towards the private lounge area in the club. She brought some more liquor with her and Piper already understood that after a night of working in the club it was routine for a few of them to hang back here and start a party of their own.

Piper also quickly learned that Alex couldn't stand being in her work clothes much longer than a few minutes after she was done with her shift. Alex just wanted to get out of those sticky clothes, shower and put on some more comfortable clothes. She realized this when the brunette started taking her clothes off in the private area without even being bothered by the few people that were still around. Alex was comfortable in her body and when Piper secretly, at least she thought, was eyeing the brunette's body she saw that Alex had every reason to.

Not even 36 hours ago Piper had met Alex by running into her on the street. So far they already argued, exchanged text messages, stole a few glances last night when Piper was clubbing and Alex was working, and now they worked together. A lot can happen in not even two days.

Alex was still walking around half naked but left the room towards the shower stalls and a few seconds later Piper heard the water running. It was hard for her to concentrate on anything or anybody when she thought about Alex standing just a few steps away from her naked in a shower stall. When the realization of that thought hit her it all became too much for her and she wanted to leave the club immediately. She grabbed Pete by his hand and told him firmly that it was time for them to get home because she was really tired.

When Alex exited the showers she was surprised to find the room missing two persons, one blonde woman in particular. Nicky recognized the look and smirked. "Blondie left as soon as you moved your naked ass into the shower. Think about that fact however you want." Alex couldn't help but be a little disappointed that Piper didn't stay long enough for her to get out of the shower and say goodbye to her. And even if she was disappointed as a person.. she was also her 'boss' and this was Piper's first night. But Alex knew that thought wasn't fair to Piper and was more her disappointment speaking than anything else.

When Piper arrived home with Pete she also took a shower and immediately felt better. Her body didn't ache as much anymore and she was sleepy enough to already dream about climbing under the covers and closing her eyes. She did however feel kind of strange about tonight. Everything went pretty smoothly for what Piper expected before tonight. But she left when Alex was in the shower and she knew the brunette did deserve as much as a goodbye from Piper. She did help her with this job and has been nothing but kind to her ever since. Then she remembered that she had Alex's number in her phone and the raven haired woman wasn't a stranger in her list of text messages. She decided to take this opportunity and send Alex a text. So far Alex had been the one texting Piper and Piper thought that Alex would appreciate this gesture.

Alex was still drinking with Nicky in the lounge while all the other staff members went home for the night. The raven haired and wild haired woman were just hanging back and watching Netflix on the huge screen that hang in the room. They were already a little buzzed and Alex decided to sleep at the club tonight as she wasn't fit to be driving home anymore. The club was full of private rooms it seemed so of course Alex made sure she had two bedrooms as a private room. One for her and one for her best friend Nicky, who was eternally grateful to the woman for this fact. Alex felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she retrieved it curiously because the past few weeks she was behaving herself in the 'love' department and all her usual one night stands were cut off and stopped stalking her a while ago. When her phone read Piper a small smile formed on her lips.

 **Piper:** _ **I feel kind of stupid about leaving while you were in the shower… So I guess this is me sort of apologizing again. Seems that I need to apologize for a lot of things since I've met you. Anyway, goodnight Alex.**_

Alex was just about to type a message back to the blonde when another one popped in.

 **Piper:** _**By the way! Thanks for the job.. really. I owe you. Hope I didn't screw up too much tonight for you to doubt your decision.**_

 **Alex:** _ **No need to say sorry. Next time just don't leave without saying goodbye to me.. Just kidding, I do however enjoy your company and wouldn't say no to a gesture of your appreciation in real life instead of these also well received text messages.**_

Piper was happy with Alex's answer and was just about to close her eyes when she saw her screen lit up once again.

 **Alex:** _ **Goodnight Piper. Why don't you give those sore muscles of yours a rest tomorrow and come to work the day after tomorrow? Is that fine for you?**_

 **Piper:** _ **You noticed huh? Day after tomorrow is perfect, thanks. See you then..**_

This time Piper wanted to end the text message with an 'X' but she wasn't really sure if that was appropriate because Alex was her boss. It did however feel natural to her but she still decided against it. She wouldn't go that far before Alex did.

 **Alex:** _ **You're not that hard to read Pipes. At least not to me. Go to sleep now kid. See you soon X**_

Piper was looking forward to a day of absolutely nothing. She decided to give herself a day off for real. No soap business and no work at the club. Just doing things she liked which would probably be all things inside without any movement at all because her whole body was sore from standing the whole night. She just wasn't used to it anymore. Normally a free day would go by so fast you didn't even realize you were enjoying your free time until it was already too late. Even though Piper did enjoy resting her body and sleeping in.. she couldn't help but feel restless and think about tomorrow. She would be working at Saltshaker again tomorrow and Alex already promised her over the phone that she would give her a crash course in serving beers and maybe even mixing a few cocktails.

It would be definitely more of a challenge than collecting the empty glasses but Piper was up for it, especially since it meant spending more time with the brunette.

Alex didn't go back on her word and indeed showed the blonde how to bar-tend properly and the blonde served her first customers to a couple drinks. It felt good and even when Piper screwed up by mixing the wrong drinks or keeping the tap open when she already had her drinks ready so she spilled a lot of beer. Nicky was laughing at her almost the whole time. "Blondie stop spilling that precious gold liquid." To which Alex always shot the wild haired woman an angry look. After this night the staff members again knocked down a few shots and after they retreated towards the lounge to hang back and enjoy the rest of the night.

It looked like Nicky was in luck this evening because she left for 'her' bedroom with Lorna, the brunette with red lipstick. Up until then Piper also was true to her word and didn't leave. Just as the other night Alex was walking through the lounge half naked before she left to take a shower. Just as the other night Piper's eyes couldn't stop themselves from following Alex's body. Different from the other night Piper's eyes wanted nothing more than to follow Alex into the shower. Different from the other night that thought didn't scare Piper as much that it made her leave the club without saying goodbye to Alex. In her head she sort of promised Alex to at least stay until she got out of the shower and say goodbye to her in real life. Piper's luck was about to run little when she realized that all the other staff members weren't as loyal to Alex and went home for the night. And why should they? To them Alex was just another co-worker. They didn't even know Alex owned this place. Alex got out of the shower a few minutes later and walked in nothing but her lingerie and was still busy drying her dripping wet hair with her towel. "Where is everyone," she spoke towards Piper. "I don't know. They all left I guess." Piper shifted nervously in her chair. With Alex walking around even more naked then she was before she took a shower, Piper was even more conscious of her, herself and her thoughts. "And you waited for me because you didn't dare to leave after everyone already did and my text after last time, right?" The blonde blushed at this but she appreciated that Alex was always pretty direct and just put the words on the table already. It helped Piper to get over herself. It helped Piper to be brave.. to want to be brave like Alex.

"You know you can use the showers too if you want to right? I thought I was doing everyone a favor by placing them here but it seems like I'm only doing myself and occasionally Nicky a favor. But that's only because she lives here half the time." The brunette was rambling because Piper was still sitting in the chair not moving or speaking. "Does your body hurt as much as the other night?" At this Piper seemed to return to earth and was able to speak again. "A little yes.." She smiled softly at Alex. She was glad the brunette wore clothes again and she could look at her without her face getting full blown red because she was caught looking at her. "Want me to give you a massage?" The brunette asked Piper. _Well that didn't last long._ Piper's face indeed turned full blown red at the brunette's question and Alex of course caught her immediately. "Relax Piper, I won't if you don't want me to and if you do want me to you can set the boundaries alright? I'm not going to jump your bones." Piper smiled at Alex again and nodded a careful yes. Piper straightened her back more and made it easier for Alex to reach her shoulders from standing behind the chair. She massaged Piper's shoulders gently and did everything in her power not to break Piper's boundaries. She didn't want to push things too far with the blonde woman afraid that she might scare her away. Already Piper told her once that she was straight and even though Alex knew that it was only meant as a tease and she was pretty sure that the blonde at least swings both ways.. she respected her enough to take things slow if necessary. And it was necessary.

Piper got home exactly one hour later and threw herself onto her bed without even removing any of her clothes. She was that tired. She grabbed her phone from her jacket to put it onto her nightstand and she saw that Alex already texted her.

 **Alex:** _**Doesn't mean I don't want to though…**_

The blonde was really tired so it was hard for her to think about the message and make sense of it. _What does she mean?_ She couldn't figure it out and after what seemed like another hour she just decided to go to sleep. Just when the sleep kicked in the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _She wants to jump my bones._ Piper again closed her eyes and the last thing that she saw before sleep really kicked in was Alex walking towards the shower with her upper body totally naked except for a black lace bra. Her skin looked so soft that Piper couldn't help herself but dream about touching Alex's smooth skin with her fingertips.

 **A/N**

 **Another chapter. Two in one day. I really enjoy writing this story. Hope you all enjoy reading it too. Appreciate the reviews and follows so far. Keep reviewing, it keeps me motivated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous chapter**

 _The blonde was really tired to it was hard for her to think about the message and make sense of it. What does she mean? She couldn't figure it out and after what seemed like another hour she just decided to go to sleep. Just when sleep kicked in the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She wants to jump my bones. Piper again closed her eyes and the last thing that she saw before sleep really kicked in was Alex walking towards the shower with her upper body totally naked except for a black lace bra. Her skin looked so soft that Piper couldn't help herself but dream about touching Alex's smooth skin with her fingertips._

 **New chapter**

It was only a few hours later when Piper woke up due to her vibrating phone on her nightstand. She groaned loudly but still grabbed her phone to figure out who the fuck was bothering her so early in the morning. When she saw the name Alex on her screen Piper remembered what she had texted her a few hours earlier and she also remembered that she didn't send the brunette woman a reply. To be really honest she didn't know what she wanted to reply to the brunette. Piper was just kind of figuring out the fact that she was attracted to Alex and that maybe she wasn't as straight as she told the brunette earlier. She did however feel like she needed to come to terms with that fact and it was too early for her to take this whole thing to the next level.

She knew that if she flirted back that it could escalate all too quickly because she already couldn't think straight around the raven haired woman and she would have to see her at least three nights a week in a setting where there was a lot of alcohol involved. She did however realize that by not replying at all she would go back to being an asshole and she didn't want Alex to think about her like that. So instead she went with what felt safe and honest right this moment. She hoped that the brunette wouldn't be offended or started acting differently around her.

 **Piper:** _**Always nice to hear someone's interested :)**_

 **Alex:** _ **Really Piper, that's what you're going with.. NICE..?**_

 **Piper:** _ **Alex…**_ **.**

 **Alex:** _ **Piper….**_

 **Piper:** _ **Can we just talk about this or something?**_

 **Alex:** _ **No Piper.. just leave it.**_

 **Piper:** _ **Alex… please?**_

 **Alex:** _ **I said just leave it.**_

That was the last thing she heard of the brunette that day… or in fact the next three days. She also didn't receive a message from her about when she would be working in the club next. When Piper received a message from Nicky about work she really understood that the brunette didn't want anything to do with her at the moment. It was safe to say that she wasn't looking forward to working at the club again tonight. It would be the first time in four days that she would see Alex and she already knew the brunette was going to ignore her the whole night.. if she was even going to be at the club at all. When Piper arrived that night she looked at the working schedule in the lounge and saw that Alex and Nicky weren't on it for tonight. She actually was kind of relieved to be working tonight without feeling Alex's eyes burning a hole in her back the whole time.

She was quite surprised that after working for about two hours she saw Nicky walk in followed by the brunette and some of their friends. _That's even worse.._ Piper thought. She is going clubbing while I'm working so I can't exactly leave can I? The brunette walked towards the bar confidently and asked Piper for four beers. She didn't give Piper any sign of recognition and looked pass her until she received the beers. Piper was too nervous to say anything to Alex and just decided to stay silent and give the woman what she wanted. _Just leave it Piper_. Alex's words repeated over and over in Piper's head and by the minute it was harder for Piper to comply them in any way. She couldn't wait for the night to be over. Alex was still dancing on the dance floor. She looked so fucking sexy dancing and Piper couldn't keep her eyes of her the whole night even if she tried. _She didn't really try.._ Alex glanced her way a couple of times and just when Piper thought that was some kind of sign for forgiveness she found out that it actually was the opposite. Alex began to dance and flirt with a brunette with deep brown eyes on the dance floor. The girl almost didn't wear any clothes and was obviously into Alex. Unlike Piper she knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to admit it. So Piper wasn't surprised when she saw the girl grab Alex by the back of her neck and pull her in for an open mouthed kiss in the middle of the crowd.

Piper's eyes were shooting fire at the pair but there wasn't anything she could do about it could she? She was ecstatic when the club was finally closing and after cleaning up a little she walked together with Pete towards the lounge. A few other staff members were already drinking there and she was glad that one of her co-workers already knew her well enough to place a glass of Pinot Grigio in front of her. The shower was running and Piper asked her co-worker who was taking that shower. Nobody seemed to know and all of the staff members were present so that was kind of odd. Not five minutes later nobody less than Alex exited the shower followed by the brunette that Piper recognized from the dance floor. "This is just fucking great." Piper almost shouted and Pete looked at her funny. Piper stood up and looked at Pete. "Pete, we're going home." Pete of course protested since he was just drinking his first beer for the night. He was planning on at least knocking back three of them before going home to a sleeping Polly. "Fine, you stay then. I'm going."

Piper moved towards the exit of the lounge when she heard Alex mumble something which Piper wasn't supposed to hear. "Real mature Pipes." Of course Piper flipped out over this.. she wouldn't be Piper if she didn't. "Really Alex, that's a lot coming from you. Why don't you go back to jumping that poor girl's bones over there because obviously it doesn't matter who it is now does it?" Before that sentence also Nicky walked into the lounge and smirked at hearing Piper shouting at Alex. She knew then that Alex's feelings weren't one sided after all. Pete still didn't understand what was happening fully so he just started talking to Piper again. "Piper, you can't walk home by yourself. It's too dangerous this time of night." Piper also began shouting at Pete because Alex made her green with jealousy and she was just too angry to act reasonable towards anyone at this point. If there were some innocent victims along the way, she would make it up to them later on. "I don't fucking care Pete. If someone decides to jump my bones it'll be by my own doing. Goodbye now." She purposely made sure she used Alex words against her a few times which seemed like a good idea at the time.

Alex didn't knew how to act in this situation but did shout after the blonde when she was almost all the way through the door. "You don't get to do this Piper." Alex walked around the lounge pacing and she told the other girl that it would be best for her to leave now. Alex was harsh but then again she didn't know any different. She always treated girls like this, except for Piper.

When Piper arrived home she realized that she made a complete fool of herself in front all of her co-workers. They probably didn't understand what the hell was going on but even to them it must have been clear that it had at least something to do with Alex, the unknown girl and the shower they took together.

Her feelings were indeed confirmed by Alex when she received a message from her a few seconds later.

 **Alex:** _**That was totally un-fucking-fair of you Piper. I hope you know that. You made not only a complete fool out of yourself in front of everyone, but also of me, and that's just something I can't accept. Not even from you.**_

As if Piper wasn't already feeling bad enough. She made herself some tea and decided to drink it first before she replied to the brunette. If there was any damage control possible at this stage.. it wouldn't help for her to reply immediate because the accusations would fly back and forth between the two of them.

 **Piper** _ **: Don't think I don't know that already. I just… I don't fucking know why I did that. Well I do know why but it's all fucking confusing in my head right now and to be quite honest I'm really scared Alex. You make me feel a lot of things and I'm not used to that. Especially not because you're a woman.**_

The reply seemed to satisfy Alex because the blonde was finally being honest about her feelings towards her. She knew she wasn't crazy and she knew the blonde felt something for her too.. but she couldn't really do something about it when Piper was to stubborn to see it for herself. After Piper ran out of the club Alex told the other girl to leave, paced around nervously and then got dressed as quickly as possible. Pete's words did kick in and even though he didn't think they were important enough to follow Piper into the night, Alex did. Even though she was thoroughly pissed at the blonde right now she also wanted to make sure she got home okay. Piper was quite pissed herself when she left and Alex knew Piper wouldn't think straight in this situation.

If it wasn't for Piper it was to get a good night sleep herself because she knew she wouldn't close her eyes and fall asleep if she didn't know Piper got home okay. Again Alex was confronted by her already deeply rooted feelings of protection for the blonde. So ten minutes later she was texting with Piper and also already pretty close to her apartment. By the time the honest message of Piper came in she was already standing in front of the blonde's apartment.

 **Alex:** _ **Can you open your door please?**_

 **Piper:** _ **Why?**_

 **Alex:** _ **God damn it Piper. Quit being so stubborn and just do it.**_

At that Piper opened the door and saw the brunette standing outside of her apartment. "Can I give you a hug now and make up?" The brunette spoke softly to the blonde. "Maybe." Piper spoke with a small smile on her face. Alex was too adorable right now. Piper was overly content that Alex left the other girl to make sure that Piper got home okay. Even though Piper was being a huge asshole to her because she didn't have any right to be jealous of what Alex was doing with whomever. Alex walked towards Piper and put her arms tightly around her thin frame. Piper buried her face in the crook of Alex's neck and they both realized that this was the first time they were properly touching each other. They also realized that Piper fit perfectly in the arms of Alex and Alex's length made it easy for Piper to fit into the crook of Alex's neck. Quite honestly she didn't want to leave their position just yet. The brunette did speak up however. "Now that I know you're home okay I'm going to go home because I'm exhausted and I really just want to sleep Pipes. I didn't do much of that the last couple of nights." She admitted honestly and Piper could see in her green eyes that it was because of her.

"I'm also really tired of fighting you Alex. Why don't you just come in and we sleep together?" When the brunette's eyebrows quirked up at her suggestion she spoke again to make herself more clear. "Sleep next to each other you pervert. Not even an hour ago you were fucking some girl in a shower stall." At that sentence Alex heard Piper's tone grow sad and she realized that she was the reason for that. Piper still did grab Alex's hand and they moved together towards Piper's bedroom. When Piper lied down under the covers Alex spoke softly. "We didn't do more than kiss you know." Piper looked at Alex confused. "Of course she wanted to.. but I couldn't. It already was a lame attempt to get you out of my head and during I figured out that even that wasn't going to make you leave it." A huge smile appeared upon Piper's face as she held the covers open for Alex to step into the younger girl's bed.

They didn't even know each other for a week but Piper just knew she felt safe with Alex by her side. Due to lack of sleep the nights before they both fell asleep immediately with a respectful distance between the two. Now that Alex knew Piper wasn't fighting her anymore.. she was content to let Piper set the pace between them. If that meant sleeping besides her without touching her for months to come, Alex would still be happy just being close to Piper.

 **A/N**

 **Again another chapter. I still really enjoy writing this story.. which seems kind of obvious by the frequent updates! I do however would like for you to keep reviewing. It keeps me motivated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous chapter**

 _They didn't even know each other for a week but Piper just knew she felt safe with Alex by her side. Due to lack of sleep the nights before they both fell asleep immediately with a respectful distance between the two. Now that Alex knew Piper wasn't fighting her anymore.. she was content to let Piper set the pace between them. If that meant sleeping besides her without touching her for months to come, Alex would still be happy just being close to Piper._

 **Next chapter**

When Alex woke up the next morning it was hard for her to figure out where she was and who she was with. If this was a one night stand she needed to get the hell out because she had overstayed her welcome by falling asleep. That was never the plan. She relaxed once she saw Piper's blonde hair spread out all over her chest. Last night quickly came back to her. They fell asleep with a respectful distance between them but sometime during that night they must have snuggled closer because Piper was lying half on top of Alex now with her face right between Alex's boobs. When Alex realized this she chuckled. She got caught by Polly though who was standing in the doorway eyeing the brunette. "Well, well.. what do we have here?" Polly spoke up smirking. "You must be pretty proud of yourself! Not a week ago Piper was throwing a tantrum at you and now she's lying on top of you like what? Naked, half naked, clothed? What is the exact situation here?" At this Alex shifted Piper's body off of her and carefully placed Piper on her side facing away from her. The brunette was about to sit up and be more of a competition for Polly this way.

Also she didn't want the blonde to wake up to the situation they were in a few seconds ago because she was scared it would scare the blonde away again. When she was pushing herself up against the headboard Piper groaned and protested to Alex's body moving away from her. "Alex no come back I'm cold." She grabbed Alex's hand and guided her body against her so that they were lying as perfect fitting spoons. It was all too much for Polly to witness really.. but Alex couldn't be happier by the fact that Piper knew she was lying in bed with Alex and she still wanted the woman to be close to her. Piper clearly did not get the memo yet that Polly was standing in the doorway and even Pete was lurking over Polly's shoulder now. He was a little more outraged than Polly by the sight of the two women snuggled up close together in bed.

"How the hell did that happen," he spoke to Polly softly. "Is that Alex?" He was all too confused by the sight. "What the… they were fighting last night in the club over something you know. Alex was fucking some brunette girl in the shower and when they came out Piper went bat shit crazy and started shouting at Alex. Nobody knew what the fuck was going on." Polly was just happy that her boyfriend was filling her in on the latest gossip about her best friend because up until then she didn't have much to go on really. "I think we'll just leave them alone now Pete," the brunette spoke before grabbing Pete by the hand an walking into the living room. Not even a minute later the blonde finally woke up and shifted in Alex's arms. Now that she was completely woken up she made sure the respectable distance between them returned. Alex soon realized that Piper was a lot more cuddly in a half sleeping state and she immediately missed the closeness of the blonde.

She did however know that this was not a fairy tale and after last night being in the same room with the blonde without screaming and even lying next to her in bed was already the best possible outcome for her. She still couldn't believe it fully but was certainly grateful for it. "So I guess the band aid is already ripped off." Piper looked at Alex confused before the brunette spoke up again. "Polly was just here standing in the doorway with Pete. Pete was quite shocked to find me in your bed after last night." At this Piper's blue eyes widened and she almost jumped out of bed in shock. "Oh fuck. That was not how this was supposed to go." At this the brunette immediately pushed her walls back up. She was not some kind of binky to suck on and make you feel better and she didn't want the blonde apologizing to her friend for being with her. Immediately she remembered why she gave up straight girls in the first place. She was just getting too old for this bullshit. "Really Piper… So it's fine for you to embarrass me in front all of our co-workers and making me out for something that I am not… when you had absolutely no right to by the way… but you're not even willing to fess up about it to your best friend? Let me make this clear and easy for you one time only." Alex didn't want to be mad at the blonde or anything. She wasn't even shouting like Piper usually did at her in such a situation. She did however needed the blonde to understand a few things about her before they went on from here. Even if it meant just being friends or even only co-workers from now on. She would be okay with that eventually if Piper would just always treat her with respect. "Just once okay Pipes so listen carefully," she spoke while stroking Piper's cheeks softly with her thumbs. She needed the blonde to know that this wasn't her being mad but this was her trying to get her point across. Trying to make her understand who she was. "I'm not going to do this thing where you want to be around me when we're alone but when your friends are around or we're in public you're going to act like we hardly know each other. I'm too old for that and quite frankly I think I'm in a point in my life where I'm aware that I deserve better than that Piper."

Luckily the blonde sat down on the bed after that more relaxed and looked Alex deeply into her green eyes when she spoke. "I really like you Piper and I would like for us now to just be friends, get to know each other better and to see where this goes from there." She spoke while pointing between her and Piper. "No strings attached though or anything. I don't expect anything from you and you shouldn't in return. Piper answered. "That would be okay I guess. No strings though indeed.. because I still don't know what I am or anything Alex. Last night doesn't change that. Even though I told you last night that I am done fighting you. That I am done fighting the fact that I'm attracted to you.. I mean I like you more than I should like another woman – being straight I mean. But that still doesn't immediately mean I want to do something with that." Alex looked at her understanding. "I don't care what you are Piper.. You don't have to figure that out right this minute. I'm just asking you not to make up excuses for Polly about why I was in your bed. You don't have to tell her you're gay, straight, bi-sexual or anything. Hell for all I care you don't even give her an explanation at all Pipes. You don't owe her anything. Just don't lie about it. That's just something I can't deal with." Alex was again so adorable when she was all rambling and trying to get her point across. "Let's just grab breakfast in the kitchen with Pete and Polly and we'll see where it goes from there okay?" Alex nodded and they both got dressed.

When Piper and Alex walked into the kitchen Polly and Pete were acting like all was normal in the world and except from Polly's knowing eyes in Alex's direction she left Piper alone, _for now._ Polly figured that she would have some alone time with her best friend later that day and she would ask what was going on with Piper then. After breakfast though Polly was already too curious so she told Pete and Alex to get out of the house. She didn't care that she did not even know the brunette woman good enough to scoot her away like she did with her boyfriend. Piper and Polly didn't have a lot of free time to work on their soap business so every precious free time had to count for something. Plus she really wanted to have a talk with her best friend right about now.

A few minutes later Pete indeed went to his own apartment. Sometimes it was hard to believe he still had the apartment. He was always over at Piper and Polly's. But Polly and Pete both agreed on the fact that it would be good for them to be able to retreat to their own homes in case of a fight. Which happened pretty occasionally. And most of the times it was Polly that showed her Australian boyfriend the door and told him to go home so she herself could cool off for a few days.

Piper walked Alex to the door and told the brunette that she would text her later. She didn't want things to be different between them because of last night. She did however realize that this was probably going to be a hard thing to achieve. She and Alex already went through so much in the short week that they knew each other. It wasn't really clear to Piper how slowing things down from there would be possible without losing touch or acting weird around each other. For example when they were working at the club together. Working at the club at all was going to be hard enough already because all of her co-workers witnessed the scene from last night. All the while Alex was looking at Piper and saw that the blonde girl was overthinking everything. She knew she had to plan her next moves carefully. She had to behave and not cross any boundaries around the blonde woman in the future. If she did, she was quite sure that she would lose any progress she already made with Piper.

It was clear to Alex by now that Piper was really confused about her feelings. One minute she was flirty and the next she was scared as hell. Her emotions were all over the place and could change faster than the speed of light. It was going to be difficult to deal with but Alex wasn't someone to back down from a challenge, especially since it involved Piper who already seemed to have captured her heart.

When Piper walked back towards the kitchen Polly was already sitting at the table with two cups of tea ready. One for herself and one for Piper. Piper knew that this was going to be some kind of police interrogation and she almost panicked immediately. How could she answer any of Polly's questions if she didn't even know the answers to them herself? She tried to remember what Alex had said to her earlier when they were talking about Polly. _Something about not owing her anything.._ "Okay Piper. You don't owe her anything. You don't have to give her an explanation. You can do this." She had to talk some courage into herself before entering the kitchen completely and facing the brunette across the dining table.

She sat down and before Polly could even open her mouth to speak Piper started rambling herself. _So much for self-control.._ "Don't even think about it Polly. I don't owe you an explanation about why Alex was here last night or this morning.." Polly looked at the blonde surprised to say the least. Usually when she called Piper on her bullshit she would retreat in her chair like a pathetic puppy that couldn't do anything but just listen and accept the consequences. "I'm going to say this once so you better listen carefully."

The brunette was still staring at Piper with wide brown eyes. Before entering the kitchen Piper was scared as hell to face the brunette but to own up to her choices and taking the lead of the conversation herself, Piper's mood changed from nervous to confident and cocky as hell. She was getting more comfortable in her chair and put one of her arms around the head of the chair confidently. She turned her head back to the brunette and started. "I like hot girls. And I like hot boys. I like hot people. What can I say? I'm shallow." She looked the brunette deep into her eyes before she moved on with her monologue. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to do something with this right this minute Polly. I'm scared that I'm not myself right now.. and I'm scared that I am. So I need you to just leave me alone and figure out my shit by myself." With that she stood up and walked out of the room to leave a dumbfounded Polly sitting at their kitchen table.

 **A/N**

 **Another chapter. It's not as long as I was going for. Will probably update more this weekend though. Hope you all like it. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows. Keeps me motivated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous chapter**

 _"I like hot girls. And I like hot boys. I like hot people. What can I say? I'm shallow." She looked the brunette deep into her eyes before she moved on with her monologue. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to do something with this right this minute Polly. I'm scared that I'm not myself right now.. and I'm scared that I am. So I need you to just leave me alone and figure out my shit by myself." With that she stood up and walked out of the room to leave a dumbfounded Polly sitting at their kitchen table._

 **New chapter**

When Piper walked to her own room she was feeling pretty good about herself. Finally she had owned up to her choices. Well as far as she even made a choice at this point. But it actually felt good to admit to Polly that she liked girls too. She wasn't exactly sure that she liked girls or that she just liked Alex, but that was something that she could figure out later on. For now she told Polly and it felt like she was in the clear. She didn't have to worry about telling her best friend anymore. That part was already done and it felt really good.

Even though things between her and Alex weren't really clear at the moment, Piper felt the need to text her and to tell her the good news. She figured out that the brunette would at least be happy that Piper felt that telling Polly was good news, and she already knew the brunette would be quite happy that Piper didn't lie to her best friend about her.

 **Piper:** _ **Told Polly the truth. X**_

 **Alex:** _ **Good for you kid. And what might that truth be?**_

Piper was ready to tell Alex the same answer she gave Polly earlier but she paused her reply when she saw another text from Alex come in.

 **Alex:** _**Just tell me to back off if I'm pushing too far though Piper.**_ _**I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable and just as with Polly, you don't owe me anything.**_

 **Piper:** _ **Told her I like both. See you tomorrow at work?**_

 **Alex:** _ **I'm proud of you Pipes. That was really brave of you. Yep see you tomorrow. X**_

Alex decided to leave it at that and see how Piper would react around her at work tomorrow. Of course they both hoped that their co-workers wouldn't pay too much attention to them and would just leave them alone. If her and Piper would have anything like a friendship or even something more, then it would be best if their co-workers wouldn't make a big deal about the other night. She would talk to Nicky about it before work so her wild haired friend would keep her big mouth shut. She already knew that Pete wouldn't say anything if he didn't want to fight with Polly later on. She hoped that those two would keep the others at bay and the whole thing would fly by soon.

At work things seemed to run smoothly. Piper was already better at her job then she ever thought possible before she started working at the club. She could mix some cocktails and as the opposite of Alex, she actually quite enjoyed helping customers to some drinks at the bar. So I guess she wasn't lying in her resume when she wrote that she was passionate about serving people - well, in this case just - drinks. Alex enjoyed watching Piper have fun at work, most of the time with Nicky. She didn't know what exactly happened to the blonde but she seemed happier. She seemed more in tune with herself or something. Just looking at her brought a smile to Alex's face, something that didn't go unnoticed by Pete.

Pete and Alex always seemed to get along pretty well. They both enjoyed drinking beers and hooking up with girls. Alex already knew Pete from before he got together with Polly. After they just kind of lost touch because Pete was with Polly all the time and so he didn't need Alex to be his wing woman anymore. He did however see the change in his old friend when she was around the blonde woman that he got to know much better the last couple of months. It was quite interesting for him to say the least because he never saw Alex pining over some woman, _ever._ Women used to line up for her and she could give them the time of day or she didn't. It was that simple. But this… this look she had when she was around Piper, it wasn't simple at all. Pete saw love and adoration but also sadness and insecurity. Those last two he didn't see in Alex before and he was kind of worried that Piper would be the one to break the unbreakable Alex Vause.

"She's got you good, doesn't she?" Pete walked pass Alex with a few beers in his hand and just threw the words in Alex's face. Of course Alex jumped at hearing those words. She didn't know she was being that obvious. If it was that obvious to Pete.. it must be to the Piper too, and that was something she didn't want. She already felt like she was on a lifeboat alone, waiting for Piper to join her or to let her drift off alone. And this time she really didn't want to drift off alone. She just had to toughen up and keep focusing on work. "Don't pay too much attention to her you asshole. It's only going to make you look like an even bigger idiot," she mumbled to herself.

Piper was all to clueless about the longing looks of the brunette. She was too busy having fun with Nicky that she almost forgot about Alex until then. Because when Alex walked by with a few drinks in her hand she could almost feel the heat of her body radiate towards her, and she swore that every time a part of the brunette accidentally brushed her in some way she could feel the electricity between them. _So much for trying to forget Alex Vause._ As if she didn't already got the vibe from other people that Alex Vause wasn't someone you could forget easily. And if the past week said anything.. Piper would say those people were right. Alex Vause isn't someone you can easily forget. _If you can even forget her at all.._

Nicky once told Piper during their banter. "You either want to be her or you want to fuck her. Which one are you blondie?" She asked Piper and she seemed to just fool around, but Nicky was dead serious. Piper had Alex's attention so she owed it to all the people who envied her for that. _Do I want to be her or do I want to fuck her…_ The question spun around in her mind the whole night but if she was really being honest with herself she already knew the answer to that question from the moment her body collided with that of the brunette's that very first day.

Just when Piper started to pay attention to the brunette.. Alex wouldn't even glance in her way. Of course Piper didn't know that this was Alex's version of playing hard to get. She was already feeling too mushy all the time around the blonde, and figured this wouldn't help getting Piper to like her back. So she just started to being her old self again. She tried to focus on her work and to just ignore the nagging feeling of need to look the blonde's way every minute of that night.

So when the night was over Alex couldn't be happier to retreat to the lounge to take a shower. During that shower she might even relieve herself at the thought of Piper being just a few steps away from her. If that was all she could get tonight, so be it. It wasn't something she was proud of but she just needed the constant ache in the lower part of her body to disappear for just a few moments. She couldn't help but ache for the blonde when she was around her and it was getting harder and harder to ignore that ache altogether.

What she didn't know was that Piper was having a hard time herself ignoring her attraction towards Alex. When she entered the lounge she knew that Alex was already in the shower and she decided to make another run for it. She couldn't deal with Alex and that shower stall after a fun night of work. She was feeling pretty good and she wanted it to stay that way.

Piper tried to slow down the thoughts in her mind but they didn't seem to shut up. She tried to focus on anything besides the brunette. But Alex was exactly who occupied Piper's mind the whole time. So when she closed her eyes that night, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about the brunette who she left at the club just moments earlier. Oh how much she would give not have been working that other night, and to not have seen Alex exiting that shower stall together with that girl.

That God damn shower stall. If it wasn't for the images of Alex and the girl that kept popping into Piper's head, she'd be sure that by now it would have been her in that exact same shower stall with her. Even though Piper knew that Alex had every right to, and still she didn't exactly do much because of her feelings for Piper… it was hard for the blonde to separate that shower stall from the images of Alex and that girl together. Piper tried to erase those images from her mind and rewind to the two nights that she saw the brunette walk towards that shower stall alone.. Just Alex with her perfectly shaped body and her alabaster skin.

And God yes it was working. Images from Alex's smooth and oh so perfectly pale skin popped into her head. Once more Piper tried to think about something else than the brunette entirely. _She really did try._ Alex just was there every time and Piper felt an ache growing in the lower part of her body. Ignoring it at this point was almost unbearable so she just let her hand slide down her stomach softly and oh so carefully her fingers disappeared under the waistband of her own shorts. She tried to imagine what it would be like if her fingers were Alex's, and then she even imagined what it would be like if it were her own fingers that were sliding under the waistband of Alex's shorts. The fact that _that_ thought aroused her even more, made Piper feel even more secure about her feelings towards Alex. She decided to just stop fighting Alex for tonight and give in to her needs right after she whispered an answer to Nicky's question: "I want to fuck her."

You can imagine that this was the worst possible time for her phone to start ringing, but it did. She picked up her phone from the nightstand and answered it without looking at the screen. She couldn't imagine who would be calling her at this hour and just figured it would be her best friend Polly. That's why her other hand was still holding residence inside her shorts and she kept moving her fingers through her already moist folds. Just when she was about to retreat that hand and move it over the covers because it really would be too weird doing that and talking to Polly at the same time, the person on the other end of the line spoke and that voice was obviously nothing like Polly's..

It was Alex. Alex and Piper never talked over the phone before but it was happening right now. Immediately at hearing Alex's low and husky voice Piper's hands disappeared under the covers again. It was like she didn't even knew what was happening. Like she lost complete control over her own hand and couldn't stop from touching herself in not so appropriate places while her hearing received that deep, low and sexy voice through her telephone speaker. "Piper are you there?" It lasted a few seconds before Piper tried to form anything but a coherent sentence. "Yeah, hi. I mean.. I'm here. I mean… why are you calling?" She couldn't stop herself from asking the brunette that question. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other for a long time. She just got home from work.. but still the brunette and Piper didn't have a conversation at work and quite frankly they hardly exchanged any words at all.

"I'm sorry. Were you already asleep? You were weren't you? God I'm such an idiot. I'm going to let you go to sleep again okay Pipes, I'm sorry." Just when Alex was about to hang up the phone she heard the blonde protest on the other end of the line. It sounded something like: "Mm, no. Awex pwease stay." She sounded like a little child that didn't get her way. "Okay I'll stay." Alex answered and the two of them were just silent for a little while. Alex could hear Piper's breathing grow heavier and she wondered if the blonde was falling asleep on her or if something else entirely was going on. She recognized that sort of breathing in any woman but she didn't dare hope that _that_ was what Piper was doing on the other end of the line. "Are you okay Piper," she decided to ask to see what Piper was up to really. "Mhmh, yeah. Why?" Alex chuckled. "I don't know Pipes… You seem to be breathing pretty heavy." That brought Piper back to reality and she coughed at the realization that Alex seemed to be on to her. Just when Piper was acting like she got caught and wanted to move her hand up over the covers again, Alex started talking to her about random things. Alex figured that Piper would either go on or stop, but she at least wouldn't think the brunette knew what was going on. Alex still didn't want the blonde to feel uncomfortable at all.

Piper indeed thought that Alex didn't know what she was up too. She was quite relieved when Alex started talking about the most random things. She started telling Piper little bits about herself and her past. She tried to reveal things that weren't as important for the blonde woman to know about her.. because she knew the blonde wasn't really registering whatever she was saying right now. Piper moved her fingers in figure eights over her clit and was getting closer to the point of no return pretty quickly. Alex's voice was arousing her so much more and she couldn't help but let a soft moan escape her lips. She hoped that the brunette wouldn't think much of it but she was already so horny that if she did, it didn't matter to her right this minute. Her only goal was to cum and to feel that moment of pure bliss rush through her body.

Alex heard the blonde's breathing getting heavy again and of course she heard that soft moan escape Piper's lips. She hoped that _that_ moan was the first of many to come and a lot of those would be directly in her presence. She decided to quickly end the phone call because right now she couldn't handle hearing Piper getting herself off and for Piper not to know that she knew. Her own breathing was escalating quickly too and she would be quite sure that it wouldn't be long before she would let out a moan herself at hearing the blonde's soft noises and heavy breathing. She quickly said goodbye to the blonde and right after Piper sped up the movement of her fingers and moved her hand to her perky small boob with the hand that was holding her phone a few seconds ago. She pinched her light pink nipple and rolled the erect nub between her fingers. That extra stimulation was all the blonde needed to come undone. She moaned out her release much louder than she would normally.

After Piper just hoped that she wasn't loud enough for Polly or Pete to hear, and she definitely wasn't sure anymore that Alex was ignorant about the little scene that played out between the two over the phone. Her doubts became reality when she saw a text from Alex come in.

 **Alex:** _ **It was great…. hearing you… kid. Sleep well X**_

 **A/N**

 **This chapter is a little overdue.. Promised you guys to update last weekend but some things came up. Still hope you're all happy with this one though. Would like to hear your thoughts, so keep reviewing people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous chapter**

 _After Piper just hoped that she wasn't loud enough for Polly or Pete to hear and she definitely wasn't sure anymore that Alex was ignorant about the little scene that played between the two of the over the phone. Her doubts became reality when she saw a text from Alex come in._

 **Alex:** _ **It was great…. hearing you… kid. Sleep well X**_

* * *

 **New chapter**

Right after that text Alex literally wanted to slap herself for again being an idiot. It seemed that every time Piper gave Alex one finger, Alex would take her whole hand and she was afraid that she just took it a step too far again just now. As if their relationship wasn't already complicated as it is.

Just when Alex was starting to panic about everything involving Piper and worrying about them working together after this, a text from Piper came in.

 **Piper:** _ **Same here. Thanks Alex, goodnight.**_

Even though Alex was happy that the blonde woman sent her a text and Alex appeared to not have messed up completely.. she still wasn't sure what Piper was getting at. Did Piper know that Alex heard her? Did she knew.. and she just didn't care? Or.. was she completely oblivious to the whole scene on the phone from Alex's side and did she really think that she got away with it? At least Alex was sure about one thing. Not one moment of Alex's life with Piper in it would be dull and Alex thought that she might just needed that.

Everything involving Piper was exiting but also exhausting Alex at the moment so for now she would just try to go to sleep and leave the blonde out of her thoughts if she could. Piper had the next day off and Alex was relieved that it meant a night without the blonde for a change.

* * *

The next night she quickly found out that apparently Alex wasn't the only one who wanted to go clubbing with her friends on a free night. It seemed like some kind of payback from Piper's side when she saw the blonde woman walking in the night after their phone conversation. Pete also had the night off and went clubbing with Piper and Polly. After a long talk with Polly and Piper, Pete decided to meet his friend Larry at the club because obviously Piper was in no way interested in the guy and couldn't stand another 'double date' of such sorts with him.

Piper rather had Pete not meet Larry at all but she couldn't decide for the Australian man to stop meeting his friend because he had a crush on Piper. Which she obviously didn't return. She did however ask Pete to have a talk with his friend about her. Her exact words were: "If he even makes one move in my direction I will know that you didn't talk to him and I promise you Pete, I will let out all of my anger towards you instead of him! Believe me."

Truth was that Piper could go to another club with Polly. She knew Pete wanted to be at Saltshaker because of the free booze, of course that was a plus for her too.. but if she really didn't want to be around Pete's dull friend she could've just avoided him. Except for one thing. Avoiding Saltshaker meant avoiding Alex and that was one thing she didn't want. She was very much aware that Alex knew she was touching herself yesterday while she was talking to her. At first of course it freaked her out but when she saw Alex's message come in she couldn't help but smile a little.

It was a bold move.. she knew that. But she was done playing coy and admitting to herself that she wanted Alex she felt like she was one step further in the right direction. It was kind of strange because at first when she first realized that she was attracted to Alex it felt like her whole world was turned upside down and she didn't know how to turn it back around. She felt like she needed her world to turn back around... Now that turning back isn't an option anymore.. every step further into the direction that had something, anything to do with Alex Vause, was like a step into the right direction for Piper.

The panic from the beginning was completely gone and instead of wanting to turn back she felt like she became more herself with every move she made towards Alex or with every thought she had about the brunette bar owner.

Being around Alex.. Piper felt good. Thinking about Alex made Piper feel good. Why would she deny herself such pleasure? Swaying her hips to the music in the club and moving her hands freely in the air this realization hit her again and with a perfect smirk in place she turns her head deliberately into the direction of the bar where she knew Alex was standing. She didn't know what to expect when she looked right at where Alex was standing but she didn't expect the brunette staring right back at her and it seemed like she was already watching her for some time.

Green eyes locked into her blue ones and the smirk on her lips turned into a small and shy smile and she felt a sheepish blush creep upon her cheeks.

It was an understatement to say that Alex was happy with Piper's behavior around her tonight. The blonde honestly looked like she was having fun and just like the last time she saw her having fun it seemed that Piper was even more in tune with herself than before. Alex of course didn't know and didn't dare hope that this change in the younger woman had anything to do with her. But when her eyes locked with Piper's she saw the reddish blush creep upon her cheeks and little sparks of hope were lit in Alex's head. She had to shake her head to dim those lights and form a proper reaction in the blonde's way.

She was about to give Piper a warm smile because she didn't know what else to do with herself really.. Just then Piper raised her finger and beckoned Alex towards her with a come hither motion. Alex raised her eyebrows in the way that Piper now recognized as sexy and seductive and honestly she couldn't wait to learn all the ways in which Piper Chapman found Alex Vause sexy.

It didn't take long at all for Alex to - much like the first time they met in the club - poor two shots of tequila and walk Pipers way. Because who was she to deny the blonde woman anything she wanted? She seemed to think that thought quite a lot the past few weeks. To say that it was messing with her head was an understatement but tonight the blonde woman seemed to show her bold side once again and Alex was keen to find out more.

When she reached Piper she immediately grabbed the shot out of Alex's hands and brought the glass with her favorite liquor in it to her lips. She gulped the whole thing backwards and coughed when she felt the liquor burning in her throat on the way down. "Take it easy there kid." Piper turned her head towards Alex when she heard her voice. Every time Alex talked to her she was again surprised by the low husky tones that rolled off the brunette's tongue. Without even fully realizing it she caught herself staring at Alex's lips. Of course that resulted in a proudly smirking Alex looking her way. "See something you like?" Even if she tried Alex couldn't help herself tonight. There was something about Piper that gave her a strong **GO** in the flirting department. It didn't help that Piper just smiled at her and didn't seem offended by Alex's flirtatious words.

Piper started swaying her hips to the music again and kept looking at Alex while she danced with not much space between the two. It seemed like she was daring Alex to try something. Like she was daring Alex to come closer and to dance with her. Alex tried to keep her cool but it was getting harder when Piper again made a come hither motion with her finger towards Alex. There was nothing she could misinterpret about that and she tried to wrap her head around the fact that Piper wanted Alex to come to her. Just before she indeed took that step closer she glanced behind Piper and saw Pete standing there. He noticed his old drinking buddy looking in his direction and was following the interaction between the two from the beginning. He gave Alex a thumbs up and from the corner of her eye he saw a dumbfounded Larry staring at him with an open mouth.

He indeed had a talk with his friend earlier that evening. Piper made it very clear that she didn't want to be anywhere near Larry and that if he tried anything that she would make Pete pay for it. Pete knew the kind of tantrums Piper could throw. He always thought it was kind of funny when they were directed at Polly but he wasn't at all prepared to stand up to one of those himself.

Piper was still looking Alex into her green eyes and tried to wait patiently for Alex to make a move on her. She was aware that Alex was trying to take things slow and she couldn't blame the brunette for this. She knew that she was everything but stable since she met Alex. Her thoughts and feelings flew all over the place but she wanted the brunette to know that by now she knew what she wanted, more like who she wanted. She wanted Alex to know that meeting her was the best thing that could've happened to her because finally it felt like she knew who she was.

Knowing that she has feelings for Alex, a woman, was hard at first but right after the panic subsided a feeling of calm washed over her and she felt like everything fell into place. She could make sense of some situations in her past and step by step it just all made sense to her. And to see the person that set all _that_ in motion standing right in front of her.. available and sexy as hell. It was kind of hard not to want to act on it. As usual Alex wore tight black skinny jeans with the famous Saltshaker V-neck and the blue tips in her hair always took any outfit to the next level. Of course Alex knew this herself and sometimes it made her kind of cocky but whenever she was in Piper's presence a hint of shyness and insecurity was always offered to the blonde and it made Piper want the brunette even more.

It wasn't the first time that Piper realized she was special to Alex. The past couple of days she heard Pete talking about it to Polly and also Nicky made some comments which pointed out that heart breaker Alex could easily break her own heart by falling for Piper.

Alex was still standing on the dance floor holding a respectable distance between her and Piper. She nodded towards Pete and was quite pleased to see that the sleazy guy standing next to him looking angry in her direction. She didn't know who the guy was but it wasn't hard to figure out that he had a thing for Piper. Even though the blonde woman didn't pay any attention to him the whole night it was clear to Alex from the moment they entered to club that the guy wanted Piper's attention.

She took a hesitant step towards Piper and looked right into her blue eyes once again. Piper's blonde hair was spread messily across her face from all the dancing. Alex couldn't stop her hand from moving to Piper's hair and she brought a loose hanging lock of blonde hair back behind Piper's ear and out of her face. Piper locked her eyes with Alex's and it came to Alex's attention that the blonde woman standing before her looked about ten years younger in that moment. She was shyly looking up to Alex. She didn't know if Piper did this deliberately or if this was just who she was. Whatever it was.. it was working. Shy Piper brought out coy Alex and the two of them completed each other in that way. They seemed to fill in each other's blanks.

Alex decided to fill in the blank between her and Piper and she took another step closer. She hesitantly wrapped one arm around Piper's waist and kept looking the woman into her blue eyes to see if there was any protest from her side. Piper still smiled at her and Alex smiled back. Alex wasn't always being smart around Piper so this time it wasn't any different. She leaned towards Piper's ear and whispered. "You didn't exactly think you got away with last night did you?" When the words left her lips she wanted to smack herself in the face once again because she took it a step too far, like she always did around Piper. How stupid could you be to point out to a woman that just found out she's what? Gay, bi-sexual, vause-sexual.. that you heard her get herself off on the phone while listening to your voice. Alex was freaking out so hard in that moment that she hardly felt Piper place both of her arms lightly around her waist and lean in to whisper something back. "What made you think I wanted to get away with it?" She looked up towards Alex and searched for a reaction. Alex was still collecting herself when Piper turned around and pressed her body lightly into Alex. Piper grinned at a still staring Pete. Larry was also still standing awkwardly next to Pete. He was all too surprised about the situation that was unfolding before his very own eyes.

Piper grabbed Alex's hands carefully and placed them around her to come to rest on her belly. She tilted her head a little to look at Alex and just then the older woman smiled down at her and begin moving her body to the music that was playing. Even though it felt like a lifetime the two woman were only dancing together for a minute or two before they got interrupted. In all that's happened Alex didn't see the club was extremely full with people and one of her employers walked towards her and asked her to help out.

"I really want to keep dancing with you kid.. but _you_ know they don't know I own this place so I kind of at least have to pretend to be working tonight for a bit longer.." Just when she was about to leave she turned around towards Piper to ask her one last question. "Are you still going to be around when I'm done working?" Piper could see the sparkle in Alex's eyes and she didn't want to turn down the brunette. On the other hand she knew that her friends would want to go home way before that. She didn't have to say anything because Alex saw her hesitation but luckily also seemed to know what it was about. "If you'd like… I could walk you home after?"

Piper's lips formed into a smile and Alex had a hard time to dim the lights of hope inside her head this time. But maybe.. just maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

 **A/N**

 **It's been way too long for me to post this chapter.. but here it is though! I've been quite busy with work the past week. I did however get a promotion to communication adviser, so yay for that! Will be uploading more frequently again from now on. You all know I normally do! Hope you all accept my apologies for the long wait this time.. Reviews are still very much appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous chapter**

" _Are you still going to be around when I'm done working?" Piper could see the sparkle in Alex's eyes and she didn't want to turn down the brunette. On the other hand she knew that her friends would want to go home way before that. She didn't have to say anything because Alex saw her hesitation but luckily also seemed to know what it was about. "If you'd like… I could walk you home after?"_

 _Piper's lips formed into a smile and Alex had a hard time to dim the lights of hope inside her head. But maybe.. just maybe that wasn't a bad thing.  
_

* * *

 **New chapter**

As the night progressed Alex kept eyeing Piper on the dance floor. She was quite aware that the blonde had no idea that she was looking sexy as fuck. And still Alex wasn't the only one who thought so. Even though Larry did get the message through Pete earlier that evening, he was just as incapable of keeping his eyes off of the young blonde woman dancing before him.

He did however realize that Piper wasn't who he thought she was. He was surprised to say the least to see this shy blonde approach that brunette bar lady the way she did tonight. He would've never have guessed that Piper batted for both teams, or was a lesbian.. he wasn't sure exactly. After he saw the two woman dance together he looked at Pete with his puppy dog eyes. Pete obviously was spending too much time with Nicky at the bar because he copied her sentences all the time. "Calm your tits mate, she's still in to dudes also."

Larry had found little comfort into the words of his friend. Of course he was glad to hear that Piper was still into men as well. But the fact was that he didn't think that Piper was the girl that went for girls at all.. He didn't know if that was something he could cope with.

Little did he know that he never had to cope with anything involving Piper because she was by no means interested in the guy. And that had little to do with the fact that she was into women also. From the moment she first met Larry through Polly and Pete she had thought that the guy was dull. She didn't immediately think that he was ugly or something like that but that just wasn't enough because when she had a conversation with the guy she quickly found herself bored out of her mind and dreaming for the 'double date' to be over.

Even though Larry couldn't keep his eyes off of Piper.. he had enough of her for this night and started to look around the club if there was even a chance of hooking up with another girl. Alex was still watching Larry and keeping a close eye on him because even though Piper wasn't hers.. she wanted her to be and wasn't going to let anyone interfere with that. She actually thought it was hilarious that both her and Larry were obviously hooked for the blonde.. but Piper on the other hand.. didn't get the memo of those two people who seemed to be busy with only her on their minds.

Piper was just having fun with her friend Polly. They were enjoying the perks of Piper working at Saltshaker which meant large amounts of free tequila for the both of them. Of course Piper forgot that she was a lightweight and had some kind of appointment with Alex later that night. She would be around in the club until Alex was done working and Alex would walk her home after they got to spend some time together. But at the way Piper was drinking her liquor tonight.. it would probably a miracle if she even could walk home at all.

It was always the same with Piper. She was drinking tequila and felt looser almost immediately. It felt good which was why she kept drinking but at some point the booze always really kicked in and when that happened it was already too late. It was the same every night out but it didn't stop her from repeating that same mistake again and again.

When Polly, Pete and Larry were about to leave they all three weren't aware that Piper was already too drunk to go home by herself and that maybe it would have been best that she went home with them. But still Piper didn't say anything to her friends because even if she was drunk, she didn't forget about Alex and her promise to let Alex walk her home later that night. She figured that as long Alex was around she would be alright.

But as the evening progressed the liquor kept kicking in even though she didn't drink anything after, she felt that the booze were getting to her head in rapid speed. Piper was smart enough to retreat to the private lounge area for employees because staying in that club with the loud music and praying men and women all around her.. it didn't exactly help her get sober at all.

* * *

Alex didn't know what happened but she hadn't seen the blonde for a while in the club. Normally she wouldn't jump to conclusions but the blonde did disappear on her before so she wouldn't be surprised if she did just that again tonight. It didn't mean that she wasn't disappointed by that fact because she was really looking forward to walking Piper home later that night. She still had to work for about another hour and decided to just make the best of it and see what she would do about Piper after..

Indeed about an hour later she walked into the lounge to take another famous shower and this time after that shower she would go straight home for the evening. At least.. that was her plan until she saw the blonde woman of her day- and night dreams sitting, well more like lying on one of the couches in the lounge. It looked like she was already there for quite some time and she was obviously in a deep and restless sleep.

The thought that Piper didn't run out on her again made Alex's heart flutter. All she knew at that moment was that Piper had felt either too drunk or too tired to be around people but still waited in the lounge because she promised Alex that she would stay. Instead of taking that shower she moved directly towards the blonde woman that was currently spread out on the couch. There was still a small space on the couch in which she could fit and she lowered her body slowly towards it in hopes that it didn't wake up the younger woman immediately.

She stroked her thumbs softly across Piper's cheeks because even though she didn't want to wake up the younger girl.. she knew that it wouldn't be long before all the others would come in to the lounge and they would obviously wake up the blonde with less consideration than her. After about ten strokes and adding whispers from Alex the blonde slowly opened her eyes. Immediately her head felt like a ton of bricks were resting on top of it.

Alex saw Piper make an uncomfortable face and knew now that the blonde had way too much to drink tonight. "Too much tequila huh?" The brunette spoke up and Piper couldn't stop crunching her face in the way that Alex found adorable. Piper closed her eyes and lied her head back on the couch again. "No, no.. babe. You still need to get up. I'm supposed to take you home remember." Piper just crunched her face again. "What do you want then Pipes.. everybody else is going to come in soon," said the brunette. Piper still didn't open her eyes but she spoke up. "I want to sleep." Alex chuckled because again Piper sounded like a little child. "If I told you I have a bedroom here at the club, what would you say," she asked the blonde. The response was almost immediate. "Yes please."

Alex picked Piper up bridal style because clearly Piper wasn't in any state or mood to move her feet right now. Alex walked through a door in the lounge that Piper didn't recognize. It brought them into a hallway which was decorated homely and if Piper hadn't known that they were in a club there was nothing here that would suspect the hallway to take residence inside a club. On the walls she saw pictures of a younger Alex together with what she suspected was her mother.

The brunette opened another door and they entered a huge space which could hardly go for a bedroom. It was more like a loft which was luxuriously decorated like the rest of everything Alex owned. That was exactly the reason the brunette hid this space from all her employers at the club. She didn't want them to think she was some pretentious rich person because back when she was young she despised those people. She just worked hard and build herself a life. Who was she to deny herself all this comfort when she knew she earned it and could afford it.

She promised herself that she would tell Piper her life story. If she wanted Piper to know the real her she knew that was necessary. But for now she could provide the blonde some comfort by moving her to the loft in her favorite club. It was the only club which was this complete with all the private areas. It was the first club Alex bought and over the years she perfected it almost annoyingly with all the details and effort she put into it.

In the middle of the wide space against the wall a large king-size bed was luring Piper in right away and she made no effort to hold in her happiness in that moment. Alex was still carrying Piper but it was getting harder because Piper tried to wiggle her way out of Alex's arms to get to the bed faster. At one point Alex practically ran with Piper in her hands and when they finally reached the bed she let Piper fall on top of it. She wasn't planning for it to happen but Piper was being stubborn and it was either that or dropping her to the floor. By dropping Piper on the bed and the blonde woman not letting go of her she fell on top of Piper and when she tried to roll off of her out of respect she felt the younger girl clamping her arms around her a little tighter than before. "Pipes, you need to let go of me in order for me to get off of you." She told the younger woman. Piper indeed let go of Alex but her words told her the opposite. "Don't want to let _you_ go." Alex propped herself up on her arms to get a closer look at Piper's face in that moment. She looked sincere, tired and Alex couldn't help but think of Piper like a little angel right then.

She didn't want anything else in the world more than to give into Piper's words and just hold her for the rest of the night.. but she also didn't want to take advantage of the blonde in her drunken state of mind. "Maybe it's best if you just go to sleep and I will go sleep in Nicky's room okay? See that door there.. if you need me I will be right next to you okay babe?" Alex placed a delicate kiss on Piper's cheek and moved her body from the blond completely. She walked towards the kitchen in the loft and walked back towards the bed to place a bucket next to it, just in case Piper might need it later. Piper had already closed her eyes again and her mouth hung open slightly. Alex didn't want the blonde to wake up later in her dancing clothes with her shoes still on so once again she spoke to the blonde softly. "You still need to get out of your clothes Pipes." Of course Piper didn't answer but just groaned. "Want me to help you?" She asked the blonde in the hope she would get some kind of okay from the younger woman. She felt a little uncomfortable having to remove her clothes without the blonde knowing what she was doing and waking up in the middle of it. Luckily she got a "Mhmh" as a quiet whisper from Piper. She removed Piper's shoes first and walked towards her closet to grab a large t-shirt for the blonde to wear. She grabbed the straps of Piper's dress and removed them from her shoulders. Because Piper was lying down she figured that this would be the easiest way to remove her dress without waking the blonde up. Getting Piper into the shirt was a little harder but she managed anyway.

After one last look Alex walked towards the door she pointed out to Piper earlier and disappeared from the room. She quickly got rid of all her clothes and also changed into a large t-shirt. She collapsed onto the bed and sleep came quickly to her this time.

* * *

She must have been really tired because when she woke later that night she found herself still in 'Nicky's' bed but on top of her lay the blonde woman she got to care about so much over the past few weeks. She just figured that somewhere in the night Piper indeed used the door she pointed towards and climbed into bed with her. It was the second time Alex found herself in bed with Piper. Still nowhere close to the way Alex would've hoped, but for now it was close enough anyway.

She now realized that even in her unconsciousness she had wrapped her arms around the woman and in a sleeping state she wasn't as careful as normally around Piper. Her hands were placed inside Piper's panties and currently took residence on Piper's ass cheeks. To that she chuckled to herself and quickly removed her hands because even in this short period of awareness the feeling of Piper's toned and soft skin under her hands was getting to her head quickly. She wrapped her arms around Piper's thin frame and her hands took a rest underneath the t-shirt she was wearing in order for her hands to receive the warmth of the blonde's warm skin. She closed her eyes again and tried to savor the feeling of Piper's closeness this way.

 **A/N**

 **I wanted to write a longer chapter but didn't want you guys to wait another week for me to update another chapter. Work is still quite hectic but I try to write pieces every night! Please keep reviewing and suggestions for the story are very welcome! It's what keeps me motivated to keep writing and updating!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previous chapter**

 _She now realized that even in her unconsciousness she had wrapped her arms around the woman and in a sleeping state she wasn't as careful as normally around Piper. Her hands were placed inside Piper's panties and currently took residence on Piper's ass cheeks. To that she chuckled to herself and quickly removed her hands because even in this short time of awareness the feeling of Piper's toned and soft skin under her hands was getting to her head quickly. She wrapped her arms around Piper's thin frame and her hands took a rest underneath the t-shirt she was wearing in order for her hands to receive the warmth of the blonde's warm skin. She closed her eyes again and tried to savor the feeling of Piper's closeness this way._

* * *

 **New chapter**

It turns out that Alex wasn't the only one who grabbed body parts of her 'bed partner' in a sleeping haze. When Alex woke up the next morning she found herself lying on her back in the bed and Piper was again spread all over her. Piper's left hand was placed on Alex's boob and even in this state it looked like the blonde had squeezed it earlier or was about to squeeze it. At least her hand lay in that position. Luckily this time there was no Polly standing in the doorway so she wasn't in a hurry to get into a more proper position before Piper would wake up.

The last time the two of them woke up she had no reason to trust the fact that Piper would want her there when she woke up. This time she was a little more confident in that department. Still she knew the blonde wouldn't wake up all cheery and happy because of the tequila that she drank last night. She planned to grab Piper some water, pills, breakfast and a coffee when she would wake up and shift her body off of her. For now she would just enjoy being close to Piper.

This way she could study Piper's body form without interruption or a feeling of shame and she was kind of enjoying the quietness of it all. Without even fully realizing what she was doing she caught herself touching Piper again. Nothing to obscene of course. Just light and lazy touches with her fingertips over Piper's back. When she looked at the younger girl's arms she saw that goose bumps were starting to form there. In that moment she wished that Piper would be awake and fully conscious and she would still be able to touch her like this and get such a reaction out of the younger woman.

Alex couldn't help but hope that someday they would wake up together like this and she would feel free to touch the woman in her arms wherever and however she liked, because in that fantasy the blonde woman would absolutely want her to.. _and would want her too._

Apparently not the light touches but Alex's deep thoughts woke Piper up. "I can feel you thinking." The sentence came out more like a groan than words you could fully recognize. As soon as she heard a sound coming from the blonde she was more than ready to back away from the grip the younger woman had on her and lie down with some distance between the two of them. But when she even tried to move her leg or body a little bit she felt Piper clamping her back down again with either her leg that was lying in between Alex's or her arm that was draped over the brunette's body with her hand still firmly over her breast.

She swore she felt Piper grab her boob even a little tighter when she tried to move a way a little from the blonde. After another weak attempt – because who was she kidding.. she didn't want to move away from the blonde at all – she just gave up all together and brought her hands back towards Piper's back to carefully place them there. _Where else was she supposed to put them? Alongside her body on the sheets.. that would look pathetic. She is fucking holding my boob at this moment! That means that I'm at least aloud to place my hands on her back, right?_ After the little conversation with herself that played in her head she indeed decided to keep her hands there.

Even though the blonde drunk a lot of tequila last night and was now kind of awake, she didn't hear her complain yet about a headache of stomach ache of some sorts. Just when she was about to ask Piper how she felt after last night, Piper placed her head further into the crook of Alex's neck. She tried to hold in a gasp due to the feeling and stumbled to get any words out at all.. but she managed anyway. "How are you feeling this morning?" Piper didn't remove her face from Alex's neck to answer that question. "Tired but okay.. no headache so that's a plus," she answered and Alex could feel Piper's lips move against her neck while she spoke.

Up until now the blonde didn't even make an attempt to explain how she ended up in bed with Alex and she also didn't show any sign of discomfort for being so close to the brunette. Piper was still lying on top of Alex and even though Alex tried really hard not to thing horny thoughts at this moment.. she was at the losing end of this game. Piper's body on top of her felt too soft and too warm and she just wanted the blonde. All of her.. like right about now.

She knew that would have been way too soon for Piper though.. so she tried to get rid of Piper on top of her as soon as she could before she really couldn't think straight anymore and would just act on her thoughts. She didn't want to just move away the blonde without an explanation so she tried to open up to her about what she was feeling in this moment.

"Pipes, I really think it would be best if you would move off of me so I can get us coffee and some breakfast okay?" Piper just groaned into the skin in her neck and at that Alex let an unexpected moan escape her lips. "Oh God, Piper just please get off of me… please?" At that tone Piper got up a little on her elbows and hovered over the brunette. "Why Alex, what did I do," she asked Alex in a serious tone. Alex knew she owed the blonde an explanation now. "Well, Pipes… as you know I'm gay.. and as you also probably know by now I'm pretty gay for you, so to speak.." She didn't want to explain any further but Piper was still looking right at her with her wide blue eyes waiting for her to explain more.

"Really Piper.. you need more?" She looked at the blonde expectantly but got nothing but a stare in return. "You are lying on top of me. Pretty much for the whole night and even in my sleep I couldn't help myself but touch your ass.. let alone now that I'm awake. I want you… Piper, and feeling you like this it's getting harder for me to just lie here and not touch you.. so for your own sake I need you to move yourself off of me so I can breathe again and get myself in check."

"Is that really what you are worried about," Piper chuckled as she asked Alex that question. "Alex.. I don't see anything wrong with you touching me. In fact.. I would rather like for you to touch me."

Of course Alex could only smile at this but she knew the blonde didn't know what she was getting into. At least she thought so anyway. "Piper stop, you're not ready…. You're not ready for me" Alex spoke those last few words as a whisper and Piper finally understood the meaning behind them.

The old school Piper Chapman temper immediately started to boil inside the blonde woman. _Who was Alex to decide what she could or could not handle? What she did or did not want?_

"What do you mean by that Alex? Am I not good enough for you? Am I too straight for you? Are you afraid that in my inexperience I'm not able to satisfy you properly?"

Alex was flabbergasted by Piper's reaction. Piper not being able to satisfy her.. God the thought didn't even pop into her mind for a second. If the blonde was able to do the things she did to her body already without even trying… she wouldn't even dare to think about what it would do to her if Piper really set her mind to satisfying Alex.

But when she looked at Piper she saw in her blue eyes that Piper was thinking the complete opposite. She wasn't only angry at Alex for her words but she was also very insecure. Alex realized that she just made Piper insecure even though she wasn't a minute before.. she put thoughts into Piper's head when there was no need to. She made a bad call and she needed to make it right. "Jesus Piper no.. God if you only knew what you are doing to me right now.

I would never doubt the fact that you would be able to satisfy me… you already are satisfying me and you don't even know it or aren't even trying to." When she spoke she grabbed Piper by her waist a little tighter than she was holding her before.

She pressed a kiss into Piper's neck and nuzzled her nose into her hair. She could easily got lost into the smell that was uniquely Piper but she needed to keep her head in the game and regain her focus right now. "I didn't mean to say that you wouldn't know what to do with me Piper.. I'm sure you do… and even if you don't I'm sure I wouldn't even know. In fact I wouldn't even care. You drive me crazy, you ought to know that by now. I meant that you are not just another fuck for me and that means that I need to reign in my libido and for that I need to you not lie on top of me so I can do that, do you understand that Piper?" She looked at Piper expectantly with a pout perfectly into place.

A little smile formed back onto Piper's face and Alex was quite relieved that she got out of one of Piper's tantrums. She knew Pete would be pretty proud of her for that.

Piper was still on top of her but finally understood what Alex was trying to say and went to lie next o her on the bed. "Thank God," Alex mumbled but didn't mean for Piper to really hear it.

"You know.. I never thought in my life ever that a gay woman would repulse me laying on top of her, but thank you very much for that Alex." On her face she wore a wide smile because she knew exactly what Alex meant with the comment but she decided to tease her anyway.

Alex already moved off of the bed and was standing in the middle of the room in just her panties and a large t-shirt. She was trying to come up with a comeback for Piper but couldn't think of anything when she saw Piper checking her out from the bed. She was eyeing her up and down and wasn't even careful or shy about it.

Alex thought back about the Piper from last night and indeed the blonde woman did seem honestly interested in her. She did last night and she still did this morning. Alex didn't know what exactly she was still searching for.. she wanted this so bad so what was holding her back? Maybe it was that she was really seeing it happening with the blonde and she was still searching for some reason for Piper to back out. _And what was she thinking about anyway? They didn't even kiss yet. Yes.. Piper did place sort of kisses into the crook of Alex's neck and Alex was pretty sure that at some point she placed a kiss onto Piper's neck as well._

Her mind wandered about what it would feel like to feel Piper's soft lips onto hers. She bet that they would be the softest that she ever kissed. _God, Alex.. shut the fuck up. You're really getting sappy about this one. Just shut it and toughen up a bit._

She shook her head to try and get rid of any sappy thoughts about Piper and instead tried to focus on the task ahead. _Get dressed as soon as possible and go out to get breakfast. How hard could that be?_ But it was pretty fucking hard still because there wasn't a part of Alex's body that wanted to get away from the blonde. Yes.. she did get away from her earlier in the bed but that was just for safety measurements.

She heard Piper's stomach growl. Finally her cue and finally she felt like she got a little bit of herself back by moving away from the blonde. She felt a little bit more like herself already. She didn't know what it was about the blonde that made her feel this way. Of course it felt good to be around her.. sometimes it felt more than just good to be around her.. but also Alex could feel herself slipping away more and more every time she was near the blonde. She didn't exactly recognize what was happening yet and tried to put a stop to it for now. She needed to think things through and get herself in check.

"Charming Pipes. I'm going to get us something to eat. I will drive you home after because I really need to get some work done." Her tone was all businesslike and didn't leave much to the imagination.

Piper immediately recognized when Alex pulled her walls back up and could even see it happening in Alex's face and eyes. But still she knew that deep down Alex really cared for her. Piper was planning on forming a so called game plan with Polly later. She needed her best friend's advice because at this point she really didn't know what she could do to convince Alex that she wasn't just some waspy straight girl. She was genuinely interested in Alex and was determined to make sure that Alex got to know that as soon as possible.

 **A/N**

 **New chapter for you guys! Still building up towards the first kiss. It will be worth it I promise! I still really enjoy writing this story. I hope you also enjoy reading it. Keep reviewing,. I really appreciate all of your kind words. Truly and honestly, it's what keeps me motivated! So THANKS to those who keep reviewing every time, you know who you are ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previous chapter**

 _Piper immediately recognized when Alex pulled her walls back up and could even see it happening in Alex's face and eyes. But still she knew that Alex cared for her and was planning on forming a so called game plan with Polly later. She needed her best friend's advice because at this point she really didn't know what she could do to convince Alex that she wasn't just some waspy straight girl. She was genuinely interested in Alex and was determined to make sure that Alex got to know that as soon as possible._

* * *

 **New chapter**

After Alex returned they shared a fairly quiet breakfast and after she brought Piper home in her Audi Q7. Ever since Alex left the club to get the two some breakfast, Piper was struggling with her thoughts. On one hand she wanted to stay with Alex as long as she possibly could but on the other hand she wanted to go home so she could make a plan with Polly about how to seduce Alex the right way.

Even though she knew that Alex didn't mean to tell Piper that she was inexperienced or incapable.. Piper took the words Alex had said the wrong way mostly because she felt like they were all true. It all got too personal in that moment and she started to fight Alex in a mode of defense.

Quite honestly she couldn't wait to get home and research anything and everything there was to know about being with a woman. Every time she saw Alex she was more sure about the fact that she wanted her but right now she realized that she didn't know exactly what that meant fully.

Of course she could put two and two together and knew the basics about sex between women.. she still felt like she was unprepared. And if there was one thing Piper hated it was feeling like she wasn't capable of something she wanted to do. _And she really wanted to do Alex._

When Alex dropped Piper off there wasn't the usual chemistry between the two women. Quite frankly the saying goodbye was more than a little awkward and Piper couldn't get out of the car fast enough.

When she entered the apartment she ran towards her own bedroom to retrieve her laptop and walked back towards the living room. She went to sit on the couch and quickly typed in the URL of her favorite porn site. _She was single.. yeah that's right. She had a favorite porn site. Get over it already._

She went to set her category to 'lesbian' and again something fell into place for her. Her category currently was set on 'threesome; 2 girls, 1 guy'. She admitted just now to herself that for a long time this was her favorite category and that had little to do with the fact that in these scenes there were three people instead of two. It had everything to do with the addition of a woman to the sexual encounter.

Just then Polly walked into the living room and because the two woman knew each other through and through she didn't even flinch when she saw that Piper was visiting a porn site on the couch in the middle of their living room. "Shouldn't you move that party to your own bedroom Pipes?" Polly just asked Piper that question casually because honestly she couldn't care less what Piper was doing in the middle of the living room.

"It's not what you think Pol. I'm doing research," she answered her best friend. That got Polly's attention. She popped on the couch and went to sit next to Piper. In the meantime Piper already changed her category and had clicked on a video which presented a brunette and a blonde woman in a bedroom setting. She never liked those porn videos where the actors and actresses immediately went in full sex mode. She needed a little build up time.

She was pleased that this video indeed started out how she liked. Not because she was going to do something with it this time but because Polly was sitting next to her and this way she could explain to her what was happening before Polly was completely shocked by two woman fucking displayed on the screen of her laptop. The two woman on the screen were lying on the bed still fully clothed but they were already touching each other's bodies softly and were exploring each other's mouths.

"Ah, I see. Alex related research. Count me out then." Polly moved from the couch and walked towards the adjoining kitchen. But she wasn't done talking with the blonde entirely. "So, I take it things between you and Alex are progressing or what," she asked her best friend.

"Kind of, I mean.. I don't know. It's complicated I guess." Polly chuckled at this. "Why is it complicated? Did you make a complete fool out of yourself in the _leezzbiann_ bedroom department?" She was still making fun of the blonde because she didn't realize that Piper felt like she was seriously in trouble at the moment.

Piper looked at her best friend with her wide blue eyes and underneath the serious face that Piper was sporting, Polly also saw that Piper's eyes were watering a little. At that Polly moved closer to the blonde and wrapped her blonde haired friend into a hug. "Ah Pipes, come on. It can't be that bad. Tell me what happened? What the fuck could you have done that was so bad babe? Did you use your fingers, your mouth.. come on you can tell me anything."

Piper looked at Polly shocked at what she was hearing from her best friend. "Jesus, Poll.. please stop talking. It wasn't anything like that. We didn't…we don't… I can't even fucking convince her that I like her Poll." Just now Polly really understood that Piper really needed her best friend. "It doesn't matter what I say or do. I'm just another straight girl to her and she just won't accept that I want her as much as she says she wants me.."

"And on top of that.. I made a complete fool out of myself last night. Earlier last night she asked me to stay until she was done working so we could spend some time together and she promised to walk me home after. But by the time she was done with her shift.. you guys were all gone and we definitely didn't take it easy with the tequila the whole night. So she found me on the couch completely wasted and out of it for the night."

"Oh Pipes, shit.. I'm sorry." Polly didn't know what else to say and grabbed Piper's hand to show her support. She waited for the blonde to elaborate further, but Piper was just staring into blank space. Polly now understood that she needed to ask questions if she wanted to know what fully happened between Alex and Piper the other night. "What happened then Piper.. because you didn't sleep home last night right?"

"It turns out there's more to the club that meets the eye. She has some sort of loft built in for her and Nicky. So when I told her all I wanted to do was sleep, she brought me towards her bedroom. She changed me into something comfortable and placed a bucket next to me in case I got sick. Oh God this is so embarrassing." She put her elbows onto her knees and placed her head into her hands. Polly rubbed her back with her hand and waited for Piper to start talking again.

"And.. and on top of **THAT** ," Piper said while she turned her head towards Polly once again. "Apparently in the middle of the night I decided that it would be a good idea to sneak into her room and climb into the bed next to her." Polly's eyes opened a little more by this out of amazement. "Piper Elizabeth Chapman.. that right there was a bold move."

"I know right?" The blonde spoke. "Apparently in a sleeping state we are not that scared to touch each other. She told me that she was touching my ass in her sleep and when I woke up I was holding, no more like practically squeezing, her boob.. so."

"Okay.. okay.. and what happened then?" Polly still couldn't quite figure out where this conversation was going so she needed the conversation to move on already. "When I woke up she couldn't make it more clear that she wanted me to move off of her so that she could get away from me. And when I tried to make a move on her by telling her that I wanted her to touch me, I believe her exact words were: 'Piper stop, you're not ready… You're not ready for me'." At that Piper just stared down at her own hands that were lying on her legs with her palms up.

"Oh Jesus Pipes.. I'm so sorry." Piper then told Polly that after that she completely lost her shit on Alex about herself not being good enough for Alex, being too straight for her and not being able to satisfy her properly. "She did tell me that she's really into me and she wants to move slowly because I'm not just another one night stand to her. So that's good I guess."

"Yeah Pipes.. that sounds really good. So why are you sulking like this right now then?" Piper started walking through the living room to clear her head a little. It felt good to repeat the other night to her best friend. It made her see things differently and she felt already better than an hour ago. And by getting all of this out to Polly she was now ready to form a game plan with her best friend.

Polly seemed genuinely interested in Piper's story. Piper was glad that her best friend didn't seem completely weird about Piper liking both men and women. She also didn't seem to have a particular hate towards Alex and to Piper that meant the world. It also meant that Polly thought that Alex was some sort of hot or else she would've heard a ton of sarcastic jokes from her already.

"You really need to help me Polly. It's like I told you. I tried to tell her that I like her.. I tried to show her that I like her, but it is like it's not getting through to her. At this point it doesn't matter what I do or say.. she's not going to believe me that easily so I need something more. I'm ready for grand gestures and one of your wicked game plans.. so get those crazy thoughts of yours running please."

"Alright. I will help you Pipe. But what I still don't understand is how you got home and couldn't move quicker towards that laptop to google some lesbian porn. Want to elaborate on that?"

"Well.. Alex didn't say it exactly in so many words.. but I did and even though I was defending myself in that moment.. I actually had a point. I am inexperienced and I do not know how to please a woman. So when and if the moment gets there.. I want to be prepared. I want to be able to satisfy her.. I want to know how to please her and I want to be really good at it.. like _blow her mind_ kind of good."

"Pipe okay, please stop talking. I've heard enough," Polly chuckled. She could read the happiness off of Piper's face when she spoke about Alex like that. It was quite clear to Polly that Piper wasn't talking bullshit. She really wanted Alex and the fact that Alex couldn't see that, could only mean that the brunette woman was insecure about her feelings for Piper herself. Polly promised herself that she would keep that in mind when she would come up with a wicked game plan for Piper.

Polly moved towards the kitchen again and when she was preparing some tea for her and Piper she saw that from the couch Piper already was back to research mode with her earplugs in. She heard Piper's phone vibrate in the background and saw her best friend grab the phone like her life depended on it. She figured that a text from the one and only famous Alex popped in because the smile on Piper's face in that moment couldn't get any wider.

And indeed it was the sexy as hell brunette with the name **Alex** that popped up onto Piper's screen.

 **Alex:** _ **I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly. I'm not usually like this Piper. I'm not used to having feelings for somebody.. especially not this fast. So forgive me if I in some way hurt your feelings this morning. As I already told you.. I really like you Pipes... so I want to make it up to you. I really want to believe that you are ready for whatever this is between us, I really do. So would you go out with me Pipes? Like a date? Would you be up for that? X - Alex**_

 **A/N**

 **This chapter is completely from Piper's POV. Next one will be Alex's when she arrives home from that night full of events with Piper. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Keep reviewing people!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previous chapter**

 **Alex:** _ **I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly. I'm not usually like this Piper. I'm not used to having feelings for somebody.. especially not this fast. So forgive me if I in some way hurt your feelings this morning. As I already told you.. I really like you Pipes.. so I want to make it up to you. I really want to believe that you are ready for whatever this is between us, I really do. So would you go out with me Pipes? Like a date? Would you be up for that? X - Alex.**_

* * *

 **New chapter**

After Alex dropped Piper home she raced off in her car as quickly as she could. To say things were awkward between the two women just now was an understatement and Alex was perfectly aware of that fact. She hated the way she left things with Piper this morning but wasn't in any state to think clearly at the moment or to do something about it.

When she got home she wasn't at all expecting Nicky to be there but there she was. Waiting for Alex inside her apartment like a little puppy. "Seeing as my room at the club wasn't available last night I came here instead," the wild haired woman spoke.

"Well, your room at the club is now free as we speak.. so feel free to leave at any moment," the brunette's words were harsh but she wasn't in any mood to keep up her good behavior for Nicky.

"Jesus, someone didn't got laid last night I guess?" Nicky stated more than asked the older woman. "Nope, far from it actually."

"But.. you were with blondie last night weren't you? I mean I saw all of her friends leave and she stayed didn't she? When I got to the lounge after my shift I could've sworn I saw a glimpse of you and blondie heading for the loft, so…."

"Yeah.. you're right. Still nothing to talk about though. If it wasn't fucked up already I'm pretty sure it is now." It wasn't normal behavior for Alex to be sulking about someone but Nicky already knew that Piper was the exception to every rule the brunette has ever made. Too bad sometimes that didn't completely got through to Alex herself yet.

"Don't you have anything better to do today Nick? I'm really not in the mood for company and I just want the house to myself and just lie in bed all day… so I can forget this day ever happened. Do you mind?"

Alex was walking through her apartment cleaning the most casual things that didn't need cleaning. "Yeah, I do mind actually," Nicky said. She hopped off of the couch and walked behind Alex mirroring her every move. "I mind very much as a matter of fact." Alex just rolled her eyes. She hated it when Nicky tried to act and sound all smart.

"See.. from the behavior you are sporting right now I sense that something went very wrong between you and Piper last night or this morning, and as you know me. I'm not leaving until I find out what it is.. so you might as well tell me now."

Nicky was still following Alex through her apartment and stopped when Alex went to sit by her kitchen on a bar-stool. Apparently Nicky helped herself to some coffee this morning. Right now for Alex that was the only positive thing about Nicky which she could think of. The woman was a pain in the ass almost all the time but she damn right could make good coffee. _And Alex was definitely a sucker for good coffee._

"I already told you Nick. There's nothing to fucking tell. She's straight. I'm gay. It doesn't match.. it's as simple as that."

"Oh Vause.. if you could only hear yourself right now. All girls are straight until they are not. I'm not supposed to tell you that.. you're living proof of it and you know it. I've seen _hundreds_ of girls give up their straightness for you" Nicky couldn't stop laughing at the sulking face that Alex was still sporting. She never thought the day would come where she witnessed her brunette friend all love struck about some girl. A blonde haired and blue-eyed girl. _To Nicky it was the best fucking entertainment in the whole wide world._

"When it comes to you… blondie is about as straight as I am, and **THAT** has to count for something doesn't' it Vause? So why don't you fill me in on some of the details and maybe I could help you out. It's a onetime offer Alex.. take it or leave it."

For the first time this morning Alex's eyes were focused on Nicky's and she knew her wild haired friend had a point. Piper wasn't the only one who was trying to tell her that she was very much gay for Alex Vause, so to speak. Apparently her friend Nicky was pretty sure that Piper had a thing for her and even Pete made a few comments about it already.

Maybe she was just fooling herself.. trying to find a way to back out so she didn't have to deal with her own feelings. Because she definitely had feelings for the blonde woman and to say that didn't scare her a little was just a flat out lie.

"Okay then.. so I didn't lie when I said that nothing happened between me and Piper last night. But I would be lying if I told you that I didn't want for something to happen between us.. for quite some time now actually."

"Really Vause? Shocker right there.. couldn't have seen that one coming like at all." Nicky rolled her eyes and the older woman and waited for her to talk further. "Very funny Nick.. just hear me out okay," she asked her friend.

"Last night Piper was out cold when I found her in the lounge after my shift... I was supposed to walk her home but that didn't happen because all she wanted to do was just sleep. So I brought her to my bedroom, undressed her and left to go sleep in your room... but when I woke up in the middle of the night I found myself underneath her body in your bed. And when I woke up the next morning she was still there and I was pretty fucking horny to say the least. I wanted to jump her right then and there but I knew that would be way too early for Piper."

Nicky was looking at Alex with wide eyes. She was liking this story already and couldn't wait to hear more. "So I told her that she had to move off of me and wasn't exactly subtle about the reason why.. she told me that she was okay with me touching her. I told her she wasn't remotely ready for me. Believe me.. not my finest moment. She flipped out on me about me thinking she was just some other straight girl; too inexperienced and too incapable of satisfying me in the bedroom department."

"All in all.. it was very fun and very awkward as you can imagine. And all this time she still lay on top of me and all I could think about was getting my hands on her practically naked body. My hands were aching to touch her and I was already practically fucking cumming without her even doing anything. It was so fucking embarrassing. I couldn't think at all… so after she climbed off of me after about a million years, I couldn't get out of the room fast enough. I ran for the hills and got us breakfast and after I dropped her home as soon as I could."

"There were no sweet goodbyes.. in fact I believe that there were no words said at all. Just me and Piper sitting in my fucking car and me being the one that was not capable of anything. I'm a fucking coward Nick. I'm a fucking coward and if there was even anything to begin with.. now I fucked it all up."

Nicky didn't comfort Alex like Polly did Piper. That wasn't how those two friends coped in this kind of situation. Nicky just opened a few cabinets in search for something in particular and made a noise of joy when she finally found it. She knew Alex kept a special bottle of tequila just in case and Nicky decided for the both of them that this was a time where Alex needed that special bottle. To be quite honest Nicky could use it herself by now.

"I'm sorry to say this Vause.. but you did fuck up a little. If one of the two of you fucked up it was indeed you. If you want my advice then I would say that you should pursue her. She really likes you.. If you don't want to believe her then believe me. Somewhere along the way I might have told Piper that there were two types of girls always hanging around you.. The ones that wanted to be you and the ones that want to fuck you. I told her that she needed to decide which one of those she belonged to. Back then it was already pretty clear to me that she was the latter.. but I wanted her to figure that out on her own."

"By now.. it is clear to me that she isn't any of those two. She doesn't just want to fuck you Vause. She genuinely cares about you. And I do too.. so do yourself a favor and just give in already. Chase her, charm her, fuck her.. do whatever it is you do to reign them in normally. I for a fact know that you won't regret it."

Nicky poured two more shot glasses for her and Alex to throw back. "That is some good tequila you have here my friend.. and as you wished. I will be going by now. Off to Lorna's to fuck some sense into myself again because I've had enough of sappy Nicky for years to come, thank you very much."

A few minutes later Nicky was indeed gone and Alex finally had some time to herself. Some much needed time to again think over this morning and keep Nicky's words into mind also. Was she doing the right thing by denying herself a real chance with Piper? Or did she just had to stop being a fucking coward and own up to her thoughts. Ask the younger girl on a date, like normal people would do? What did she have to lose? If it worked.. it worked, if it didn't.. at least she had some crappy love story to tell right? It was what everyone was saying these days. _Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all._

Still she wasn't sure and decided to take a quick nap before she would decide for sure about what to do with Piper. Once again she got rid of almost all her clothes and climbed into this time her own bed in boy shorts and an old t-shirt.

When her body came in contact with her mattress it was like everything got back into place again. She couldn't exactly find out what it was immediately but when she turned around to lie on side she recognized the aching between her legs as nothing but arousal. Sweet and torturing arousal for the blonde woman who wasn't in Alex's bed with her.

On one hand she wanted Piper with her right now.. but she was also kind of glad that she wasn't. In this way she could finally take matters into her own hands and could do something about the aching between her legs that started last night and never really went away ever since.

In the comforts of her own bedroom she didn't have to be careful about her needs and so she wasn't. One hand immediately took residence inside her boy shorts and the other shot to pinch her nipple faster than light itself. The combined sensation brought her to the brink of an orgasm in almost no time. To make her orgasm that much stronger she tried to make herself wait. She tried to keep herself on the edge for as long as she could. But even that appeared impossible all due to the blonde woman that haunted her dreams not only at night, but also during the day. When she came, she came hard and Piper's name stumbled from her lips. _So much for the nap that would clear her thoughts.._

She wanted to grab her phone from her nightstand to see if maybe Piper would have left her a message by now.. but she already knew that wouldn't be the case. If she wanted Piper, she needed to do something about it herself. Alex brought her fingers - still covered in her own juices - towards her mouth and quickly sucked them clean so she could type a message to the blonde.

 **Alex:** _ **I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly. I'm not usually like this Piper. I'm not used to having feelings for somebody.. especially not this fast. So forgive me if I in some way hurt your feelings this morning. As I already told you.. I really like you Pipes.. so I want to make it up to you. I really want to believe that you are ready for whatever this is between us, I really do. So would you go out with me Pipes? Like a date? Would you be up for that? X - Alex.**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So here is Alex's POV. Hope you all enjoy it as much as you enjoyed Piper's.. What will Piper say to the suggestion of a date? Keep reviewing people!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previous chapter**

 **Alex:** _ **I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly. I'm not usually like this Piper. I'm not used to having feelings for somebody.. especially not this fast. So forgive me if I in some way hurt your feelings this morning. As I already told you.. I really like you Pipes.. so I want to make it up to you. I really want to believe that you are ready for whatever this is between us, I really do. So would you go out with me Pipes? Like a date? Would you be up for that? X - Alex.**_

* * *

 **New chapter**

Up until that moment Piper was still focused on how she could convince the older woman that she was actually into her. So when she read Alex's text she couldn't be more happy. To actually get a chance to see her outside of work would help with her goal to convince Alex.

She didn't want to seem too keen though.. Alex was right that she hurt Piper's feelings a little this morning and if she wanted to make it up to Piper, who would Piper be to deny her from such a request?

Piper waited an incredibly long ten minutes before she replied to Alex's text.

 **Piper:** _ **It's okay Alex. If that date implies making it up to me I will think about forgiving you after ;)**_

Alex was still laying in her bed when a message from Piper popped up on her screen. It didn't go unnoticed by her that Piper sent the text exactly ten minutes after Alex texted her. It was a classic. Alex recognized the trying to play hard to get behavior from girls well..

Piper's text was casual as she expected.. but at least she said yes to the date. That was all she cared about for now. Seeing as her text about a date in the first place was not quite rationally based after her orgasm, she didn't exactly think it through and wasn't prepared to give Piper actual answers about details of the date. That sucked because she wanted to keep texting Piper but knew that if she would the blonde would start to ask questions to which she didn't have an answer yet.

 **Alex:** _**Good, I'm glad. That you're willing to go out on a date with me I mean.. X**_

She tried to keep the conversation casual but going, and waited for a response from Piper. It still seemed that Piper was the exception to every girl that Alex had ever known because she could turn the conversation in no time at all.. without Alex fully realizing what was happening. A direction they headed towards almost just once.. on the phone. But that wasn't exactly open and known by the both of them at that time.

 **Piper:** _ **I'm willing to try a lot of things Alex.**_

 **Alex:** _ **You didn't just go there did you?**_

 **Piper:** _ **Try me.**_

 **Alex:** _ **I'm not sure.**_

 **Piper:** _ **See.. that's the thing Alex. I am.**_

 **Alex:** _ **Touche Pipes. I have to give you that.**_

 **Piper:** _ **Anything else that you are ready to give me?**_

 **Alex:** _ **Really? We're still doing this…**_

 **Piper:** _ **I am still doing this. You are not participating much are you?**_

 **Alex:** _ **Nope. Getting harder not to though.**_

 **Piper:** _ **Give in Alex.**_

 **Alex:** _ **Don't tempt me Piper.**_

 **Piper:** _ **If you were here right now you could see that I'm putting on my pleeeaaaase face**_

 **Alex:** _ **Begging already?**_

 **Piper:** _ **Don't flatter yourself Vause.**_

 **Alex:** _ **I'm not the one saying please Piper..**_

 **Piper:** _ **Still rejecting all of my advances I see. Are you even sure YOU want to go on that date?**_

Alex was enjoying this kind of banter from Piper immensely. It's one of the reasons why she liked the blonde so much. She was always so predictable but at the same time she wasn't. Piper was always spontaneous and most of the times she didn't think things through before she said or texted them. It was a nice kind of dynamic which she could definitely work with.

She knew that she could tease the blonde and so she did. Sometimes she was afraid to get a rise out of Piper but at other times.. Times like this it was fun and easy and oh so satisfying for the brunette. She was still in her bed but by now she sat on it against the headboard.

 **Alex:** _ **I'm not rejecting anything Piper. Believe me.. I want to. And YES I am sure I want to go on that date. I was the one who asked you remember?**_

 **Piper:** _ **Yeah, yeah. Still a shame you didn't give in just now though.**_

 **Alex:** _ **Patience is a virtue, Pipes**_ **.**

 **Piper:** _ **God, I hate you right now.**_

 **Alex:** _ **The name is Alex kid. But thanks anyway. I can see the resemblance.**_

 **Piper:** _ **You are unbelievable.**_

 **Alex:** _ **Again; thanks.**_

 **Piper:** _ **Just stop talking Alex.**_

 **Alex:** _ **There are no words coming from my mouth Piper.**_

 **Piper:** _ **Stop being such a smart ass. And you're right. Nothing is coming from your mouth. Maybe you should start using that mouth in a way that concerns me...**_

 **Alex:** _ **Again; I can't believe you just went there.**_

 **Piper:** _ **Okay I'm done. I'm going to crawl under a stone right now.**_

 **Alex:** _ **In exactly two days, so this Friday. You and me.. I'll pick you up at your place around seven. I would say wear something sexy but even if you answered your door in a garbage bag I would still want to rip it off of you. That's how much I want to… Convincing enough for you kid?**_

She knew she had Piper at this text. It wasn't Alex's intention to reject everything that Piper was saying and implying with her texts. In fact.. she really, really... like really wanted to give in to the blonde. But she still wanted to play her cards right with Piper. She owed it to the both of them to give everything involving the blonde more consideration than she did normally.

* * *

After the proposal for a real date with a time and place Piper was ecstatic. She started running around the house like a maniac and Polly couldn't help but just stand there and laugh. Piper didn't calm down until in all her enthusiasm she knocked down a vase from the side table. She just stood there next to the glass that was spread on the floor. She was trying to pant quietly and it lasted a good minute before she calmed her breathing.

With one last look at Polly she grabbed her laptop from the couch and brought it into her bedroom. The banter over the phone was fun and all… but in two days she had a date with Alex and she still didn't feel comfortable or prepared about all the things that dating Alex Vause would probably really mean.

Switching her porn category from threesome to lesbian was a change that Piper could only welcome with open arms. She didn't know how she went so long without. It was so much better, more beautiful and intimate. Well, most of the videos then. But after clicking on some of the videos she quickly found out which were the ones she liked and that she could use for her research.

Without fully realizing it herself she always clicked on the videos that displayed a brunette and a blonde woman on the screen. It was just easier to get into it that way and imagine her and Alex together. After about an hour of watching porn Piper already felt a lot better about her upcoming date with Alex. She also was quite proud of herself that she just watched an hour of porn without getting herself off.

Of course she was a little turned on but the fact that she was watching it for research purposes helped a lot with keeping her hands off of her own private parts. She made a pact with herself that the next day she would do some more research and she would also go shopping with Polly for the perfect outfit.

* * *

The next morning before her shopping date with Polly she sent Alex a text about their date the next day. She knew that Alex wouldn't ruin the surprise by telling her what their plans were but she hoped that she would at least tell her to wear something casual or more formal.

 **Alex:** _ **Casual will be good kid. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. X**_

Alex made Piper feel all kinds of things but ever since they set a date and time for the actual first date the bad ass brunette club owner made her feel like a princess. Piper could be bad ass, Piper could be a little child, Piper could be bold and sexy. Piper could be a lot of things but being brought up by WASPs she couldn't deny that also loved to be treated like a princess.

The brunette on the other hand never made any of her former _girlfriends_ feel like a princess. She just didn't treat them that way and if they expected to be treated as such.. it already went too far for Alex. With Piper she didn't even have to make an effort to treat her like a princess. In some fucked up way Piper was Alex's princess and for this girl she would gladly be a knight in shining armor.

Piper made Alex want things she never thought she would ever want or look for in a woman. Piper made Alex question her whole life and personality and that wasn't always easy for Alex. With Piper she had to completely change her mind set, and the worst of it all was that she didn't have to put in any effort to actually do that.. it just all happened naturally.

Normally people would say that this was a good thing, right? But for Alex it was all just so out of her normal comfort zone. It was everything she despised in other people and now she was practically one of them. It was just something to get used to because losing Piper over something as silly as a mind-set wasn't an option for Alex. She just had to get her head around that maybe she would be dating a straight girl soon.

* * *

Polly was glad to perform her best friend duties as a personal shopper. She realized that maybe there were some topics in the upcoming possible 'relationship' between Alex and Piper that she would find difficult.. but this was something she could definitely handle.

Casual Piper looked fucking hot in skinny jeans and a cute top to match her outfit. Polly was the furthest from gay that you could possibly be.. but also she could see that Piper had a nice ass that would look extremely good in the light blue skinny jeans that Piper was currently holding up for Polly to see. "YESS Pipe, that's definitely the one! Go try it on while I grab a sexy top to match it!" She scooted her best friend over to the changing rooms in the store. Polly brought a mint green top for Piper and luckily she knew her best friend well.

It didn't take more than two stores for them to find the right outfit for Piper. Polly working in a clothing store helped with this a lot..

When they got home Piper went to her bedroom to relax a little and as she promised herself she watched some more porn before going out to dinner with Pete, Polly and unfortunately fucking Larry. Piper was ready to throw another tantrum at Pete for it.. but she knew it wasn't worth it. She wanted to keep herself in good spirits before her date with Alex the next day.

 **Piper:** _ **Going out to dinner with Polly, Pete and Larry right now. Will not be able to text you as much as I want to. X**_

 **Alex:** _ **Ugh Larry. Talk to you later kid.**_

 **Piper:** _ **I know right?**_

Ever since the banter between Piper and Alex by text they pretty much texted non-stop. Just casual all day things all through the day. So she also told the older woman that she had to go out to dinner with the famous couple plus Larry. Of course Alex wasn't exactly thrilled to hear it. She knew that Piper wasn't thrilled to see him either so that helped a little. She still would rather see that Piper didn't have to go at all or that fucking Larry would give up already.

On the other hand she could understand why he didn't. She was certainly not giving up on Piper anytime soon.. so why would he? With her blonde hair and perfectly innocent wide blue eyes she was the perfect prey for every guy in this city, and of course Alex. She usually didn't prefer blondes per se but as we already established Piper was the exception to every rule that Alex ever made.

Not being able to see Piper was almost killing Alex at this point. Normally they would see each other at work but Alex cut back the working at the club and did more at home. Also Piper didn't work at the club since their last encounter at which Alex had to work and Piper went out with her friends.

 **Alex:** _ **Where are you guys going to dinner?  
**_

 **Piper:** _ **Why?**_ _ **  
**_

 **Alex:** _ **Always with the questions.. can't you just answer mine without firing back one?**_

 **Piper:** _ **Noooo**_

 **Alex:** _ **Okay. I will see you tomorrow then.**_

 **Piper:** _ **Will I see you sooner if I answer that question?**_

 **Alex:** _ **You will never know now would you?**_

 **Piper:** _ **Fine you win. We're at that Italian place near Saltshaker.**_

 **Alex:** _ **Coincidence or just my luck?**_

 **Piper:** _ **You're not working at Saltshaker right.. so just coincidence I guess.**_

 **Alex:** _ **Got me there kid. Nope I'm not working but I can find a pretty important reason which implies the need for me to stop by there anyway.. and if I'm already in the neighborhood.. I haven't eaten yet so... it's a win win.**_

 **Piper:** _ **Coming to rescue me from a monster called Larry?**_

 **Alex:** _ **You said it Pipes.. Give me ten minutes.**_

After that of course Piper couldn't stop looking into the direction of the door. She waited to see the brunette woman walking through it. Hopefully wearing her leather jacket which made her look incredibly hot and bad ass.

When Alex walked finally walked through the door she spotted Piper immediately but decided to walk straight to the bathroom. She gave Piper a short glance but other than that she just hoped that the younger woman would be smart enough to follow her in there. But to be honest she already knew that she would.

Inside the restaurant Piper stood up from the table and excused herself like a polite WASP would do. Polly of course already spotted Alex walking through the door and had to work hard to contain a smirk for the other two guests at the table.

Piper pushed the door to the bathroom open and was immediately greeted by Alex who was leaning with her back against the sink. "Hi there," she said. Piper just watched and could barely get out a word the first few seconds. "Hello."

"So, Piper Chapman.. what now?" Alex was feeling bold tonight. She was feeling like herself again and she had enough of treating Piper like a straight girl that she should protect against herself. Piper told her many times that she wanted her. She was done playing coy and she was ready to test if Piper really meant what she was saying.

"What do you say if we give the end of tomorrow's date a test run?" She looked Piper into her blue eyes and started walking towards her slowly. Piper looked confused but entertained. Her face held a wide smile and she kind of suspected in what direction this encounter would go. Alex Vause came to Piper for a kiss. And if there was any way for Piper to really convince Alex of her willingness.. this would be her chance to prove it.

"I told you earlier I was willing to try a lot of things Alex. So why don't you try and see.." Piper took a step closer to Alex and felt Alex's hands wrap around her waist. Alex walked the both of them back towards the sink and pushed Piper's back into it softly. Her green eyes locked into Piper's blue ones. She looked into those eyes one last time and tried to find any form of hesitation, but she found none.

She leaned in for about eighty percent and if Piper wouldn't lean in the other twenty she would lean in ten more and see from there. She hoped but didn't expect Piper to lean in the other twenty right away. Their lips locked briefly. Alex didn't try to push it any further but then she felt Piper swipe her tongue against Alex's bottom lip. _Well what do you know? That girl surprises me every damn time._

She opened her mouth more to give Piper some room to work with. To say she was pleased with Piper's forwardness was an understatement. Their tongues met halfway and Alex tried hard not to completely lose herself into the feeling. Normally she would grab the hips of her partner harder by now and would show her who was in charge of the kiss.. but she wouldn't do that to Piper. She needed Piper to lead this kiss. She needed to know that Piper was okay with whatever they were doing.

She felt Piper's hands move into her long dark hair and in return she closed her mouth and smiled against Piper's lips. When she felt Piper's eagerness to progress the kiss she decided to hold back a little. It wasn't her intention to take this further than a kiss. In fact, about an hour ago she wasn't planning any of this.

Tomorrow was their first date and as much as she would've liked to take the blonde right here and now.. she knew Piper would appreciate her holding back at some point. She moved her face away from the blonde a little so she could look into her eyes in search for a reaction from the blonde.

Piper's blue eyes were already a little dilated and that pleased Alex to no end. "Let's get back in there shall we? Before Polly Hobby comes in here with a whole search party." Piper's face formed a little and shy smile. She couldn't form any other reaction because her head was still very much into the kiss that took place a few seconds ago. Alex grabbed Piper by the hand and already moved towards the door when Piper stopped her. "Are you going to eat with us."

"Do you want me to? We could make a pre-first date of it.." She asked the blonde. "Yeah… I would like that very much." They walked towards the table hand in hand and were greeted by a smiling Polly, a stunned Pete and an outrageous Larry.

 **A/N**

 **So a definite yes to the date! That probably wouldn't surprise anyone though! I hope the first kiss did... I also hope you all enjoy reading this chapter and the banter between Alex and Piper! I definitely enjoyed writing it ;) Keep reviewing and maybe more updates will follow real soon..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Previous chapter**

 _"Do you want me to? We could make a pre-first date of it.." She asked the blonde. "Yeah… I would like that very much." They walked towards the table hand in hand and were greeted by a smiling Polly, a stunned Pete and an outrageous Larry._

* * *

 **New chapter**

Larry looks at the united hands of the two women in front of him. "Piper, what is she doing here," he asks in a way that says that he hopes there is still another explanation for this encounter between the two women that are still standing by the table hand in hand.

Piper looks at Alex lovingly and then diverts her gaze towards Larry. "She's going to eat dinner with us." Polly just can't stop smirking. She always thought that Larry would be good company for Piper.. but from the start it was quite clear that Piper thought the exact opposite. Normally she would push a little harder. This time she didn't because Alex was in the picture and even Polly knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against the woman that was currently standing behind Piper.

"But Pipes," he said, and she had to do everything in her power not to scream at him for calling her that. "I thought we were here to get to know each other better, you know.. Like a date?" His brown eyes lit up at the words and hope sparkled from them. He could only hope that the sparkles would be well received by Piper.

They didn't though. "A date, Larry? Where in hell did you get that from? What have I said to you ever which made you imply that we would be having a date tonight Larry?" She was gritting her teeth at this point and Alex had it difficult to hold in her laughter. This night already couldn't get any better for her but this right here was pretty much priceless.

"Well.. you didn't say date exactly," he wanted to go on further with the conversation but was of course interrupted by a very angry Piper at this point. "No, you are right. Because I didn't even speak to you now did I?"

Pete was quietly sipping his beer. He knew that eventually he would get the blame for all of this. He was the only reason that Larry was here in the first place. He knew that he didn't give Larry a go for a date with Piper but when he heard Larry speak the words 'date' and 'getting to know each other better' earlier that evening he didn't exactly talk him out of it either.

He was just too focused on going out with his friends and didn't exactly saw any harm in Larry trying to flirt with Piper. He already knew she would shut down any of his poor advances, so what was the big deal anyway? Adding Alex to the group was apparently the big deal.. He didn't see that one coming exactly.

"I know but, but.. Pete." Larry tried to get out more words but it was getting harder for him by the second. "Pete thought it would be nice for the four of us to go out to dinner.." Piper shot an angry glare at Polly's boyfriend and he knew that he would pay the price for this later this evening. "Pete doesn't have any right to speak or think for me."

Larry tried to give this one last shot. "But we came here with the four of us Piper, like a double date. I think you should ask Alex to leave. Who's with me?" He looked around the table. Pete was staring down at the table and Polly was looking at Alex. Apparently those two bonded over the fact that this was all too hilarious for words to begin with.

Piper spoke op again with a businesslike voice. "I for one.. Larry, think that you should be the one to leave. See, you know.." She tried to think of the right words. "Polly came here for her boyfriend Pete and for her best friend Piper, me." She pointed at herself. "Lovely Pete right there came for his girlfriend Polly, his girlfriend's best friend Piper and his friend from Saltshaker Alex over here," she pointed at Alex while she went on. "And I… I came here for my best friend Polly, her boyfriend Pete and my lovely date to be, Alex. So, Larry.. It seems that the four of us have more persons in common than you. You're only here because of Pete. You're outnumbered.. so if you really want to play this childish game; I think you should leave." She ended her words with a polite WASP smile in Larry's direction.

He gave her his best angry look and stood up from the table. He said a quick goodbye to Polly and Pete and he walked past Piper and Alex. "This isn't over Piper," he said and when he tried to leave Alex grabbed him by his wrist. He looked up at her and she looked him stern in the eyes. "It never even started champ."

Piper and Alex went to sit in the booth by the table and were greeted by a wide smiling Polly. "Is it just me or did Piper wear lip gloss before she went to the restroom, didn't she Pete?" She looked at her boyfriend and tried for him to back her up in this statement. He knew that if he wanted to get lucky tonight he'd better give in to everything Polly said.

He cleared his throat before he answered. "Hmhm, Uh yeah I guess." Piper just looked at Alex and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Alex gave her a small smile in return and kissed her cheek softly. She turned her head back towards Pete and Polly and sported a perfect smirk before she answered. "It turns out our little Piper over here doesn't really prefer pipe as her name suggests." At that Piper's mouth hang open and she turned around to face Alex and slap her leg for it. "ALEEX."

Alex's words seemed to entertain Pete more than Polly. But still the combination of the four of them together worked out just fine. They enjoyed their dinner and Polly and Pete quickly discovered that the combination of Pete and Alex together meant a lot of booze. Piper was really glad that Alex already had a connection with Pete. It made things so much easier for her to enjoy a night out with all her friends in the future.

She didn't know what it was about Alex. Normally with guys she didn't think further than the night ahead and right now she was weighing pros and cons in her head about future topics for her and Alex. The pros were definitely winning by the way, and even if they didn't Piper didn't see how she could look over her attraction towards Alex anyway.

* * *

As a request from Pete and Alex the four of them decided to pay a short visit to Saltshaker after their dinner. It was clear that the four of them weren't done with this evening and at this point Alex would do everything to just stay a little longer in Piper's presence.

After she knocked down three shots in a row Alex grabbed Piper's wrist and walked them over to the dance floor. This way she figured she could get her hands on Piper's body without being too obvious about it. They already danced together once and Alex held good memories from that encounter.

Piper indeed felt comfortable on the dance floor with Alex. She moved her body freely and didn't mind it at all when the brunette woman moved closer to her from behind. Alex's hands rested on Piper's hips and she pulled in the younger woman a little more. Alex was still feeling bold. She moved Piper's blonde hair to one side of her neck so she could kiss the other side. She brought her lips towards Piper's neck and inhaled the scent that was uniquely Piper.

Before Alex pressed her lips to Piper's neck, Piper felt Alex's nose nuzzle into her neck and it made her smile. Polly was now standing across from Piper with a Margarita in her hand. She and Pete were standing on the side of the dance floor. Pete wasn't much of a dancer and Polly didn't feel like making a fool out of herself in front of all those people. The smile on Piper's face made her smile in return. She could see that her best friend was already pretty comfortable with the attention that Alex was giving her. She didn't flinch when Alex pressed her lips against the skin of her neck and she only closed her eyes when she felt that Alex opened her mouth more to work her pulse point briefly.

Still Piper tried to remember that her best friend was standing right in front of her and had a perfect view of what was happening between the two women. She opened her blue eyes and looked into Polly's. She could read the words from Polly's lips. "That was SO HOT," her brunette best friend whispered, and Piper whispered back. "I know, right."

After about an hour of dancing Piper could definitely say that she and Alex grew more in tune with each other and the doubts about being into each other slowly faded to the background. Piper was still very excited for tomorrow's date with Alex. She still didn't know what the two of them would be doing but that didn't matter now that she already felt so comfortable around her. She knew that this evening was probably the reason for a more intimate date the next day and she was grateful for it.

She didn't want her date with Alex to be a typical first date which was awkward and uncomfortable. She just wanted to enjoy her time with the brunette woman and wanted to be able to be intimate with her if they both felt like it. She of course understood that something like that took time but she also felt like they set a step in the right direction tonight.

* * *

The four of them shared a cab back to Piper and Polly's place. Pete would be staying with Polly of course and Alex would stay in the cab a little longer to get home. Piper was nuzzled into Alex's side in the backseat of the cab. She realized that they were about five minutes away from their home and that she had to say goodbye to Alex there.

It would be a quick goodbye because Alex would have to stay in this cab to bring her home. She didn't worry about Pete and Polly because she knew the both of them would immediately leave the two of them alone to say a goodbye of some sorts. Still she didn't want to say goodbye to Alex at all. She felt so comfortable and warm next to the woman. She didn't want Alex to leave her side just yet.

She sat up a little higher so she could reach Alex's ear and whisper in it. "Stay with me tonight," she said. Alex smiled before she turned her head towards Piper. She looked the younger woman deep into her eyes. "Do you really think that is a good idea Piper," she asked her. "Yes." She leaned in a little more towards Alex's ear so that Polly who sat next to her wouldn't hear her. "Even if it is just to sleep.. Please Alex, I don't want you to go." She looked Alex into her eyes.

She knew she could work those puppy dog eyes if she had to and she definitely needed them now. "Fine," Alex sighed. "Just to sleep though.." She looked the younger woman into her eyes again. "I mean it Piper, no funny business tonight." Piper smiled and decided to tease Alex some more. "Alright spoilsport. No funny business, I promise." At that she put her hand in Alex's lap and showed it to her. Two of her fingers were forming a cross. Alex laughed and pecked Piper's lips shortly. She spoke into her ear. "You are going to be the death of me someday you know?"

When the cab finally arrived Polly immediately spotted that Alex climbed out of the cab also. She gave Piper the look and Piper just winked at her. Polly rolled her eyes and tried to get Pete inside as fast as she could. Piper walked Alex towards her bedroom once again. She handed the woman a large t-shirt and went in to the bathroom to change into her nightclothes herself. Polly and Pete went straight to their bedroom so she didn't have to worry about them.

Piper already lies in the bed when Alex walks in in a t-shirt that is obviously way too short to cover up anything really. Piper is sporting a smirk and Alex now definitely knows that Piper gave her this shirt on purpose. "Smooth Piper. Get those filthy thoughts of yours in check because I am only here to sleep next to you. So please move your body way to the end of the bed, turn around and close your eyes so I can find the inner peace inside myself instead of jumping your bones."

The blonde just laughed at her. She was definitely enjoying the fact that Alex had a hard time keeping her hands off of her. To be really honest she wasn't really interested in keeping her hands off of Alex either. She knew that tomorrow was only their first date. Hopefully the first of many but still.. she knew that it would be sensible to take it slow. To at least wait for like what? Three dates to jump in the sack with this woman, so the speak. _That was going to be just pure torture for the both of them._

Alex went to lie next to the blonde and Piper sensed that she tried not to move as much. As if Piper wouldn't notice her if she just wouldn't move. She was laying on her back. Her eyes stared a hole into the ceiling. Her arms lay alongside her body and Piper could almost feel her clutching her hands to the mattress. As if she would let her hands go she would not be able to control them anymore.

Piper now figured that maybe that was really how Alex felt towards her. Of course Piper felt keen and curious to touch Alex. But if that was the case for Piper and Alex already knew what it would be like.. She figured that it was a thousand times harder for Alex to keep herself in check right now.

The hardest thing was that Piper really didn't want for Alex to keep herself in check. She wanted the woman that lay next to her. It was just a few hours ago that she had been kissed by Alex but already she wanted much and much more. For the second time since they met Piper moved herself to lie on top of Alex.

She saw the older woman's face flinch when she felt Piper's body come in contact with hers. It was already too much for Alex to feel Piper like that when she was half asleep but now she was very much awake and all her senses were heightened. Alex still kept her hands alongside her body and tried not to move. She just looked at Piper and waited for her to do something because she sure as hell wouldn't be the first one to break.

Piper held herself up on one elbow and moved one of Alex's arms to her waist. "It's okay Alex. You can touch me.." She knew that she spoke those exact same words that morning where Alex would absolutely not give in. Piper hoped that by now she convinced the woman that she really liked her and she hoped that Alex would show Piper that she indeed knew that.

When Alex still didn't move an inch Piper brought her face closer to Alex's. Their lips were almost touching and Piper decided to give Alex exactly five seconds to give in for real. The first two seconds she counted in her head. The last three she spoke against Alex's lips. "Three – two – o." Before she could get out the 'one' Alex grabbed Piper by the back of her neck and pulled her in for a real kiss.

Not the kind where their lips were kind of brushing. Not one of those where she hesitated to use tongue or not. Not one of those where she would let Piper lead the kiss. She immediately pushed her tongue inside Piper's mouth and this time she took her time to explore every inch of the younger girl's mouth. This time she didn't think about not getting too lost into the feeling that kissing Piper gave her.

She got lost and she just didn't care. Kissing Piper already felt like coming home. She kissed Piper without warning, without permission. Without even deciding to do it, but simply because she couldn't have done anything else. She needed the breath that Piper was holding. It belonged to her.

 **A/N**

 **You guys still have to wait for the date a little longer! I gave you the first kiss early.. even a sleepover! And I hope this fast update makes up for it also! First date will follow soon though, I promise! Good things will come to those who wait ;) Keep reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Previous chapter**

 _She got lost and she just didn't care. Kissing Piper already felt like coming home. She kissed Piper without warning, without permission. Without even deciding to do it, but simply because she couldn't have done anything else. She needed the breath that Piper was holding. It belonged to her._

* * *

 **New chapter**

Piper couldn't be more happy with the way Alex was letting herself go right now. She could feel all of the barriers between them disappear in that moment and she tried to kiss back Alex just as hard to let her know that she was perfectly fine with this kind of intimacy between them.

At first she didn't dare to move her hands over Alex's body more because she feared that it would break the spell between them. She was afraid Alex would wake up and realize that this was getting out of hand fast. And she wasn't wrong to be afraid about that..

Alex was kissing Piper like there was no tomorrow and she would be crazy if that didn't affect her in some way. Piper was getting more turned on by the minute and wanted to take this encounter a step further. The fact was that she wasn't even thinking about it like that. It was like her hands had a mind of their own and they couldn't wait to finally feel like what it would be like to touch Alex's tits. So that's exactly what one of them did. Piper kept herself propped up by one elbow and moved her other hand to touch Alex's right breast.

When Piper's fingers first came in contact with Alex's breast it was like something in Alex's mind blocked completely. The grip she had on Piper's neck loosened immediately and their kiss went from hungry kissing to just lazy kissing without tongue. Piper stopped her fingers from moving over Alex's breast because when she really touched the older woman for the first time that was the moment that Alex didn't seem interested in the kiss anymore.

It was like the worst reaction Alex could've given Piper at her touching Alex more intimately for the first time. _Way to make a girl feel good about herself.._ Alex only realized this when Piper opened her eyes and propped herself up on her two elbows again. She moved her face away from Alex a little more and instead of looking Alex into her eyes she just looked at the empty space on Alex's pillow next to her head. She wouldn't dare look the older woman into her eyes right now. She was sure about one thing though. It would need a miracle for Piper to ever show initiative towards Alex again. Just a few seconds ago everything was perfect and it changed into a disaster in no time at all.

Apparently it didn't matter what Piper said or did. It was never enough to convince Alex, and Piper now understood more and more that it had nothing to do with her but everything to do with Alex. For as far as she was concerned she was done with the games that Alex seemed to be playing. She knew that normally around other girls Alex was never like this. She heard Nicky talking about it non-stop. So when Alex just stopped dead in her tracks just now Piper felt both insecure and angry at the same time. Insecure that indeed she was doing something wrong because she didn't know how to please Alex but also angry because rationally she knew that this had nothing to do with her not being able to please the older woman.

She moved her body from Alex's and went to lie on her side facing away from Alex. The last thing she wanted was to cry in front of the other woman but she couldn't stop the tear that was forming in one eye.

Maybe Alex didn't mean to but with this behavior she was fucking with Piper's emotions big time. "I don't really know what just happened but I'm sorry if I shocked you." She spoke the words into the direction of the younger woman. "Are you sure you were there because I'm pretty sure that it was me that shocked you." Piper spat out the last words of that sentence.

"You didn't shock me Piper. You just took me by surprise a little I guess." She was trying to be as honest with Piper as she could because she knew they else wouldn't find a way out of this. "Why does it still surprise you that I want to touch you, Alex? I'm pretty sure I've been very clear about that multiple times. You still just don't seem to hear it. Or maybe you still don't want to…"

"Please not this again Piper.. still don't want to, come on! When have I ever not wanted you? I've been wanting you from the first moment I saw you Piper. You ought to know that by now don't you think?" Alex couldn't help but get a little angry at Piper too.

"Then why is it Alex that every time we set a step forward you seem to walk two steps back huh? Would you just please stop trying to put this thing on me being straight or whatever. I'm so sick of that excuse. Because that's what it is Alex. An excuse for whatever reason it really is that you don't want me touching you or being with you."

That definitely got Alex thinking. Once again she realized that it was indeed her and her actions that seemed to prevent the two of them to take steps forward instead of backwards every time. Piper knows that Alex isn't trying to hurt her in anyway and she also knows that she is holding back for that very reason. She knows that Alex means well. She knows that Alex is trying to better her life and wants to take this slowly with Piper. So being angry at her isn't totally justified but as usual with these tantrums she just can't help herself.

She was pretty turned on before Alex took it down a notch and in the heat of the moment she tends to say things she wouldn't when she would be thinking about them first. Of course she was hurt by the rejection but Alex must have been at least a little hurt by her words too.

"I didn't mean to offend you, shock you or hurt you in any way Alex. I just really want to be with you. And kissing you felt really good. Incredible actually." She turned around on her other side so she was facing Alex again. Alex saw that Piper's blue eyes lit up at the words she was speaking just now. At this she understood that indeed Piper really enjoyed kissing her.

"My body just got a mind of its own I guess and I just wanted more of you. That's all it is, Alex. I want you. All of you. And I know this wasn't planned or that you can't exactly call it 'taking it slow'. But it just felt good and I guess I really want to know what it feels like to really be with you. To touch you without you backing away or being afraid of touching me because you think I'm not ready for it."

It felt good getting all of her honest feelings out towards Alex. "Quite frankly I was more than a little turned on." She admitted shyly to the older woman. Of course this got Alex smirking. Why would she regret a move that turned on the blonde? Everything that Piper was saying was right. She did want to take it slow with her. And however appealing Piper's words were to just ignore that need and just take things further right now she knew she would regret it somewhere down the line if she didn't keep her word to Piper.

"I hear what you are saying. I really do Pipes. And believe me when I say that everything you want is everything that I want… and more. But I also still really want to do right by you and take it slow between us. So you can do whatever you want to try and persuade me Piper but I'm just not going to give in. I said no funny business and I meant it." Piper's face grew sad at this.

"However.." Alex spoke and Piper got her hopes up a little at these words. "I wouldn't totally be opposed to you getting to know my body a little more and if you would be okay with me getting to know yours that would be even better. There is a line that we're not going to cross tonight babe, and I guess before we cross that line when can still have a little fun, can't we?" She quirked up her eyebrows at Piper and couldn't be happier to see Piper smiling ever so widely at her.

Maybe this was what having a relationship with someone was really about. Communicate, really hearing what the other has to say and then act on it in a way which seems reasonable for both. Compromise. _I could get used to that._

"Well then," the younger woman spoke. "Lead the way. Because I'm not sure I can handle being rejected by you once again." The words stung a little but she saw Piper smiling at her so she knew she didn't mean it like that.

This time she moved her body on top of Piper's and smiled softly at the younger woman that was laying beneath her. First she kissed her soft pink lips and then she moved to work on her neck a little. With every move she made she kept in mind to not get Piper worked up to a point where there would be no return. It would just be cruel for the both of them. Piper still kept her hands alongside her own body. It was clear that she indeed saw no fun in getting rejected once again so she was just taking whatever Alex would be giving her, and nothing more.

When Alex was propped up on both of her elbows, her body hovered over the blonde, she saw that Piper couldn't help but stare at Alex's tits. She couldn't get a perfect view of them because the t-shirt that Piper gave her was too high to show any cleavage but the older woman's nipples must have been hard as rocks because she could definitely see them perking through her t-shirt. Just thinking about that turned Piper on immensely and Alex could feel Piper trying to rub her thighs together underneath her. "Little eager are we?"

Again Alex got reminded at how easy it was for her to get the younger woman blushing. With this she knew that taking it slow was the right thing to do. Piper could say that she was ready all she wanted. But she knew better. If this got Piper at such a state of blushing.. she knew they had to cross a few bridges to really get there.

Even though Piper was still blushing she didn't avert her gaze from Alex's tits. "You can touch them if you want Piper. I'm not going to swat your hands away or anything," she chuckled during those last words. While Piper brought both her hands up carefully she kept staring at Alex's tits. It was as if she needed those eyes to concentrate on the body parts she was about to touch otherwise she couldn't get the job done.

Her fingertips came in contact with Alex's breasts once again and a small smirk formed on her lips. Alex chuckled at seeing Piper's face expression change into something very positive. It was more like a biology class then a sexual encounter but Alex didn't care. "Ugh they are so soft." Piper squeezed Alex's tits softly and even though not everything up until this point went as smoothly as Alex was used to, she couldn't help but let out a soft moan at the feeling of Piper touching her like this.

It was like Piper was totally mesmerized by the two objects she was holding in her hands. She was alternating between weighing them and squeezing them softly. She felt Alex's nipples get even harder and groaned at the feeling of those stiff peaks against her hands. "God Alex." Piper was so turned on right now. She was sure that she was about to cum from just touching Alex's tits. She didn't want to let in the older woman on this fact but was quite pleased about the thought of getting off like this tonight. She knew that if she wouldn't cum tonight she would not fall asleep. She was already on the brink and impossibly wet by now. If they would stop now she'd sneak off to the bathroom later into the night to take care of herself.

She was curious if Alex felt the same but didn't dare ask the woman about it. Piper squeezed Alex's tits a little harder. She felt her pussy flutter. Even though she thought she could keep her state of being horny from Alex, the older woman knew exactly what was going on. She was laying between Piper's legs at this moment and she could feel Piper trying to rub her thighs together. But instead she was pressing against Alex's legs and her back arched of the bed a little when she felt her pussy getting more in contact with Alex's body.

Without even fully realizing it herself Piper kept pushing her hips up a little and in that way she was rubbing herself against Alex. Piper still didn't know that Alex knew exactly what was going on here. It was perfectly common for her to rub herself against another female and she knew exactly what it could do to you. Of course all of this was affecting Alex also by now. She couldn't help herself but move her hips in sync with Piper's.

Piper moaned to the sensation and once again her back arched up from the bed a little more obvious this time. She was looking into the older woman's green eyes and realized that Alex saw her blush again. She wanted to grab a pillow and just put it over her head but Alex didn't let her. Instead she kissed Piper and again she pushed her tongue into the younger girl's mouth. Even though she didn't wait for permission she knew she wouldn't get any objection from Piper's side.

She could hear and feel Piper moan into her mouth and this time she felt her own pussy flutter quite clearly. She knew that there was no turning back for the both of them now. They had to get off someway because they sure as hell wouldn't rest before. Alex pressed her hips harder into Piper's and kept kissing her. Alex moved herself so that one of her legs was between Piper's and the other one on the outside. She pressed her thigh into Piper's pussy and by that she definitely earned a reaction from Piper. The younger woman stopped their kiss to moan out loud.

Normally Piper would be embarrassed but at this moment she was too turned on to even care. She wasn't the only one that was moaning from time to time so she knew that the brunette above her was enjoying herself too. At first she felt that Alex was precisely pushing her thigh against Piper's pussy but later she felt that Alex was also rubbing her own cunt against Pipers thigh. Even though Piper was already laying on the pillow she tried to let her head fall back more and Alex definitely saw Piper's eyes roll into the back of her head.

Up until this point Alex hadn't touched Piper's perky breasts and even thinking about it she felt another gush of wetness pool out of her. She moved one of her hands over Piper's tit and she smirked when she felt that Piper immediately did the same to her. She was mirroring her every move and it worked. Alex kissed Piper once more and that was the last straw for the both of them. They tumbled over the edge together but both tried to be as quiet as possible. It was clear that they both weren't entirely comfortable with letting go completely.

Alex moved off from Piper to lay next to her but was careful to still pay attention to Piper. She couldn't really wrap her head around what happened just now but figured she had to make sure that Piper was okay first. "So that was… something," she spoke against Piper while she pushed a blonde streak of hair behind her ear. Piper grabbed the duvet all of the sudden and moved it over her body more. She felt quite exposed but also really happy. "Yeah," she answered softly.

Alex was immediately afraid that she overstepped some line tonight but was quickly healed from that thought by a content Piper that moved on her side and nuzzled her face into the crook of Alex's neck. "Thanks for that," she spoke again.

"I hardly did anything Piper. We were both very equally participating, babe. It was very awesome but trust me kid. You're in for so much more.. you ain't seen nothing yet."

Piper moved her body again so she was facing away from Alex again. She patted on the space behind her back to let Alex know that she wanted the woman to move closer to her. "Spooning already huh?" Alex asked the blonde in a playful way. "Just shut up Alex, you're just as sappy as me. If not more. Don't you even try and deny it. And by the way; I'm very interested in seeing the rest."

It took some time to get herself to calm down. Once again she thought over the events of tonight and the planned date for tomorrow but eventually Alex fell asleep with a small smile on her face and it was all because of the woman that was laying in her arms fast asleep.

 **A/N**

 **I am so very sorry that this chapter is still not about the first date. But then again, I'm also not really sorry. This is how I see their sleepover develop and I hope that you all enjoy reading this chapter. I felt like the sleepover deserved another chapter so here it is. Everything that happens in this chapter only makes sure that their date is much more comfortable for both! Just like I said the last time. Relax, the first date is coming soon! Good things come to those who wait. Keep reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Previous chapter**

 _It took some time to get her heart to calm down. Once again she thought over the events of tonight and the planned date for tomorrow but eventually Alex fell asleep with a small smile on her face and it was all because of the woman that was laying in her arms fast asleep._

* * *

 **New chapter**

When they woke up they were still in the exact same position in which they fell asleep. Alex was spooning Piper from behind and her nose was nuzzled into Piper's hair and neck. Alex woke up due to a stirring Piper in her arms. Piper stretched herself to her full length and automatically Alex pulled Piper in by her waist a little tighter. Alex's hand was placed onto Piper's bare belly under her t-shirt. With her hand she squeezed Piper's abs a little and spoke into her neck. "Morning babe."

"Mm. Good morning Alex." Alex rolled onto her back. "Yeah.. I guess it is a good morning, isn't it?" Piper rolled onto her back also and Alex took that as her que to climb on top of her and indeed say a proper good morning to the woman in bed with her. She didn't look into Piper's eyes for hesitation of any kind and kissed the blonde full on the lips. Which made Piper feel pretty smug about herself. Apparently what happened last night has done them both good and Alex didn't seem to be so careful around her anymore. Perhaps she did get through to the older woman this time.

"So, today's the day huh?" Piper asked Alex as if she needed confirmation that their date later that day was still going to take place. "Yes it is Piper. So I'm going to move my ass out of your apartment so that you can prepare yourself for what is about to come." She smirked to the younger woman laying underneath her and didn't exactly show any kind of haste in her movements which didn't imply that she really would leave soon. "What are we going to do that I need more than seven hours of preparing for, Alex?"

"Well.. I thought that since these sleepovers are taking place on a regular basis already.. that maybe after our date you would want to spend the night with me.. At my place, since I've been here twice already and you haven't been to my place yet?" Even though Alex was pretty sure that Piper wouldn't say no to such a suggestion, she knew she wasn't sporting the normal bad ass look she had around everyone else.

Piper's lips turned into a full blown smile and she practically moved Alex off of her immediately. If this would be really the case she indeed wanted to make good on her hours of preparing for this date. "Didn't you say something about leaving? I mean.. you said it yourself. I need to prepare myself for tonight Alex." She jumped out of the bed and wrapped a robe around her body. She already stood in the doorway and waited for Alex to climb out of the bed also. She couldn't wait to wake up Polly and get her to help her get ready for today. In her head she was already making a list of all the things she had to do before Alex would pick her up again around seven this evening.

Even though Polly and her went shopping for an outfit the other day, she still wasn't sure about the top and shoes and just the styling of it all. So to pick the perfect outfit would already take up two hours because she still didn't know what they would be doing. She needed to shave her legs, shower and prepare herself down there, put on some make up and do her hair. And on top of that due to recent events she needed to pack an overnight bag and pick out something to sleep in. She knew that Alex already slept over twice and she slept at Saltshaker once so the woman knew she slept in her panties and a large t-shirt but still.. this time was different. She wanted this time to be different. Those seven hours didn't seem like seven anymore in Piper's head. She would always get this way if she was enthusiastic about something.

"Piper just get back in here will you. I was not entirely done with saying good morning to you and you will have plenty of time to prepare for tonight, I promise." The younger woman doubted her decision to get out of bed for a moment but decided that this would really be for the best. She needed all the time she could get to get ready and she would see Alex this evening and would spend the night with her.. so it wasn't that she would deprive herself from the woman for that long.

"No Alex. I'm going to get myself ready for tonight and I will promise you that it will be worth the wait, okay?" Alex pouted but started to get out of the bed anyway since Piper wasn't changing her mind any time soon. "You can come over here and get one last kiss though, you know for today." This was playful Piper. Alex loved playful Piper. She could work with playful Piper. Alex didn't bother to put any more clothes on before she walked Piper's way. She knew the blonde would be eyeing her up and down and she knew that in this way she would definitely have an effect on Piper.

"Last kiss for today huh? So no kisses tonight? A kiss free date then?" _Exactly.. Piper didn't think that one through. Yes to kisses tonight. Abso-fucking-lutely yes to kisses tonight. Hopefully more than just kisses tonight._ Her mouth fell open into a perfectly well formed O before her lips turned into a smile and her cheeks began to blush furiously. She looked like a little child right then and Alex thought she was absolutely adorable. "Noooooo. Yes to kisses tonight," Piper answered.

"Mm, whatever you say kid. But I'll take that kiss right now also. So come here will you." She wasn't moving closer or leaning into Piper. Piper was the one that had to come to her. Like she was the spider and Piper the fly. It was true though. Alex was different around Piper than around every other girl. But still ever since Alex let go of the thought that she had to be extremely careful around Piper.. she felt more and more like her old self. Her old self mixed with feelings for the younger girl. Like a spider that fell in love with the fly that he earlier had captured into his web. A really fucked up spider that is.. but it was too late to do anything about it now.

Piper moved towards Alex and couldn't help but put her own hands immediately onto Alex's half naked body. First she put her hands on Alex's upper legs for a moment and then she gripped the end of her t-shirt into her hands before she dared to move her hands under it to touch Alex's toned abs and move her fingers up to touch Alex's full breasts. She played with them by using her fingers for light touches around Alex's nipples and when she felt Alex smirking into the kiss she dared to cup them fully. She felt Alex's already hardened nipples strain against her hands and moaned into Alex's mouth.

Alex was holding Piper lightly by her waist and only now moved her hands under Piper's robe to grab both her ass cheeks into her hands. She squeezed them softly and by now Piper fully understood that they would be able to touch each other more frequently and intimately from now on. She realized that instead of holding her off Alex was now encouraging her to move further or to just touch her the way she wanted to touch her. Instead of taking steps back they were finally moving forward. Alex deepened the kiss by pushing her tongue into Piper's mouth and letting it roam freely exploring Piper's delicious mouth once again. After a few seconds she pulled away reluctantly though. It was the only way that they would tear apart today only to meet up later again. If it wasn't for the meeting up later again.. she wouldn't have torn herself away from Piper just now.

* * *

After Alex was gone Piper carefully knocked onto Polly's bedroom door. She needed her best friend but didn't want to interrupt anything that could be going on between Polly and Pete at the moment. Polly immediately opened the bedroom door in her robe though. Pete was already gone so that meant that Polly was more than happy to attend to Piper's every need today.. _Not really though.. but still. Sometimes as a best friend you have duties you do not always ask for. You just do them anyway because you know it's going to make her happy and you know that if it was you she would do the same thing._

Piper's lips were still a little swollen and her face a little flushed from Alex and her kissing by her bedroom door. "So I'm guessing you guys did it lesbian style last night right?" Piper rolled her eyes at that but she wasn't going to correct Polly in any way. Frankly she was happy that Polly was interested in her love life even though it involved Alex.

Polly was walked through the living room fast to make some coffee first because if she was going to receive details about Piper's lesbian sex life she needed to get some coffee into her body first. But then again maybe she should've kept her mouth shut in the first place until the coffee was ready. Luckily for her Piper didn't have enough to tell Polly yet that would've thoroughly shocked her but she knew that any day now the blonde would be storming into her bedroom with the wildest stories. Back in the day Polly used to listen to Pete when he talked about some hot as fuck lesbian named Alex that worked at Saltshaker.

Pete loved Alex's stories about her fucking women but he never got to know those stories from Alex herself. It was always Nicky who couldn't keep her mouth shut when it came to Alex's concurs. And even Nicky didn't always get those stories from Alex herself. She usually saw them happening for the most part or she would bribe the other girl to tell her all about it.

Polly could act like she wasn't interested in hearing every detail but she still kept asking Piper detailed questions without fully thinking about if she even wanted to hear the answer to it. It just came natural. Piper and her had been friends for years. Decades even. They used to talk about everything.. so this was no different. "So, what did you guys to last night then? Just spill it Pipe. That look on your face tells me that you're talking bullshit. I can spot it from miles away Piper. I know for a fact that you were ready to jump her bones when we were at Saltshaker last night and the fact that you invited her to stay over even though she wasn't planning to doesn't put me in another direction really. So – just – spill!"

"We didn't do anything really Pol. I'm being honest here. We just kissed. Maybe a little second base. Nothing more." When she heard herself say the words _second base_ she felt a rush going through her body and she knew her face was flushed again. She hated that Alex could make her feel this way without really doing anything. "I got off on it though," she smirked towards her best friend. "Jeez Pipe what are you? Like... a horny sixteen year old teenager. What kind of lesbian are you?" Piper smiled widely before answering without a second thought. "The boob touching kind."

"Pfft. I wish I got off of a little boob touching," Polly answered. "It's not really the same though," Piper tells her best friend. "I got off by touching her boobs mostly, and of course she was touching mine as well and her thigh was between my legs and God this was already amazing. I can't wait for the rest." Piper's eyes were always sparkly blue but right now Polly notices that she can't remember a time where she saw Piper's eyes this wide and blue.

"Ugh Pipe jeez, that's enough for now okay? Let's just focus on picking an outfit for tonight. I can handle that I think." Whenever Polly would mention tonight she felt all giddy and happy inside. Alex hasn't given her a clue about their date and to think that she will know where they will go within a few hours is driving her crazy. "Is she a boob or an ass person," Polly asks her best friend.

Piper looks at Polly as if she just asked her the most stupid question ever. "Look at my chest Pol. There's not much to see really…" Polly looks at Piper as if she tries to apologize to her with just her expression. "No Pipe.. I mean yeah. So you've got small boobs? Half the women I know have small boobs, and I've seen yours. They're nice. They're not huge but they are perky and I don't know. You've got nice boobs and a fine ass Chapman. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise." Piper smiles brightly at her friend. She doesn't always say the right thing but right now, when she needs it, she does.

"So.. We just have to pick an outfit that will make both your ass and your boobs look good," Polly says. With their coffee mucks still full they walk towards Piper's bedroom to look inside her closet for clothes. She was already sure about the skinny jeans that they bought the other day. Her ass looked perfect in it. After Piper takes a bath and Polly accompanies her in the bathroom for some chitchat. Piper shaves her legs and makes sure that everything is smooth and taken care of down there. She goes for black lace panties and a black lace bra. She feels comfortable and sexy in those and if she knows anything about Alex at this point she guesses that the older woman wants her to feel as comfortable as possible.

Piper's all done and ready for Alex by five o'clock so she still has two hours to kill before the brunette gets here. When she thinks about the upcoming night or the night before she gets antsy and a little horny to be quite honest. She didn't forget that Alex told her that she hasn't seen nothing yet and she was oh so curious to find out more. Not that she knew if anything would happen tonight.. but Alex did ask her to spend the night so she figured that must have been reason enough to believe that Alex at least wanted to be with her at some level.

In those two hours Piper paced around the apartment a little until Polly couldn't handle her behavior anymore. She poured her blonde friend a glass of Pinot Grigio to get her nerves under control a little. She knew that Piper was lightweight though so she made sure that she didn't knock down the glass all at once like she knew she wanted to. Piper finished the glass just in time before she heard Alex knock at the door three time.

"Hey," Alex said while she was standing in the doorway with her hands tucked away in the back pockets of the black jeans she was wearing. Above she wore a dark green V-neck which made her boobs look fantastic. She knew it and she kind of guessed that Piper would think the same. She knew the blonde was all new in the lesbian department but she also knew that Piper was mesmerized by her tits as soon as she touched them for the first time. What she didn't know was that the blonde was already mesmerized by them long before she touched them for the first time. Ever since she saw Alex walk half naked out of and towards the shower stalls at Saltshaker, she kept thinking about them. What it would be like to touch them. What she would feel when she touched them and even what it would be like to put her mouth on them. She didn't get a chance to do that however and she hoped that _that_ would change very soon.

Piper waved a quick and nervous goodbye to Polly before she let Alex kiss her on the cheek. They were both a little clumsy and obviously nervous for their first real date. Alex's nerves calmed down the second she saw Piper walk out in front of her and she could take in the blondes body perfectly this way. Piper was wearing light blue jeans with mint green all-stars and a loose grey blouse. She figured that maybe the mint green top would be too much with the shoes. This way the natural colors made her blue eyes sparkle even more. Alex was a little surprised that Piper went for totally casual but it definitely pleased her. In these clothes Piper seemed to have some kind of playfulness over her which the brunette hasn't recognized in Piper often. But then again maybe that was her own fault for making assumptions for Piper that weren't based on anything really.

* * *

When they were out of the apartment building Piper was silently waiting for Alex to give her any kind of clue about their date. Alex informed her that they would be walking since the place that they would be going wasn't that far from Piper's apartment. It was a beautiful summer evening and even though it was still light out there would be a point where the night air would appear. So Alex did not only bring herself a sweater but Piper too, since she didn't inform the younger woman that they would spend most of the night outside. Piper's things were packed into an overnight bag which Alex offered to carry around her shoulders. At first Piper refused but to be honest she really liked the gentleman behavior that Alex was sporting.

During their walk Piper got a pretty good idea to where they would be walking and she knew that she definitely was right when they walked under some sort of archway of green to enter the park nearby Piper and Polly's apartment. Why didn't she think of this sooner? Once a month on a Friday night there was a film night at the park where a lot of people would come even though they probably had seen the film that they were showing. Still people would enjoy it immensely to be surrounded by nature and people, just enjoying their night on picnic blankets with food and drinks.

Alex bribed Nicky to keep safe their spot with a blanket which Alex earlier took her time to decorate with everything that Piper's heart could possibly yearn for. She couldn't care less that her best friend thought it was cheesy that she brought a picnic basket filled food and drinks. She just hoped that Piper would appreciate it and would see that she really put some thought into this. That she wouldn't do this for just anyone.

When Nicky saw the two lovers walk up towards her she couldn't help herself but just hang around a little longer to greet the two women. Alex had asked her to just leave when she saw them approaching, but she just had to greet Piper and let her know that she had a part in this. But of course her top reason was just to tease them and preferably Alex a little more. "Well, well.. What do we have here? If it aren't the two love birds."

"Yeah, yeah Nick. Are you planning on crashing this whole date or do you think that I can manage that from here on out?" Nicky just smirked at Alex and stood up to indeed leave them alone for the night. "I think you can handle it just fine without me boss. And blondie, you have fun. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." With that she just walked away and left the two girls standing side by side waiting to get comfortable.

Piper went to sit first. "Well, that means I can do just about anything because we both know there isn't much that Nicky Nichols wouldn't do, is there?" She smiled up at Alex and the older woman relaxed visibly at Piper's words. Sappy as ever The Notebook was displayed on the screen tonight. Piper might have once mentioned that it was her favorite movie so for Alex this night couldn't have been more perfect. On top of that Alex really went out of her way with all the snacks that she put into the basket. Almost all the products were healthy but delicious and Piper was thankful for it because that glass of white wine made her pretty hungry.

Once they got their belly's filled Alex revealed the bottle of Pinot Grigio she brought with her for tonight. She knew it was Piper's favorite and they would drink it slowly together because she didn't want Piper to be drunk or too buzzed to make any decisions tonight. She herself could drink a lot more before she felt anything so Piper would probably end up drinking a third of the bottle and would leave all the rest for Alex.

All the while they were sitting on the blanket next to each other. Not with a lot of space between them but still space none the less. They talked a little while they were watching the movie on the background. Alex has seen The Notebook once. Piper had to bribe it out of her though. Piper doesn't really pay attention because she has seen it over a thousand times and the fact that there's a beautiful woman sitting next to her makes sure that her attention is otherwise compromised.

Piper can't stop looking sideways and pretty much directly into the cleavage that Alex is sporting with that V-neck. Alex is pretending to be into the movie but she sure as hell sees Piper glance at her almost every second. They're about half into the movie when she sees Piper shake visibly. She's definitely cold and tries to hide it because of course she forgot to bring a large sweater into her overnight bag. She didn't think she'd need it. "You cold Pipes?"

"No, it's not that bad, Alex." Alex looks at Piper with a serious face. "Come on Piper, I can see that you're shivering. Don't tell me otherwise. Just tell me how you feel and what you want whenever and I promise that from now on I will listen more carefully to what you have to say.. I know that you've said things and I wouldn't always listen to them and just act on what I thought was best for you.. but I won't do that again Piper. You know what you want. I should respect that. I will from now on."

Alex opened up her legs more and patted on the space between. She wanted Piper to come sit between her legs. But before Piper stood up she also brought out a large sweater for the younger woman out of her bag. "Here, put this on and then I hope that you're still cold enough to come sit with me so that I can warm you up a little more." Her lips formed a perfect smirk and her eyebrows were quirked a little. She was daring Piper and Piper could work with that Alex. She liked that Alex a lot more than the Alex that was always so careful around her.

Piper went to sit between Alex's legs and immediately leaned back until her back was in contact with Alex's front. She felt Alex's nose nuzzle into her neck and take in the way she smelled. Alex placed a kiss on Piper's neck before she looked at the screen again. Alex placed her hands on Piper's belly over her large sweater and Piper started playing with Alex's fingers immediately. They were long and slender. Her nails short but well-manicured. Piper couldn't help herself but wonder what those fingers were capable of. She was lining every one of Alex's fingers with one of her own. Slow touches and Alex kept thinking that nobody ever took the time to touch her like this. It was slow, intimate and it turned her on. Piper playing with her fucking fingers turned her on.

And Piper knew it because she felt Alex shift her hips a couple of times against Piper's back. Alex nuzzled her nose back into Piper's neck and started placing kisses all over it. She moved her fingers from Piper's grip and slowly placed them underneath Piper's sweater and blouse to get direct contact with the naked skin of Piper's belly. She was using all her fingers to stroke Piper's skin softly which made Piper flex her abs. "God, that's so hot kid. I know I've said it before but I swear that you will be the death of me someday."

She couldn't exactly get further under Piper's blouse from this point so she moved her hands over the blouse but still under her large sweater to the top of Piper's front upper body. All the buttons on the blouse were closed up until Piper's throat. If it wasn't for that she wouldn't have asked the younger woman for permission but she did. She moved her mouth to Piper's ear and whispered in it. "Can I open some of those?" Piper nodded furiously. She couldn't get Alex to work fast enough. Piper opened the first two buttons herself while Alex was opening some buttons just above her boobs.

Piper wasn't wearing anything under the blouse but the black bra she chose together with Polly earlier that day. Alex stroked Piper's skin just above Piper's bra. Slow and soft strokes with just her fingertips. It made Piper close her eyes and she was already having a hard time holding back a tiny moan which was making its way to escape her lips.

They were about twenty minutes away from the end of the movie. Piper really tried to pay attention to it because up until this point she couldn't really remember anymore why this was her favorite movie. She didn't feel it at all tonight. Alex was so much more interesting than watching this. But still, she appreciated this kind of date with Alex. It was romantic and intimate and with all the other couples around it kind of made her feel special that Alex wanted to be here tonight with her. She knew Alex wasn't the person that took girls on dates, especially not this kind of date. So the fact that she wanted this with Piper and that she planned all of this without any interference from the younger woman.. it made her so happy. Alex made her happy and she hoped that she would be feeling like this a lot more because of Alex.

Alex was still stroking Piper's skin under her blouse but kept her touches above Piper's bra and switched between touches there, Piper's neck and her belly. She alternated between those three to not get Piper too worked up. She knew she could bring the younger woman into a pile of mush in no time but she also knew that it would be unfair of her to do this here. Still to be able to touch Piper like this without thinking about if it was okay or if she should take things more slowly or anything like that.. it was relieving. She didn't really think or worry about anything once the movie started and her and Piper got closer. She brought her lips back towards Piper's ear and whispered in it again. "Are you having fun tonight kid?"

Piper let her head fall back a little so that it was resting on Alex's shoulder. She turned her head a little so that her lips could get in contact with Alex's cheek. "I am.. thank you Alex."

"Good. That makes me happy." Alex can't help but smile due to the kisses that Piper is still placing on her face. She knows very well that Piper is expecting her to turn around her head a little so that Piper can kiss her properly, but she decides to tease her a little more first. What she doesn't know is that Piper is aware of this, and she's ready for whatever Alex is throwing at her. "You make me happy, Alex." There's no comeback for Alex from that except a smile on her face that shows the real her. The real her that is falling hard for Piper. "Do you mean that?"

Once again Piper sees Alex being vulnerable for her. It makes her wonder what happened to Alex in the past which makes this side of her appear from time to time. "Yeah. I mean that, and those are the end subtitles! Look at that.. so does that mean that we can get the hell out of here and go to your place? Not that I want to sound too eager or anything.. but I'm still a little cold and I really want to see your place." She smiled softly at the older woman.

"Yeah okay Pipes we can go. Since I did promise you a date with a sleepover, did I," Alex said. "Yes you sure did.. And I don't know about you but I have a feeling that _that_ is going to be the best part." They were still looking at each other and Piper's head was still on Alex's shoulder. This is the moment where Alex turns her head and leaned in for a kiss. They opened and closed their mouths in sync and before Alex stopped the kiss she took Piper's bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it softly. "Does this make the first part a little better," she asked the younger woman. "It was already pretty perfect babe. I just meant that the next part will be.. I don't know. I have a feeling that I will be speechless after that."

"Mm. After what? Setting the bar a little high for me right now. Jeez, I've got a lot to live up to right now. don't I?" Piper could answer this question playfully but she chose to just be honest. "You've already lived up to every one of them up until now. You can handle it."

 **A/N**

 **First date and an Alex that got rid of her anxiety and issues around intimacy with Piper**. **I know not everyone of you was really happy with slow pace and the way that Alex handles herself around Piper but this is just how I see this story. There are a few things that happened in Alex's past which makes her act like this around Piper. So you guys will just have to bear with me. Once Alex has stepped over that line she will be her old bad ass self with a slightly soft spot for Piper as always! Keep reviewing! Also suggestions are welcome! What would you like to see happening between those two? Places or adventures? Thank you all for reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Previous chapter**

" _Mm. After what? Setting the bar a little high for me right now. Jeez, I've got a lot to live up to right now, don't I?" Piper could answer this question playfully but she chose to just be honest. "You've already lived up to every one of them up until now. You can handle it."_

 **New chapter**

When they arrive at Alex's apartment building Piper can't stop gawking. She knows that Alex has enough money due to her clubs but she didn't expect this. Because even though Alex has money, she never acts like it or brags about it.

When Piper sees the inside of the apartment she is even more speechless. Even though Piper is sure that every piece of furniture must have cost a fuckload of money, it doesn't look like it exactly and all of the items are clearly all handpicked by Alex. They suit the brunette woman perfectly. "Wow… just wow."

"Yeah.. it took me a while but I love being here. Every piece of furniture I picked holds some kind of memory for me because it makes me think about something from my past. Some are good.. some are not. But I think that's part of life and I'd like to think that my place represents that. At least for myself."

"You are way more sensitive than you let on do you know that?" Alex just smirks. "Yeah I know that. And I'm pretty sure that you also knew that already. Don't spread the word though. It might ruin my bad ass reputation."

"Maybe that would be a good thing Alex. Why are you so afraid for people to see the real you?" All of the sudden the conversation turns more serious than any talk they've had during the first part of the date. "I don't know. If I think that people are worth knowing the real me.. they will know the real me."

"Should I take that as a compliment Alex?"

"Take it however you want Pipes.. No, you know what I mean by it. Don't you even try and be smart about it."

"I hope I am one of those people. Or that at least that I will be.."

"I think you already know the answer to that too kid. And you should know that those people are a strong minority. Only my mom and Nicky ever got that close before."

"Well.. I think now you're just trying smooth talk me towards your bedroom Vause." Playful Piper appears again and Alex takes a few steps towards her. "You're right about that. No arguments here." She speaks while she puts her arms around Piper's waist. "Do you want something to drink?"

"What do you suggest we'd drink?"

"Well.. I've got a killer bottle of tequila in the kitchen. If you're up for it I mean?"

Piper thinks about it for a little while. She doesn't want to be drunk or too buzzed tonight. She knows that Alex doesn't want her to be either. But with all the food during the movie and Alex's attention she didn't even finish two glasses of Pinot Grigio so she guesses that one more shot wouldn't hurt. It might take care of the nerves that were starting to form again from the moment she stepped through the door of Alex's apartment.

"One shot wouldn't hurt."

Alex grabs the bottle from the kitchen counter and pours the see through liquid into two tiny shot glasses. She hands one to Piper, and the younger woman knocks back the glass without waiting for Alex to join her. "Wow.. that looked like you needed it. Are you okay Pipes?"

"Yeah.. just get me another one and I will be okay."

"Absolutely not. What do you mean by that? Why do you need another drink to be okay Piper? If you're not comfortable you just say the word."

This is not really moving into the direction which they both hope the night will move in. It was always like this between those two. In some levels they could read each other like no other and sometimes there were these situations in which they just misread each other completely.

Piper was fine the whole night with Alex. She enjoyed her company immensely and if they would have just stayed in the park and kept touching each other.. there would be nothing wrong with that or with her and her nerves. But the change of environment made her think about things and thinking might not have been the best thing for Piper right now. She just needs to listen to her heart and follow it without letting her nerves get the best of her.

Alex walks towards the couch and sits on it. She hopes that Piper's nerves will calm a little when they will just enjoy a conversation without pressure of any kind. She tells Piper a little more about her life and her past. Just things about herself as a kid and the things she experienced with her mom when she was younger. Alex's stories calm Piper visibly because after about five minutes Piper goes to sit next to her on the couch and is practically hanging on everything that is falling from Alex's lips.

Piper realizes when Alex talks about her mom that a smile appears on her face and it just keeps getting wider and wider. Once again Piper can't help herself but be mesmerized by those full lips of Alex. So after a few more minutes of Alex just talking her ear off she shuts the older woman up by leaning forward and capturing her lips into a kiss. Alex smiles into the kiss immediately. "I got you back now, don't I Pipes."

"Yeah, you got me alright Alex." Piper lies down on her back and yawns. Alex chuckles. "Wow.. that's the biggest compliment I got from you all evening. Am I boring you Pipes?"

"Nooooo I'm sorry. Just come here okay." She beckons Alex over with her finger and Alex just looks at the younger woman for a while. "Alex just come here and lie with me. I don't bite or anything." Piper smirks and Alex looks at her expectantly. "At least not in places where you won't enjoy it."

Alex chuckles again. She can't begin to grasp the feeling of happiness when she's around Piper. It doesn't matter that the younger woman doesn't have experience with women, and that sometimes they are both a little nervous and insecure around each other. For Piper she figures that _that_ would be a normal response when you figure out after almost a third of your life that you're into women also.. or into one at least. She doesn't know where Piper stands with that exactly but she hopes that she won't have to find out the answer to that any time soon because she's only interested in the blonde, and she hopes that the blonde is only interested in her.

The brunette places her body on top of Piper's on the couch and she feels Piper immediately wrap her arms around her neck. Alex places kisses all over Piper's face before she reaches her lips. They just lie like that for a while. Just kissing without any more exploratory touches on each other's bodies. But still the kissing without touching is heightening every sense in Alex's body and when Piper shifts her body her thigh comes in contact with Alex's pussy and also Alex's strong thigh comes in contact with Piper's pussy once again. Piper hears Alex gasp and she smirks.

She loves that she already has an effect on Alex without doing practically anything. It makes her much more secure about how she hopes that the rest of the night will play out. A boost of confidence is coursing through Piper's veins and this time she deliberately grinds herself on Alex's thigh. "Mm you like that don't you Pipes?" Alex is referring to Piper's earlier accidental grind and the night they had spend together before in which they both had cum from just grinding and boob touching.

"Yeah, I do. Want to figure out together which things I also like?" Piper smiles up at Alex when she asks her that question. Alex doesn't give her an answer. She just starts to open the buttons on Piper's blouse for a second time that evening.

When there is more than enough room for her to work with she's really pleased to see that Piper is wearing a bra which opens in the front. Piper sees the look on Alex's face in that moment and is quite pleased with herself actually. She feels like some kind of present that the older woman is going to unwrap at any moment now. The fact that the look on Alex's face makes her feel like this.. it all just feels right.

Alex just keeps staring at Piper's bare skin. She is already forming quite a vivid imagination of what she would like do to Piper later. She sees Piper smiling down at her and takes that as permission for her to open the bra and explore Piper's body further. She already knows what Piper's perky breasts feel like holding them in her hands but she is eager to find out what they look like and how her already stiff peaks would react to her lips and tongue.

But before she even gets the chance to bring her mouth towards Piper's tits she feels Piper grab both of her larger boobs into her hands and she immediately starts stroking the skin around Alex's nipples. Alex's hips buck forward involuntarily and she lets a soft moan escape her lips. Piper brings her face towards Alex's neck and starts kissing the older woman there. Before tonight she didn't get a chance to fully explore the pale and soft skin of Alex's neck and she is pleased to earn more reactions from the woman on top of her by kissing and sucking at her pulse point.

Ever since that involuntarily buck of Alex's hips she doesn't stop moving her hips and grinds herself on Piper's thigh. That together with Piper touching her tits - even if it still was over her shirt and bra - and kissing her neck is getting her pretty worked up. She feels herself getting wet. Just when she is about to lose herself to Piper's touch completely she feels the younger woman move her hands from her tits to her jeans. She opens the button of Alex's jeans expertly with steady hands. Much more steady then Alex's hands would've been just now if she would be opening Piper's skinny jeans. She's losing her composure quickly and can't get herself to get the overhand in this encounter.

"This was not exactly how this was planned," she manages to get out just before Piper slips one hand inside her black skinny jeans and immediately into her panties. _Fuck this girl is getting to her._ _Piper fucking Chapman. She had never fucked a girl before but is going to fuck Alex before she is getting fucked by her.._ Alex is very aware that the roles are reversed by now and when Piper is cocky Alex isn't and the other way around.

Piper moans when her fingers come in contact with the amount of wetness she finds inside of Alex's panties. She is oh so wet herself and is getting more turned on by the thought that she has this effect on Alex. That she is the cause for the amount of wetness she feels between Alex's folds. At first she just keeps stroking her fingers through her folds, just wanting to explore all of Alex and getting familiar with her pussy. After a few minutes of just stroking and kissing her neck she feels brave enough to take it up a notch. Alex is giving her moans of appreciation which Piper is grateful for, although she is quite sure that Alex isn't moaning to encourage Piper but just because she can't help herself.

Just when Alex is about to ask Piper to maybe bring this party to the bedroom so that she can regain the upper hand in this, Piper slowly enters one finger into the older woman. Alex gasps because even after all of this she still didn't expect Piper to be this forward with her. Certainly not because it is her first time with a woman. Even though Piper is still tentatively fingering Alex, the older woman thinks that the blonde is doing amazing. Everything that she is doing feels amazing to her.

Piper feels Alex getting more wet and it is all because of her touch. It turns her on to no end and there is nothing in the world she wants more than to give Alex more pleasure. Give her all the pleasure she deserves. Give her that much pleasure that she will burst. She wants Alex to orgasm and it to be by her hands. By her fingers within her and by her mouth upon her lips and neck. She tries to think hard about the research that she did all those nights before to prepare her for this moment but she can't think of anything in particularly because she is to focused on listening to the beautiful sounds that are escaping the brunette's lips, and the feeling of her hips trying to buck forward to take her finger in deeper. By this she figures that the brunette wants more, needs more so she adds one more finger into her and by Alex's groan she knows she did the right thing.

Her two fingers are exploring the insides of Alex's cunt and right now Piper can only think about how good Alex feels around her fingers. How good it feels to move her fingers in and out of Alex's warm and wet pussy and how good it feels to bring Alex into a shuddering mess on top of her. While she kisses Alex's pulse point she keeps moving her fingers in and out of her in a rhythm which Alex's hips match by now. She brings her free hand under Alex's dark green V-neck to pinch her nipple over her bra and she is rewarded with the most sweet moan that her ears had ever had the pleasure of hearing.

She feels Alex's pussy take her fingers in deeper and it is getting harder to move them in and out of her in the same pace as before. Alex speeds up the movement of her hips and Piper tries to keep up with her by moving up the pace of her fingers.

Alex's moans keep getting louder and faster and she knows that she is going to cum soon. Just as she is about to warn Piper about this, Piper moves her hand from her right to her left boob and squeezes the nipple that is left untouched until now. That is all it takes for Alex to convulse and release her cum all over Piper's fingers and hand. It is quite an amount and before Piper even gets a chance to think about tasting Alex this way, Alex brings Piper's fingers to her own mouth and sucks off her own cum from Piper's fingers.

Piper is watching her intently and her eyes are dilated. Piper is pure sex like this. Alex didn't see this look on her before but she immediately knows that it is a look that she will put into her memory over and over again. When Piper's hand is clean she brings it to her waist and looks Piper into her eyes once more before she brings her face closer to Piper's and kisses her on the lips without hesitation.

She wants Piper to taste her like this and later of course she longs for Piper to really taste her, if that is what she wants of course, but for now she can't wait to give Piper the same amount of pleasure which she provided her with just now. In fact, she wants to fuck the blonde senseless. Leave her speechless and sated and absolutely exhausted. She is done waiting. Apparently Piper was too. She knows that by the fact that she had fucked Alex first. Her statement couldn't have been more clear than that. The lines are crossed and the boundaries are gone.

"Well, well.. Look who came out to play," she speaks against Piper's lips. Piper just chuckles. Before all of this Piper thought that once the 'sex with a woman part' was over she would have been dead nervous to find out what Alex thought of it but the fact that she made Alex cum and that she enjoyed it so much herself keep those nerves at bay now.

Still Piper doesn't have to ask Alex for anything. She receives an answer without asking for it. "That was pretty fucking amazing Piper. I'm beginning to think that you lied to me and that you have fucked tons of girls before because this.." she waves her hand between the two of them "this was.. I don't even know what to say right now."

Piper just smiles and keeps kissing Alex's lips. She keeps staring at those delicious lips and simply can't stop kissing them. And she's glad that she doesn't have to.

"I wanted to ask you earlier but something or rather someone interrupted me. Not that the interruption wasn't welcome though.. but do you want to move this to the bedroom?" Alex asks the blonde and looks at her expectantly. "Yeah I want." Piper just answers shortly and smiles at the woman that still lies on top of her.

Alex gets off of Piper and immediately grabs her hand to move them to the bedroom. She doesn't want to come over too eager but really she can't help herself. "So.. did you bring something to sleep in or should I grab you a t-shirt or something," she asks Piper while they walk into the bedroom. Piper doesn't answer because she is too speechless looking at Alex's four poster king size bed and the kid in her immediately shows up. She leaps towards it and springs on it with her whole body.

"Jesus kid. I was still thinking for lines to get you into my bed smoothly but I see there's no need for that now."

"You don't have to smooth talk me Alex. I just fucked you on the couch remember?"

"Yes I remember. I was there." Piper just chuckles at Alex's answer.

"Yeah I packed something to wear for tonight. But I feel kind of weird to change into that right now.. so just throw me a shirt and maybe I will put that on eventually."

"Eventually?" Alex asks the blonde. "Yeah eventually.. because I was kind of really hoping that you would lose your clothes also and we could move on with what I started earlier.."

"I know kid but good to know you're still on the same page as me. As I recall correctly you said something about losing clothes," she says while she takes of her dark green V-neck and walks towards the four poster bed where Piper lies on the white sheets not so graciously. It looks like the blonde is trying to make snow angels into her white sheets or something.

"Ah I see that my sheets are already more interesting than I am." She is playing with Piper but it is still fun. Piper is still being forward though and for everything Alex says she seems to have a comeback ready. "Yes, they are if you don't keep losing those clothes."

"Alright bossy. But you're not exactly undressed either are you? Seems only fair that you lose something after I do. You know.. like strip poker or something."

Then Piper opens the buttons of her blouse all the way down and watches Alex step out of her jeans. For now Alex holds on her bra and her panties before she climbs over to Piper on the bed. Piper is in a sitting position and even though her bra is already opened she still has to remove it from her body completely. Alex crawls over to her and straddles her lap. "Here let me help you with that." She grabs the straps of the bra and glides it over her arms all the way until it is completely off of her.

Now she doesn't waste any time to wrap her lips around Piper's nipple before Piper does something again that throws her off guard. Piper's nipples are light pink and beautiful and she loves the way the peaks stiffen immediately when she wrappes her lips around them. They keep getting harder when she flicks her tongue over the blonde's nipple lightly

Piper puts her hands onto Alex's bare legs and strokes them lightly with her fingertips. Alex is already pretty turned on again by getting Piper even more naked then before and just straddling her lap while she is almost naked herself. But she doesn't want to give Piper a chance to please her again before she gives the blonde all the attention that she deserves.

She pushes Piper down softly and when Piper's head comes in contact with the pillow and the blonde is visibly comfortable in this position she once again brings her mouth towards Piper's tits. They're much more comfortable around each other than the night before. It's obvious because mostly Piper is moaning way more loudly then she heard the blonde the other night. And the fact that Piper is loud is pleasing Alex a lot. Every moan or even every little sound that she hears escape the blonde's lips is music to her ears. "Enjoying yourself there kid," she speaks against Piper's hardened nub. The vibrations of Alex's warm breath on her nipple make her moan again.

She hates the fact that she's already losing it in front of Alex and she has only worked her tits but she just can't lie still or be quiet and she knows it's only going to get worse. Alex moves her kisses a little lower over Piper's belly and moves lower until she's kissing the skin just above her skinny jeans. She looks up at Piper one more time to search for some kind of permission but when she sees Piper's head firmly pressed into the pillow, her eyes closed and her mouth open a little, she knows there's no permission needed.

She opens the button and slides the skinny jeans off of Piper's legs. Piper is only in her black lace panties now and Alex just can't look away. She can't even move her hands for a moment or do anything but just look at Piper.

Piper notices though because Alex has stopped touching her. So she opens her blue eyes and sees the brunette taking in all of her body. She smirks and decides to wait until Alex comes out of this trance. But when after a few seconds Alex's eyes still don't move away from her naked body and her hands keep still on Piper's thighs she decides to wake the brunette up from her little daydream. "Alex are you okay there?"

Alex wakes up immediately and pops her head up until her eyes meet Piper's blue ones. "Ugh, what? Sorry. That wasn't really subtle was it? But you are beautiful kid.. like seriously. I can't keep my eyes away and I'm afraid that once I let my hands move I'm not going to be able to stop touching you, like ever." She smiles to Piper and by that Piper knows that what Alex is saying is really a good thing and she will feel those hands on her body right about now.

Alex starts stroking Piper's body lightly with her fingertips around her panties and keeps doing this without touching her panties exactly. She is keeping her hands away from where Piper really wants her the most. She's getting antsy and is more than ready for Alex to take this further but doesn't want to ask Alex for it. When Alex sees Piper squirming and trying to rub her thighs together she smirks and she knows that Piper is doing everything to not just ask Alex to fuck her.

She complies though without Piper literally asking for what she wants. She starts kissing Piper just above her panties and then on the inside of both her thighs. She uses not only her lips but also her tongue and teeth to tease the skin of Piper's upper legs. By now Piper really can't keep still anymore and Alex places her hands on her hips to keep her in place a little. When she knows that Piper's hips aren't able to buck uncontrollably she places a kiss on top of Piper's clit over her panties. Indeed Piper's hips buck forward but they are kept in place by Alex's hands for the most part.

She moves her hands to remove Piper's panties also. Alex moves faster now. She is too keen for this to move forward and taste and fuck Piper already. Even when she kissed Piper's clit over her panties she could smell her and she knows that Piper is very wet for her. Her panties are soaked. She is quite certain that she herself is also really turned on and her panties are also ruined.

When Piper is totally naked Alex doesn't even wait a second before she brings her mouth towards Piper's pussy lips and licks the wetness off of them. She moans at the taste but is quite certain that Piper doesn't hear her because she is moaning herself due to Alex's mouth on her. When Alex has lapped up most of the wetness she enters Piper's pussy with one finger and moves her mouth to kiss her thighs, her belly and her hips. She avoids touching Piper's clit altogether with her mouth or her fingers because she knows that Piper will be begging for her in no time like this.

And she isn't wrong. Piper loves the attention that Alex is giving her. Her long, slender finger feels so good inside of her and the way that Alex is moving her finger in and out of her she knows that she is more than just wet by now. She is dripping and is almost getting embarrassed by another gush of wetness that she feels pouring out of her.

The embarrassment is quickly replaced by satisfaction because when Alex sees Piper's wetness pour out of her she brings her lips back to Piper's pussy and drinks her up greedily. Alex moans and next to the fact that it turns Piper on, it also makes her wonder if she will like how Alex tastes as much as Alex obviously likes Piper's taste. She is really trying hard by now not to rub her thighs together too harshly so that Alex's head will get trapped painfully between them but she knows she is doing a horrible job.

Alex doesn't mind though. It only encourages her to bring Piper further to the edge and rock her world, or rather her cunt. Piper is already about to explode when she feels Alex pushing her finger in again, but this time she adds another and she feels Piper's cunt stretch a little while she's entering her. She knows Piper can take it though. She was more than wet enough for her.

She starts curling her fingers inside of Piper and finds her G-spot. When she touches it Piper moans even louder and Alex smirks due to this. She alternates between just hitting it, pressing on it and rubbing it to figure out by the loudness of Piper's moans which way she likes to be touched best.

She loves how loud Piper can be. It makes her work faster and harder because she wants to hear how it would sound when Piper cums and she is absolutely curious to see her cum face. Alex can't even imagine that her face will be more sexy then it is right now, but she's curious alright.

Normally when a girl would be loud while she fucked them she just found it irritating. She wanted to move her hand to cover her mouth so that the sounds were muffled, but with Piper it was different. She wants to hear every little sound that leaves those beautiful thin pink lips of hers.

It is getting harder to move her fingers in and out of Piper and she knows that the younger girl is close to the edge. She isn't ready for her to cum though so she makes sure that her mouth is nowhere near her clit by now. She does touch Piper's tits but quickly figures to not touch them altogether because Piper is reacting too much to her touch there. She knows that if she will, she would cum and she wants to prolong the girl's orgasm a little longer just to make it stronger when it finally hits her.

But Piper can't take it any longer. She really doesn't want to beg for anything but she can't take this much longer. She needs more of Alex and she is certain by Alex's teasing that the older woman on top of her knows exactly what she needs but isn't giving it to her on purpose, and it is driving her crazy. It is driving her crazy with lust and she feels a hunger that she didn't experience with former bed partners.

She needs Alex to kiss her lips. It doesn't even matter to her which lips it will be. She just needs more contact with the woman. She needs Alex to touch her. She knows that Alex is touching her by moving her two fingers in and out of her but she still needs more. She needs Alex to touch her clit, her tits, her neck and her lips. It doesn't matter in what order just as long as the woman touches her. But of course she doesn't. She wants Piper to ask for it and if she goes on like this Piper just might do that.

"Alex, please?" Alex just chuckles. She has the blonde where she wants her now. "Please what Piper?"

"Ugh Alex, to-oohh-oouch me."

"Well kid.. it sure as hell sounds like I'm already touching you. So maybe you need to be more specific in how you want me to touch you?"

"I need more Alexx."

Alex starts to thrust harder into Piper. "More of what Piper. Fingers, mouth? Tell me what you want babe."

Alex absolutely loves Piper like this. She didn't know what to expect with Piper really but this is just perfect. Piper is absolutely perfect in bed. She makes the right sounds, she wants and says the right things and she definitely likes to be fucked like this. It is clear from the way she is moaning and the way she is answering Alex's questions.

"Mouth Alex, God I need your mouth."

Alex chuckles again. "Where do you want my mouth Piper?"

"You know where, fuck ugh Alex. Don't ask me to spell it out for you. Just use your mouth on me Alex."

"Fine," Alex says as if Piper is punishing her by asking Alex to use her mouth. But tasting Piper is no punishment. Far from it actually. And when she leans in once again to taste Piper's essence she can't hold back a loud groan when the hot and sticky liquid reaches her tongue.

She keeps moving her finger inside of Piper though but uses her mouth on Piper's clit. Piper's walls are trying to hold Alex's fingers in and when Alex sucks Piper's clit into her mouth softly and then a little harder, Piper is losing composure fast. Alex moves her body so that she is hovering over Piper and so that she can use her lips, tongue and teeth on Piper's nipples. She feels like she's been neglecting Piper's perky tits and isn't going to deny herself the pleasure of teasing them any longer.

She hears Piper whine when Alex's mouth leaves her clit though, so she replaces her tongue with her thumb and keeps touching Piper's clit softly. When Alex's lips touch Piper's nipple, she hears the younger girl gasp and feels her walls clamp around her fingers. Alex already felt Piper's back arch from the bed a couple of times and she is eager to make her cum any minute now. Her need to make the girl under her cum is something she has never felt so strongly before but it is definitely there. She wants to give the girl the pleasure of an earth shattering orgasm and is quite sure that Piper will indeed cum that hard around her fingers.

Piper's moans keep getting shorter, faster but louder closer to her impending orgasm. Piper's body is shaking. Alex hears a 'fuck' leaving Piper's lips and suddenly she is hungry for Piper's other lips. She quickly brings her face closer towards the younger woman's face and kisses her soundly on her lips. She pushes her tongue into her mouth and swallows her moans while she feels the blonde spasm. She is cumming and Alex quickly lifts her head a little to look at Piper while she cums. Her eyes are tight shut, her mouth is formed in a perfect 'o', her back is constantly arching from the bed due to her spasming body and her head is thrown back deep into Alex's pillow.

Alex feels her own pussy clench at the sight of Piper's face. She is beyond turned on by Piper's cum face. "Fuck kid you're so hot," she speaks against Piper's lips while she still moves her fingers inside of the girl slowly until her orgasm fades. "Fuck indeed," were the only words that Piper could get out before she feels complete exhaustion coming over her body.

She keeps trying to open her eyes to look at Alex and is relieved to see the woman above her look at her with a soft and genuine smile. She closes her eyes again and feels Alex move her body off of her but the woman doesn't move far away from her at all. She just grabs the white sheets and pulls them over the both of them to keep Piper from being cold.

They both lie on their backs and Alex just stares at the ceiling for a while, trying to wrap her head around all that has happened tonight and that it wasn't what she expected at all. It was a thousand times better even though she already expected everything, anything involving Piper would be amazing, feel amazing to her. She was right though. But then again it was so much more than amazing. She can't find the right words to describe it so she doesn't even try.

She grabs Piper's hand and brings her hand above the sheets to her lips. She kisses her knuckles and fingers but still doesn't say anything. Piper doesn't mind it at all. She feels so comfortable around Alex like this. No words are needed after this. They both are in a state of pure bliss. Their touches and kisses speak louder than any words could and they are both perfectly happy showing each other how they feel with touches like this through the rest of the night.

 **A/N**

 **Second part of the date! Hope it doesn't disappoint. I was on a holiday so didn't update as fast as I would've hoped. Will work on that I promise! Appreciate all the reviews, thank you all so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Previous chapter**

 _She grabs Piper's hand and brings her hand above the sheets to her lips. She kisses her knuckles and fingers but still doesn't say anything. Piper doesn't mind it at all. She feels so comfortable around Alex like this. No words are needed after this. They both are in a state of pure bliss. Their touches and kisses speak louder than any words could and they are both perfectly happy by showing each other how the feel like this through the rest of the night._

* * *

 **New Chapter**

The next morning they wake up still in each other's arms. Somewhere along the night Piper ended up as Alex's little spoon. The brunette wakes up to the sight of Piper's blonde hair in front of her. She can't help but think that the blonde looks good in here, in this room with her. Like she belongs here.

Her hand is placed on Piper's belly and after she fully regains consciousness she feels the effect that Piper's warm skin has on her. She doesn't necessarily want to wake Piper up, but she doesn't exactly want her to sleep for much longer too. She needs the blonde here with her, conscious and ready for some more exploring of each other's bodies. After last night Alex doesn't know how she went so long without Piper but she still thinks that this was the exact right pace for the both of them. This way they could really start something together the right way. At least according to Alex and that was a first.

Alex starts moving her fingertips over Piper's abs and slowly she moves them up a little higher to touch Piper between her perky breasts. She doesn't want to startle Piper by immediately touching her tits, but she also doesn't want to wait too long because she's deprived herself from Piper for too long already. Now that she knows what it's like with the blonde.. it's not possible for Alex to stop touching her for long. She simply needs to touch her naked skin. She needs to be close to her and feel the heat radiating of her body towards her own.

While she's thinking about touching Piper further and thinking about things that she would like to do or try with the younger woman next, Piper is waking up due to Alex's touches on her body. Alex doesn't even fully realize it but she is touching the skin around Piper's nipple by now and that is just something that Piper can't sleep through. _I mean come on, who would really?_

"Mm morning Alex," she says in a sleepy voice. Alex is startled by Piper's voice but doesn't stop touching the girl's skin. In fact, this is kind of her queue to keep touching her because now that she is awake she doesn't need to be so careful. At least that is her reasoning.

Piper is more than welcoming Alex's touch until her stomach starts to growl. At first she just tells Alex to ignore it and asks her to keep touching her but when it's the third time that the blonde's stomach makes a loud growling noise Alex has had enough. It's time that they get out of bed and eat breakfast before remotely thinking about anything else. Even though Piper's sighs and still wants to keep the touches and caresses going, Alex doesn't except a no from the younger girl.

They move towards the kitchen together still in their sleeping shirts and as a formality they decided to both wear panties just in case. Even if it was just to make sure that they both can focus on eating breakfast instead of eating each other.

Because when Piper woke up not even twenty minutes ago she couldn't think of anything else. She felt Alex wrapped around her body and the brunette's fingertips on her body were setting her skin on fire immediately. She knew that yesterday was only the first time that she had sex with a woman, Alex Vause to be exact, but still ever since there was a hunger inside Piper that she didn't know before and according to Piper that hunger could from now on only be satiated by Alex.

But still she also realizes that she won't be really satiated until she knows what Alex tastes like. It's a thought that didn't escape her mind since Alex sucked her own fingers clean from her juices the other night. It's a wanting that only grew stronger when Alex did get the chance to taste her.

During their short walk towards the kitchen Piper already told Alex that she insisted to prepare the both of them breakfast, since Alex took care of everything yesterday she wants it to be her turn now.

When they are in the kitchen Alex hops onto the counter immediately. Her t-shirt is doing a terrible job covering the pale skin of her long legs. It isn't really helping Piper focus on preparing something for them, but she tries to manage anyway. She looks at Alex and luckily she immediately understands that Piper is asking her permission to look around her refrigerator and cabinets in search for some food. She just nods her head and Piper opens the fridge first.

Alex sits right next to the coffee machine so she turns it on and busies herself with making coffee for the both of them while she waits for Piper to figure out what they are going to eat. She already knows they are in trouble because she didn't go shopping recently and just ordered take out or went out for dinner because she was so busy with work. Besides, in New York it wasn't really hard to order some take out that wasn't especially unhealthy.

"There's really nothing to eat in here Alex," she says to the older woman. "Yeah I know. I was kind of hoping that you were able to come up with something to prepare with all that is in there."

"All that is in there? Which is.. absolutely nothing. How am I supposed to prepare us something with nothing Alex?"

"I don't know Piper. You're the one with the growling stomach. I'm perfectly fine going for a few more hours on just a cup of coffee, hence the absolutely no food in my house. I usually just go out for breakfast. That's actually how we met by the way, do you remember?"

"How could I forget," Piper winks at Alex seductively while she says that.

"In that case, we need to get dressed so when can go out and get that stomach of yours to shut up," Alex points out to Piper. But Piper has another idea that might be able to prolong the growling of her stomach for a little longer.

She is sporting a smirk and right now Alex really doesn't know what is going on inside Piper's head. She knows she is up to something though. That face of hers is saying enough. But what? She literally has no clue.

Piper doesn't keep her in the dark for long. Alex is still sitting on the counter and when Piper is absolutely done looking around for food inside Alex's kitchen she goes to stand between Alex's legs. Piper is still sporting an incredible smirk when she lifts up Alex's t-shirt a little and starts to kiss the naked skin of Alex's stomach. She doesn't wait long before she moves lower and kisses the skin just above Alex's panties.

"Piper, what are you doing," Alex asks her as if she's completely oblivious about the encounter that is about to take place. "What does it look like Alex?"

"Well.. I don't want to get ahead of myself here. But it looks like you're about to do something for which we should move back to the bedroom," she states towards Piper but isn't entirely certain about it herself.

"Why Alex, I mean.. this is a kitchen right? The place where people prepare _and_ eat food."

"So that is really what you're about to do? The eating part I mean. Because if that's really the case than I need to mentally prepare myself for a while," she's trying to get herself together before Piper is really about to do what she thinks she is about to do. She didn't expect Piper to be so forward with her last night and she definitely didn't expect Piper to be so forward with her right now. It wasn't even a strong twelve hours since she had fucked Alex and now she's going to eat her out on her kitchen counter? How is this girl even real? How is all of this even real?

She is starting to realize more and more that she got Piper all wrong before. I mean, she knew the girl had a temper and was someone who could tease her and really get to her. But damn this girl was doing more than a good job doing all of that. And it was pathetic really because she wasn't even doing anything really up until now.

Because now she feels Piper place her mouth on top of her clit over her panties. She places a kiss on it. Delicate, sweet but oh so satisfying. Alex wants more and she knows that Piper is going to give her more when she feels the younger girl grab the top of her panties in her hands and move them off of her long legs.

She is almost completely naked except for her shirt which is kept up high by Piper's thumb so that she can look at those tits that she got to love so much over the past few days. The thought of giving Alex pleasure on the kitchen counter is turning Piper on and she knows that Alex is feeling the same. Even though she didn't touch the woman's pussy fully she already knows that Alex's cunt is moist and ready for her to take things further. But for her first taste of Alex she wants her pussy to be more than just moist. She wants her to be wet for her so that she can properly taste the woman.

And even though they haven't spent a lot of time together in the sexual department she already knows well how she can get Alex that worked up. So without warning she wraps her lips around one of Alex's nipples and sucks it hard into her mouth. Alex has to do everything to just not scream out immediately and keep her moan at an acceptable tone, but she's doing a horrible job. She yelps and feels Piper's mouth form a smirk against her nipple. Due to the sensation another moan escapes her lips and she feels a gush of wetness leave her pussy.

It's like Piper knows that because right after she brings two of her fingers to stroke Alex's folds to see if there is enough wetness for her to taste. And there is. She starts kissing Alex over her full breasts before she moves her kisses lower until she reaches her mound. She places a few kisses on Alex's perfectly shaven mound first before she moves her mouth lower and dares to receive her first taste of Alex's essence.

She licks from her tight hole up to her clit to gather as much wetness as she can. As she feels the sticky liquid form on her tongue, swallows it and takes her time to really taste her like this. That the taste of Alex doesn't disappoint her is the understatement of the year. She loves it and immediately begins to place open mouthed kisses on her outer lips. This way she can still taste Alex perfectly because she didn't manage to gather all of the wetness with her first lick.

Piper brings one of her hands up to Alex's tit to pinch her nipple while she wraps her lips around her clit and sucks on it softly. She felt Alex do the same to her yesterday and figured that if Alex thought that Piper would like it, that she will like it herself also.

And she does. She moans beautifully - _at least Piper thinks so –_ and brings her hand to rest on the back of Piper's head. She doesn't want to force Piper into her pussy but she also can't help herself but put a little pressure onto the back of Piper's head.

It means that the younger girl is doing really well though and Piper also takes the pressure on her head as a definite compliment from Alex.

Piper and Alex are too invested in what they are doing to hear that the lock on the door to Alex's apartment opens. In the doorway is standing a slight older woman with dark brown hair and green eyes. If Piper wouldn't have been buried with her face inside Alex's pussy she would have recognized the woman as the woman that was on all of those pictures with Alex on the walls of her loft at Saltshaker.

* * *

They are too busy to even see, hear or notice anything besides each other to hear the door open or even hear someone entering the apartment. Alex's mother is holding two big grocery bags in her hands. Apparently she knows her daughter well enough to know that she doesn't have anything eatable inside her kitchen cabinets or fridge. At least she thought so.. because when she looks up from her grocery bags and further inside the apartment she spots her daughter sitting on the kitchen counter, head thrown back, half naked with a blonde girl between her legs.

This is not something she expected. Mostly because Alex Vause doesn't have girls over in the morning. Mostly because Alex Vause doesn't have girls over at her apartment period. Yes she knows that her daughter has had her fair amount of woman that she slept around with.. but she never got to know or even see any of them. Because Alex never brings them to her apartment and she has a rule about sleepovers. A rule that they didn't happen. _Period, end of conversation, explanation point._

She almost has to blink her eyes twice to really realize that there is indeed a girl inside Alex's apartment but when she opens them the blonde girl is still between her daughter's legs and the moans that are coming from her daughters lips don't tell her otherwise.

She quickly thinks over what she is about to do. Does she just leave? Does she make a sound? She really doesn't know what the best solution is in this kind of situation. She knows her daughter is going to give her hell about this because the fact that this girl is in her apartment says that this thing between them must be real, and is serious. She knows her daughter well enough to know that.

She wants to make a sound but it doesn't come. She just stares for another second and absentmindedly she lets the grocery bags fall from her hands to the floor. That raises her daughter's attention but the girl between her legs is still going strong. She doesn't even want to think about this but that is what it looks like. The blonde is finally brought out of her trance when she hears Alex speak up. "Fucking hell, Mom?"

* * *

At first Piper doesn't think she hears Alex right. Is she really calling her 'mom'? What the hell. But when she looks up she is met with the sight of Alex's face that is completely horrified and when she looks at what Alex is apparently looking at she meets the sight of a completely astonished woman who she recognizes as indeed Alex's mom.

 _But this thing can't really be happening right? The first time I'm going down on a woman.. and Alex's mom of all people is standing in the living room completely horrified by the sight of some stupid blonde girl between her daughter's legs. Fuck! And how does that make me look. By the look on Alex's moms face this isn't an occasion that has taken place before._

Even if that does mean that she has a right to feel a little special, of course that is the last thing on her mind right now. Piper is completely dumbfounded by the situation and can't keep all the horrible thoughts from swirling inside her head.

Even though she and Alex aren't officially together yet, she hopes that _that_ will happen in the nearby future and for the rest of her life this will be the way that she has met Alex's mom for the first time. Her lips are still moist from lapping up Alex's pussy when she's gawking towards the older woman standing in the living room.

* * *

Alex has already worked the situation over in her head and is ready to save as much of Piper's dignity as she can. Because she's not really worried about her own situation or dignity in this moment. This was Piper's first time going down on her. Going down on any woman for that manner.. which doesn't make this situation any better. When she looks at Piper she indeed meets the face of a girl who is on the verge of crying out of embarrassment.

The tears are already forming in the corners of her eyes and Alex knows she has to act fast to at least try and save Piper a little from this horrible situation. She places her hands on either side of Piper's head and forces her to look at her while she speaks to her softly. "Pipes look at me," she almost pleads the younger girl. Piper turns her head towards Alex but her eyes still don't reach her fully. "Babe, fuck I'm so sorry."

She kisses the blonde's moist lips and tries not to even think about the fact that she tastes herself on them. "I know that this is not remotely okay but please don't be embarrassed. Fuck I don't even know what to say Piper. I'm sorry I really am." She wraps her arms around Piper tightly and the girl buries herself in the crook of her neck immediately. Calming visibly by the feeling even though this was not a situation in which you could calm down easily.

She notices that the both of them are still almost naked. She herself more than Piper but still. So she turns her attention towards her mother while she still holds Piper in her arms as if she never wants to let her go. The look on her mother's face is different now. Softer. She realizes what this must look like to her mother and also realizes that her mother has never seen her interact with a girl this way before. But then again, before Piper she never behaved herself around girls the way she does with Piper.

"Mom, we're just going to my bedroom to get dressed. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back," she chose those last few words carefully because she doesn't know if Piper dares to come back to the living room dressed to meet her mother officially. Right now she just wants to get the blonde to her bedroom so that she can speak with her in private.

Alex sits down on her bed and waits for Piper to come to her. Luckily she does. she goes to stand in between Alex's legs and Alex motions for her to come sit on her lap. Piper sits on Alex's lap at the edge of the bed with her legs wrapped tightly around Alex's body. Alex is holding her by her back and looks into her blue but still red and watery eyes. "So that wasn't really the way I imagined you meeting my mom for the first time. I swear I didn't know she was coming by Piper.. otherwise I would have stopped what you were starting obviously. I still can't explain to you how sorry I am. The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable but I couldn't prevent it in this situation," Alex explains to Piper.

Piper is looking at her with big round eyes and she knows the younger girl that is sitting in her lap is trying really hard to listen to her explanation. Even though she knows she doesn't really have to explain anything because there was no way she could have known that her mom was coming by this morning. She did give her a key though and did tell her that she was welcome at her apartment at any time without further notice.. but that was because no one ever stayed over at her apartment before Piper. And even if they would have she probably wouldn't have cared if her mom walked in on them fucking on the kitchen counter.

But with Piper everything was different. For one this was Piper's first time going down on a woman which made this situation far from ideal. At first she didn't even want Piper to eat her out like that because she figured that her first time maybe should take place on a bed. But Piper seemed really into it and when Piper really got to work Alex couldn't even think about moving the sexual encounter to another place because she was to lost in everything Piper was doing to her.

"I'm afraid to go back in there Alex. I don't think I'm ready to meet your mom right now. Not because I don't want to meet her eventually, and even today I wouldn't have minded meeting her if it wasn't for the way she caught us just now."

Alex was thinking about what Piper was saying to her before she replied to her. "I totally understand that babe. I will have to go back in though and talk to my mum. Maybe after we can go out for breakfast, you know since now we both definitely didn't have any."

"Yeah that's a great idea. I'm still pretty hungry. Is it okay though if I stay in here when you talk to your mom? Don't you think she'll think that I'm weird or anything," she asked the older woman.

"My mom hasn't seen a girl in my apartment before. In fact, I don't think she has ever seen me together with someone before. I'm sure she has a lot of questions and is quite happy that she can throw them at me when you're not there. So I'm sure she'll forgive you and she'll just has to wait until we're both ready for you to meet her properly. Because I am still serious about us Piper and I do want you to meet her eventually."

"I want that to Alex." Alex finally motions Piper to get off of her because she heard Piper's stomach growling once again and took this as her queue to go talk to her mom so that they could go out to eat breakfast after.

* * *

Her mom was putting away the groceries when Alex walked back in dressed in a tight black skinny jeans and the t-shirt she was already wearing before.

Diane hears her daughter walk in and gives her a short glance to see if the blonde girl is with her or not. "So I'm guessing I should start calling before I come over?"

"Maybe that would be a good idea yeah," Alex answered.

Diane is a little surprised by the answer even though she suggested it herself. She still couldn't quite believe that there really was a girl in Alex's apartment that obviously had stayed over and that had won her little girl's heart over. At least in her eyes it did seem that way. Not that she saw Alex before with other girls but she wasn't crazy and knew that her daughter had broken many hears before, but this didn't seem like the Alex that would break that blonde girl's heart. It seemed like the Alex that sincerely cared about the woman that was currently in her bedroom, and would earlier have her own heart broken than the other way around. She could only hope that _that_ wouldn't happen.

"So, care to elaborate a little more about _Piper,_ is it?"

"Yes it's Piper. I don't know. We met a couple of weeks ago. She works at Saltshaker. We kind of had our first official date last night. She stayed over. We were going to make some breakfast and that's where you came in the picture."

"First date, huh. I don't know what it is about you but you always seem to have them wrapped around your finger in no time," Diane tells her daughter.

"Yeah I know it probably looks like that but Piper's different. She's, I don't really know. She's just different to me."

Diane looked at her daughter for a long while before she spoke again. "You don't have to tell me, kid. That look on your face says it all. So am I going to meet the girl that seems to have stolen your tiny little heart?"

"Not today you're not. She's embarrassed as hell and she has every right to be. I would be mortified if I was in her situation."

"That doesn't seem like you at all Alex. If this happened to you… You would probably put on your signature smirk and would even dare to just go on or something like that," Diane laughs while she makes fun of her daughter. She knows better to think that her daughter is an angel in the sexual department.

"Fuck mom, Jeez. Please don't talk like that about me in front of Piper, like ever. I would rather want her to keep liking me instead of you chasing her away. But for real. Piper isn't like that. She's not that outgoing with stuff like _that_. And with _that_ I mean that before me she was straight. At least she thought she was. We're still, I mean she's still not sure how to label herself but as long as she likes me I'm not going to put any pressure on her."

Alex was rambling on about Piper and her situation. It was another sign for the older woman to know that her daughter was already in deep with this one.

"And on top of _that_ the situation that you just walked in on was in fact the very first time for her.. you know."

Diane isn't the kind of mom to curse in every other situation like her daughter. But her daughter didn't learn it from a complete stranger either. "Oh fuck Alex. That poor kid, I'm so sorry. Well I can only imagine how she must feel like right now. And what are you still doing talking to me out here? I raised you better than that. I'm just going to go and you are going back in there Vause."

Alex just smiled. She was happy that her mom was understanding about the situation even though she already knew that she would be. If only Piper knew what her mother is like then she would know that she has nothing to worry about. She hopes that the blonde still wants to go out for breakfast with her and that maybe they would be spending the rest of the day together before work tonight. They both had to work at Saltshaker. Alex realizes that maybe they also need to talk about how to handle their situation at work.

She already knows that it is going to be hard for her to keep her hands and definitely her mind off of Piper. But she also knows that it would be risky for them. They just had their first date. She didn't know if Piper was there yet but for herself it was also hard. She never really had been in a serious relationship and she isn't sure if she is ready to commit to Piper like that immediately.

It is her head speaking though.. because in her heart she knows that she is already in deep.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So… there's that. Hope this is not what you guys expected and therefore I was able to surprise you a little with the 'meeting Diane' part in this chapter. I'm still figuring out how to portrait Diane without doing her character any harm. Hope you're not disappointed. Appreciate all the reviews, thank you all so much! Keep reviewing. It really helps me to keep being motivated and update chapters sooner than I am now! Still I'm very busy with work and life so I'm trying to update this story at least once a week. I also want to make time to keep updating my other stories because well.. it has been to long already.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Previous chapter**

 _She already knows that it is going to be hard for her to keep her hands and definitely her mind off of Piper. But she also knows that it would be risky for them. They just had their first date. She didn't know if Piper was there yet but for herself it was also hard. She never really had been in a serious relationship and she isn't sure if she is ready to commit to Piper like that immediately._

 _It is her head speaking though.. because in her heart she knows that she is already in deep._

* * *

 **New chapter**

After her mom leaves Alex immediately walks back to her bedroom just like she told her to. Much to Alex's delight Piper is laying down on the bed still in her sleeping shirt and panties. She walks over to the bed and removes her tight skinny jeans on the way. She wants to make every moment that Piper isn't fully dressed count.

Even though Piper is still pretty embarrassed she is also still a little horny from almost fucking Alex properly earlier on that kitchen counter. She would always enjoy giving her bed partners pleasure but with Alex the pleasure for herself was brought to an even higher level.

Alex lies her body down on top of Piper's and kisses the younger girl's neck. She feels Piper squirm away a little because the kisses tickle her skin but the blonde luckily doesn't seem particularly unresponsive to her advances. Before she walked back into the bedroom Alex was kind of scared that Piper would be. That this thing with her mom scared her so bad that she crawled back into her shell and wouldn't want to be with Alex anymore.

She knows the thought was a little overboard, but still. The fact that she jumps to such a conclusion makes her again realize how hard she is falling for the blonde girl that lies underneath her. The fact that the thought of her leaving is frightening to her.. it is something she didn't experience before Piper. And even though she still isn't ready to fully commit to Piper, well out loud then.. she knows that there is no way that she is going to let this one slip away easily if it is up to her.

"What did she say," she hears Piper ask her and it brings her out of her thoughts. "That you are beautiful," she answers almost immediately. "No way. That's not what she said Alex."

"No you are right. That's not what she said exactly. But I'm sure that she was thinking it. I am very sure that I am thinking it." She just looks at Piper before she speaks again. "No for real though. She was surprised to see a girl in my apartment and quite pleased to see that it was not just some one night stand. It was embarrassing really. She can see right through me and could see so clearly that I like you. I really do like you Pipes."

Piper just smiles up to the brunette on top of her. "I know Alex. I kinda like you too."

"Mm. You just kinda like me huh?"

"Yeah I kinda like you. And I kinda like the way you taste too."

"I'm proud of you Pipes."

"What's that for an answer? You're proud of me for liking the way you taste," she asks Alex and squints her eyes when she does.

"What? No of course not. Although I obviously like that you do. It makes me very happy. I'm proud of you for not shutting me out after what just happened. Because to be honest I really don't want to think about how I would feel when you don't want to date me anymore or something like that."

"Aw babe. That has got to be the most sappy thing you said to me."

"Ugh shut up. Don't remind me," Alex answers.

"No. I _kinda_ like sweet Alex. I really like that you are always so bad ass around everyone else but around me you don't pretend. Don't get me wrong. You are bad ass. You're just a sappy bad ass that's all." Piper wanted to use the word love, but figured that maybe it would be too soon to use that word. Maybe it would be better to just not use it in any sentence for a while.

She doesn't want to scare Alex off. She knows that Alex is careful around her too but she is also. She knows that Alex isn't used to having a relationship and she is afraid that if she uses the word love or anything like that too soon it will trigger something into Alex which makes her want to run. Not that she wants to tell Alex that she loves her. It is way too soon to even feel something like that, but she just decides to avoid the word love altogether.

"Let's get dressed and finally get that breakfast alright," she says to Alex before things get out of hand again when they stay on the bed with their almost naked skins touching each other. Not that she doesn't want to go down on Alex.. because she really, like really, does. The moment just kind of went out of the window when Alex's mom walked in and call her silly but she doesn't want Alex or herself to relate her first time to meeting Alex's mom for the first time the way she did.

Not half an hour later they are in the diner across from the place where Alex lives and Piper is stuffing her mouth with pancakes and syrup. It's kind of cute to see that the blonde has worked up such an appetite after all that's happened last night and this morning. Alex is pretty hungry herself and also needs to regain her strength a little for this day with Piper and work later that evening.

After breakfast they decide to bring Piper's apartment and therefore Polly a visit. Piper did bring clothes for this morning and day but she did not expect to not go home before work so she has to go home and get them. Alex does not want to leave Piper's side. Not today. Even though Piper appears to really be okay after the whole fiasco with her mother this morning, she does not want to risk leaving Piper alone with her thoughts and thereby risking the fact that she will pull back from her.

When they arrive at Piper's apartment the blonde gets more quiet than before. Alex just figures it has something to do with her mom but isn't that worried to talk to her about it yet. But Piper isn't exactly worried about Alex's mom at the moment. She's more worried about entering the apartment and facing her best friend who is inside. It's not exactly a walk of shame or anything but still Piper would feel more comfortable facing her best friend Polly alone right now so they could talk about last night's events and even this morning's.

It was important for her to share this stuff with her best friend. Especially since Polly has been nothing but supportive about her 'relationship' with Alex up until now. Plus Polly was always a sucker for a good story about sex. Piper already knows she can't wipe the smirk from her face that reveals to Polly that she indeed has had sex with Alex last night.

Whatever would happen, she will not talk with Polly about her date with Alex with the other brunette in her apartment. _What if she might hear me talk about how impossibly good she is in bed? What if I can't keep my mouth shut and tell Polly about this morning?_ _What is she hears that I am in fact still mortified about everything that happened earlier and that I am indeed afraid for what might happen next between us._

No, that talk with Polly will definitely have to wait a little longer. She just has to get through her shift with Alex tonight and maybe if Polly is still up after she can talk to her about everything. The thought alone set her mind at ease a little more.

Even though Piper was really confused about this morning she doesn't forget about what had almost happened on that kitchen counter. She doesn't forget that apparently with Alex she is bolder, can be bolder than with anyone she has ever met. She realizes by now that Alex brings out the best and the worst in her. She wonders what Alex might think of that, and if she feels the same about her. She knows that Alex already told her that she is different around Piper. So she guesses that she indeed feels the same on some level.

When she finally opens the door it doesn't even last two whole seconds before Polly comes out of her bedroom into the hallway to greet Piper enthusiastically. Maybe a little a little too enthusiastic she realizes when she sees the tall brunette standing right behind Piper.

Polly is happy that she is able to stop the words from stumbling out of her mouth just in time. She was already very prepared to ask Piper about how Alex has fucked her seven ways 'till Sunday last night. She tries to form any other sentence in her head but it takes her a little longer than usual. She's still trying to process the very fact that she is not able to interrogate Piper in detail until later. She was already very keen this whole morning for her best friend to get back home and to talk to her.

But still the look on Piper's face is priceless and says enough for now. She immediately knows that they indeed fucked last night and that Piper is also keen to fill her in about it all later. It will have to do for now.

"Hi Pip. Alex, Good to see you again," she just says shortly to the two woman still standing by the doorway and after she pretends to be busy with something in the kitchen. Even though Piper knows very well what Polly was planning for her, Polly doesn't want Alex to know this.

Short after Piper walks towards her bedroom and grabs Alex's hand and lets her know that she wants her to come with her. She is fairly certain that otherwise Alex would be as polite to wait in the hallway or something and that just wouldn't be safe with Polly around.

"So, everything still looks the same in here," Alex says while she puts her arms around Piper from behind. "Yeah what did you expect? That my room would look more gay to you or something now," Piper answers while she puts her hands on top of Alex's. She enjoys this. She feels safe with Alex's arms around her and in her own environment it feels even better.

Alex just chuckled. "No kid, I'm just saying that it feels good to be back here, you know after I know you a little better - and with that I mean naked and hot for me."

"The last time you were here I was already hot for you Alex, you just didn't fully realize it yet."

"Yeah I guess. But I definitely didn't know how you looked naked then, Pipes. So that's a whole lot of improvement from being here the last time and even more from being here the first time."

Piper tries to get out of Alex's grip to get the clothes they were coming for in the first place. But Alex has other plans for her. Something about being in this room with Piper after they fucked for the first time made her horny instantly. And not to mention that she is still horny from what Piper started this morning but didn't finish due to her mother coming over.

Alex is still holding Piper by her waist from behind and she walks them over towards Piper's bed until the back of her legs hit the bed. She goes to sit down on it and immediately pulls Piper with her into her lap. She brings the hair out of her neck and places a kiss on the back of it carefully at first. She smirks when she sees the goose bumps starting to rise on Piper's arms because of the kiss.

Piper is still trying to hold her composure and get back to her original task. It is getting harder though with Alex kissing the back of her neck like that. Her hands are also getting dangerously close from her abs upwards to her perky breasts and even though she is anxious to feel Alex touch them again, she knows there is no going back to her task if she lets the brunette get her way with her. She is also quite sure that Polly is following their every movement in the apartment and doesn't want to give her a reason to listen in or something like that. She has had enough of that this day, or a lifetime for that matter.

So she is trying hard to get Alex to stop kissing her like this and stop touching her like that. But she also thinks – no she knows – that Alex is very horny right now and it is all because of what she started this morning. It's not that she doesn't have the intention of finishing what she has started earlier.. but the vivid pictures of this morning are still swirling around in her mind and she doesn't know if she has the nerve to fuck Alex like she deserves to be fucked right now.

It is like Alex is sensing an uncertainty in Piper's behavior. She knows that Piper wants this on some level. She knows that she is having an effect on the blonde girl but there is something that is holding her back. She figures that it is indeed this morning that has something to do with it but she doesn't want the ghosts from this morning haunting Piper even for a minute longer. She just wants her to relax. So she decides to make that her goal. Even though she is horny as fuck herself, making Piper feel better is way more important than that.

"Alex stop, I need to get those clothes and maybe after we can get something to drink or something? You know, out of the apartment," Piper asks Alex with obvious hesitation in her voice.

She doesn't even want to propose this to Alex because she knows that the older woman will be onto her in no time and will start to ask questions. And they are always the right ones. The ones that she can not avoid or lie about.

"Babe, we don't have to get to work for like seven more hours.. Can't we just stay in a little longer and enjoy each other's company. You know… with like… no other people around."

"But there are, you know… people around"

Alex seems to understand now what Piper means. They are alone in this room but Polly is right outside of it and apparently that is bothering Piper more than it would have normally bothered her before this morning. Alex wants to slap herself in the face for that. She knows it isn't her fault though and she knows that Piper thinks the same. Still if she wouldn't have gotten a kick out of fucking in more adventurous or even public places.. Maybe this morning wouldn't have happened.

But she can't think like that. She knows that she can't take that step back like she took steps back when she didn't believe that Piper liked her.

So she tried to shake off those guilty feelings by keep touching the blonde. By just ignoring what she was feeling inside. And even though she didn't guess this.. It was easier than she would've thought beforehand. Because touching Piper was intoxicating to her.

When she was really concentrating on touching Piper she didn't think of anything else entirely. It wasn't even possible for her to think of something else. And ever since this morning she did not only want for Piper to taste her. She needed Piper to taste her. Not because she was curious what the younger woman would think of her.. but because she needed Piper's mouth on her desperately.

Still she knows that this wouldn't be the best time to start over what they had started this morning. The next best thing, or maybe even the better thing was for her to pleasure Piper in a way that she would forget about all of her troubles. She wants to help Piper forget about her mom walking in on them and her to forget about the possibility of Polly coming in or even hearing anything.

Of course she doesn't want the younger woman to do anything against her wishes, but she knows Piper is just afraid to step over a boundary that wasn't even there earlier. A boundary that they again needed to get past if they wanted to keep this thing going between them.

"Pipes, I know that Polly is outside and somehow that is holding you back. But tell me honestly right now if you do not want this?"

"Do I not want what? I don't think it's a good idea for us to regain what was about to happen this morning Alex.. To be quite honest I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything that has happened."

"That is not what I mean babe. Trust me, I very much want you to continue what we started this morning, but not here and not now."

"No?" Piper asked her.

"No Pipes. I just want you to relax right now and enjoy what you are really feeling when I'm touching you like this, and kissing you right here," Alex answered while she places another kiss onto the back of Piper's neck and finally closed the gap between her own hand and Piper's perky breast.

"Wait Alex.. I don't know if I can.."

"Hey, sshh. You are a nice young lady aren't you? A proper young lady," Alex answered while she squeezes Piper's breast softly. Piper feels Alex touching her like this and it's like electricity shoots straight to her core. It's embarrassing really. All of her rational and scared feelings fly out of the window the moment Alex's hand comes properly in contact with her tit and she feels her nipple harden for the woman behind her.

"It's all fine. And it's all good. Everything will work out perfectly babe, I promise."

Alex knows Piper really wants this when she hears a soft moan escape her lips just due to her words. She opens the button of Piper's jeans and slides the zipper down so she has some room to work with.

"It's all going to be okay," she whispers to Piper one last time before she slips her hand into Piper's jeans and feels how damp the younger woman's panties already are.

So much for pretending that this isn't doing something to her. Even though she knows that Piper wasn't really pretending though. She was just trying to make up reasons for Alex not to touch her because she is still trying to figure out how she really feels about this morning. But when Alex is really touching her what do all of those other things really matter? She is feeling good, euphoric actually with Alex's hand inside her jeans.

She can only dream about what the older woman has in store for her next. And even though Polly being outside is a little bit of a scare for her after Alex's mom caught them this morning.. it is also still a thrill for her. Come on, Polly was her best friend after all. It isn't like she has never heard Piper having sex with anyone. Hell.. it isn't as if she never heard Polly having sex with Pete all the time. If anyone deserved this, it was her.

So she just goes with what she is feeling and lets Alex take the lead in this. She knows that Alex is going to make her feel so good. She knows that it is probably going to be really hard for her to keep quiet even a little bit but she figures that she can only do her best.

Alex wants this as much as Piper does but still a little voice in her head makes her ask Piper one last time before she really starts to concentrate and lets herself go by touching Piper like she wants to.

"Babe you sure about this," she asks one last time while her hand is already inside Piper's panties and she is stroking two of her fingers through Piper's moist folds. It wasn't even fair really.. as if Piper was even in a state to answer that question in any other way than with a little too loud moan.

"Yeah Alex, I'm sure. Just keep doing what you are doing okay." As if Alex was ever going to stop what she was doing to Piper. She couldn't even if she wanted to. _As if she wanted too._

Piper is still sitting on Alex's lap and one of Alex's hands was inside her pants and the other one took permanent residence on her breast. She only stops touching her tit to get under her shirt and receive more skin contact like that.

But before Alex goes too far to go back she motions for Piper to stand up and she stands up with her. Piper is a little confused about what Alex is doing but is touched when she sees Alex walking towards her bedroom door and lock it just in case. She was already over it for the most part but with this locked door there is really nothing stopping her at this point.

Piper keeps a standing position and waits for Alex to come back to her. She is still very eager to let Alex take the lead in this one. When Alex is finally back into Piper's personal space she closes the gap immediately by kissing her on the lips shortly before she removes her shirt altogether. Piper is wearing a very skimpy lace bra that doesn't leave much to the imagination but Alex doesn't care. She wants it off anyway and she doesn't even wait two seconds before removing that item of clothing also.

She grabs Piper by her hips and moves her backwards a little before the back of her legs hit the bed. She pushes her softly so that Piper is sitting on the bed. Before they move things further she removes her own shirt as well and is welcomed with a lustful pair of eyes from Piper's side.

There's nothing but lust in the younger girl's eyes and it's making Alex happy. "Go sit by the headboard Pipes," Alex says to her.

It is a demand but doesn't sound like one coming from Alex's lips. She's still careful with Piper like that. Even though she very much wants to fuck her senseless and show her all the ways she likes to fuck.. this moment is different. This moment and this Piper needs a more considerate Alex.

Piper complies though. Her face doesn't even show the slightest trace of hesitation. Alex also climes on the bed and strides over to Piper slowly. Piper's eyes are looking directly at Alex's chest and she is not even ashamed for it. She just loves Alex's tits and the thought of them being hers turn her on immensely. The thought of working with Alex tonight while she knows what it is like to be fucked by her and to fuck her is turning her on even more. She can't wait to find out what Alex will behave like now that they are more intimate with each other.

It's not that they are going to be very open about it at work though. And Piper isn't even keen to ask Alex about it. She's perfectly happy to stay in their little bubble like this for a little longer. Of course Pete knows and Nicky too. The rest of the people are just not important enough to be informed officially. Even more because they aren't official yet. But that's also okay for Piper. She believes that Alex is a totally different person with her and she believes that at the moment she only has eyes for her. They will figure out the rest later. And she knows better than to push Alex into a commitment.

Alex straddles Piper and places Piper's two hands on her ass while she smirks towards Piper. Piper looks up at her curious and expectantly. She is very submissive like this and probably not even on purpose but it's turning Alex on. "Keep them there babe."

The older woman doesn't give her more information but it's clear to Piper that she has to keep her hands there until Alex tells her otherwise. Alex leans in towards Piper's neck and her ass is lifting up a little due to the action. When her mouth comes in contact with Piper she automatically tenses her grip onto Alex's ass cheeks which makes Alex smirk into her neck.

Alex moves her kisses a little lower towards Piper's collarbones and eventually she wraps her lips around the hardened bud before her. She feels Piper move her hands a little but quickly figures out she's only moving them to get inside of Alex's jeans and get direct skin contact with her ass.

She keeps being amazed by the forwardness of Piper but after working on her tits and abs Alex is ready to move things a little lower and that means that Piper has to stop touching her ass. She hears a whiny groan escape Piper's lips when she moves her body lower so that she can remove Piper's jeans and can pleasure her with her mouth.

Luckily Piper doesn't have to wait long for Alex to do so. And she already knows Alex is going to make good on her promises of pleasuring her. Of making her forget about anything that is bothering her. Of making her forget about anything else at all really.

When Alex removes Piper panties she is pleased to see that there is already a wet patch visible and before she goes to work she places a soft and careful kiss right on top of Piper's clit. Piper's hips buck up due to the sudden direct contact with Alex's mouth. This was only just to tease Piper though because before she is going to devour the younger woman with her lips and tongue she is going to kiss and worship her long and slim legs. She didn't do that yesterday and feels a sudden urge inside that needs to be attended to right away.

She enjoys the softness of Piper's legs with her lips and nibbles at her skin until the younger girl beneath her is writhing and she doesn't feel like it's fair of her to prolong this any longer. Piper needs her and who is she to deprive the girl from that need. So she moves her head up a little so that her eyes are in almost direct contact with Piper's bundle of nerves. The blonde is pretty wet and even if Piper wasn't pushing up her hips to get more contact from Alex she could not have waited any longer herself.

She closed the gap between her mouth and Piper's pussy and licked a careful but straight line from her tight hole up to her clit. The blonde moans very audible and Alex already knows that if this is Piper's start volume there is no way in hell that Polly isn't going to hear them. She doesn't care though. The thought of someone hearing them fucking is a turn on for her and even though Piper has some issues with it she's too far gone now to give a damn about it.

Alex moves her hands under Piper's thighs and grabs both her ass cheeks in her hands. She squeezes them while she places open mouthed kisses on Piper's outer lips. When she is certain that Piper is worked up enough she wraps her lips around her clit and begins to suck on it softly. She alternates between sucking and flicking her tongue over it. When Piper's moans get even more audible she flicks her tongue a little faster and sucks her clit a little harder.

After building Piper up more like this she buries herself deep into Piper's pussy and moves her tongue a little lower until it is placed right before her tight hole. She wants to look at Piper first but when she feels Piper shift her hips she decides against it and pushes her tongue inside.

Piper lets out a moan which sounds more like a satisfied yelp. _A fucking finally yelp._ She keeps bucking her hips upwards in an attempt to get and take even more of Alex. One time she bucks her hips so hard that Alex loses her grip on Piper's ass cheeks a little and her pinky finger comes in contact with her other even more tight hole. She wasn't meaning to, not that she doesn't like it, but it happens anyway.

Alex doesn't think she has heard this kind of moan slip from Piper's lips earlier. It's a good moan, that's for certain. Alex doesn't move her finger though. She's not going to test Piper more today. But when Piper keeps bucking her hips and at one point purposely sticks out her ass a little, she moves her finger a little. Just soft and slowly around the edges. This way it doesn't even take one minute extra for Piper to scream Alex's name into the room and to come apart under her tongue, and finger.

She is definitely going to remember this for the future.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So… here is Piper somewhat recovering from all that has happened. Again I'm very sorry for not updating this chapter faster than I would've liked but the last weeks I just didn't really feel like writing, and didn't get more than a few words out. I'm still trying my best guys! Hope you enjoy reading this one.**

 **Keep reviewing people! It keeps me motivated to not just abandon it altogether for a while.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Previous chapter**

 _Alex doesn't think she has heard this kind of moan slip from Piper's lips earlier. It's a good moan, that's for certain. Alex doesn't move her finger though. She's not going to test Piper more today. But when Piper keeps bucking her hips and at one point purposely sticks out her ass a little, she moves her finger a little. Just soft and slowly around the edges. This way it doesn't even take one minute extra for Piper to come apart under her tongue and finger._

 _She is definitely going to remember this for the future._

* * *

 **New Chapter**

That night at Saltshaker it's hard for the two women to stop smiling like idiots. It doesn't go unnoticed by Nicky of course. "So I'm guessing Chapman over there is an official member of the softball team now huh," she asks her best friend without looking at her directly.

Alex can't help but smile at this. "You can say something like that yeah."

"Only something like that," Nicky asks her.

"Don't push it Nichols. This is all you're getting from me tonight."

"Awh come on Vause. You gotta tell me some things. Just give me a number or something yeah. Seeing as that perfect picnic is the reason you got laid in the first place."

"Yeah obviously. You standing by the picnic basket really did the trick for Piper. I couldn't top that with any of my moves. So thanks for getting her in my pants. You're a good wing-woman."

"I knew it. That little blonde did get into your pants. Good for her. I knew she had it in her. You don't have to tell me Vause. That one's feisty as hell."

Alex just chuckles at this. She didn't say much but apparently it was enough for Nicky to leave her alone on the subject for a while. She hopes Nicky won't bother Piper with questions too much tonight. She doesn't know if the blonde is ready to answer them, or even stand up to Nicky about them when she herself can still barely wrap her head around everything that's happened so far.

On top of that she spots a certain brunette in the crowd on the dance floor. It's the brunette that she had briefly shared a shower with at Saltshaker. Not exactly her, and for that matter, Piper's favorite person to say the least. "Fuck."

"What was that," Piper asks her while she smoothly slides into Alex's direction.

"Hm, what?" Alex didn't realize where Piper came from all of the sudden. She's still watching the brunette on the dance floor like a hawk. Not because she is mesmerized by her or something. But because the brunette is looking in her direction and in her eyes she can already see that the girl is trouble. And not the good kind.

Just when she fully realizes that it is Piper that is standing right next to her, she diverts her eyes from the dance floor towards Piper's blue ones. But when she expects to look into them, it is already too late. Piper's eyes apparently followed the staring direction of Alex's and land on the brunette who's standing on the dance floor.

"Ah so that explains things." Is what she says without looking at Alex or following it up with something else to say. She figures it's better to just walk away and wrap her head around the fact that the smaller brunette is here before she's letting that Chapman temper get to the surface again.

It's not that Alex did anything wrong. She knows that. She can't hold Alex accountable for the brunette being here tonight, but quite frankly she just wishes that she wasn't. At least not tonight. Definitely not tonight. Things were finally great between her and Alex. She doesn't want herself to get in the way of that. And something about that woman just sets her off immediately. She knows what though. It's the fact that sometimes she still can't seem to lose that picture in her head of the smaller brunette and Alex walking out of that shower together. And imagining what they were doing in that shower before they excited it. Even though she knows Alex told her that they didn't do more than kiss because of her feelings for Piper.

Piper always knew that she could be the jealous type. And when it comes to Alex those feelings appeared a lot faster than with anybody else. They appeared even before she had a right to be jealous. But she just can't help herself. But for tonight she promises herself to avoid the smaller brunette on the dance floor and maybe avoid even Alex a little. She doesn't want to lose her shit on the tall brunette like she did back then, especially since she knows she doesn't deserve it. Certainly not this time.

But Alex isn't letting this go. She isn't letting Piper slip away over something as small as an ex-flirt standing on the dance floor. Yeah maybe the smaller woman is eyeing her the whole time and normally that would be a go for Alex.. not this time. She isn't interested in anybody but Piper and wants the blonde to understand this perfectly.

She's not going to address the situation right away. There isn't even a point. She knows this, but she also thinks she knows Piper a little by now. And even though there hasn't even occurred anything up until this point, she knows the blonde is already in over her head about this.

Trouble in paradise seems to be always right around the corner with Piper. Still that doesn't make her want to leave. Not in the slightest. Alex Vause likes to work for something. She likes the chase. And with Piper she figures that _that_ chase will be a little longer and with a little more bumps in the road than usual. But then again normally the chase is all that excites Alex. Somehow with Piper she thinks that won't be the case. Somehow Piper again seems to be the exception to her every rule. Somehow she thinks Piper will find a way to keep her interested without even putting too much effort in it.

Even now, just one moment ago she had Piper wrapped around her long, slender finger and the next minute Piper shuts Alex out completely. With no effort, so it seems to Alex.

So she decides to test Piper a little, just to see how far she can go and what state of anger Piper is in exactly.

"Babe, can you pass me the ice bucket please," Alex says to the blonde who is preparing a drink right next to her.

Piper shoves the ice bucket into Alex's direction but doesn't answer to anything the tall brunette is saying to her. She also doesn't say anything about the nickname Alex just gave her in front of customers and some colleagues. _But secretly she is quite happy with the nickname._

Alex figures that she is somewhat safe for tonight because Piper didn't say anything about Alex calling her babe.

A few minutes later Alex walks past Piper and during she lets her hand wander by Piper's waist.

Piper still doesn't react exactly, but she also doesn't tell Alex that it's not okay to behave like that around each other at the club.

Even if Sylvie wasn't standing on the dance floor this night, this still wasn't a smart move from Alex's part. Because Piper and her haven't even addressed what they are to each other officially and they also haven't talked about how they are going to behave around each other in front of all their colleagues and quite frankly the rest of the world.

This is some kind of game to Alex, so it seems. But it also occurs to Alex that she just really likes to be around Piper like this. She doesn't care that people in the club will see that she is into Piper. She doesn't care that her colleagues know it also. She has no desire whatsoever to be available to anyone but Piper.

And during one point in the evening she again just strongly feels the need to touch the younger blonde. She just can't help herself. She wants to wrap her arms around the woman from behind and kiss the back of her neck because it's so beautifully free from those blonde locks right now. And without even thinking twice about it, she does exactly that.

Piper seems startled to say the least. She's surprised for Alex to show this kind of affection towards her right now. And even though her immediate instinct is to push her away a little. She instead closes her eyes in appreciation when she feels Alex's plump, soft lips against the back of her neck. The gesture is so small, so unlike Alex - she thinks. But Alex already mentioned that she wasn't really herself around Piper. Or maybe she was but she didn't fully realize it yet. Piper was different.

That fact seemed to sink into the blonde's mind little by little. And when she opens her eyes she is met with the smaller brunette that has now made her way up to the bar. She doesn't know if it is to talk to Alex or to order a drink. Either way, she's here now and Alex doesn't let go of Piper's waist for even one second. In fact, she doesn't know if she's imagining it, but it seems like Alex just holds her a little more tight when she addresses the smaller Sylvie, who's on the other side of the bar.

"What can I do for you Sylvie," Alex speaks from behind the blonde. But still she holds the blonde in place for a little longer, and isn't in a rush to prepare Sylvie's drink when she asks for a sweet white wine. _If she had known that drink preference she wouldn't have even brought the smaller brunette into that shower that one time._

Piper is by now trying to make her way out of Alex's grip. Not because she's jealous anymore. Those feelings have disappeared thanks to the thoughtful brunette she was falling so hard for. But before Piper can get away completely Alex turns around and focuses her attention on the blonde once again before she pours that drink for Sylvie. She brings her arms around Piper's waist again and kisses her full on the lips without hesitation.

It was a short kiss but still, it did the trick. Even though it wasn't a trick. It was just something the brunette couldn't get out of her mind. If she had her way she would kiss Piper all the time.

"I thought you weren't the girlfriend type," Sylvie spoke. Piper is talking to Nicky by now at the other end of the bar.

"I'm not."

"Then who is she," Sylvie asks.

"She's different."

She sets the glass of sweet white wine in front of Sylvie and walks away without further conversation.

Even though Piper was still talking to Nicky, she could hear the last few sentences that were shared between Alex and Sylvie. And she couldn't stop smiling about what Alex had said to her. Because apparently she is girlfriend material according to Alex.

 **A/N**

 **With four stories and a life, it appears to be pretty hard to update as frequently as I would like. But here's one for you again. Let me know what you guys think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

 **Two updates in one day! Read chapter 19 first!**

* * *

 **Previous chapter**

 _Even though Piper was still talking to Nicky, she could hear the last few sentences that were shared between Alex and Sylvie. And she couldn't stop smiling about what Alex had said to her. Because apparently she was girlfriend material according to Alex._

* * *

 **New chapter**

After hearing the conversation between Alex and Sylvie, Piper can't stop smiling for the whole night. And Nicky knows exactly why because she also witnessed the conversation that Piper was listening into. Right after she pours two shots of tequila for her and Piper and the blonde knocks her shot back down greedily.

Nicky keeps on pouring for the rest of the night and Piper accepts them all. At the end of the night she feels a slight buzz and isn't ready to go home just yet. While a few colleagues go home immediately, Pete, Nicky, Piper and Alex stay at the club to drink some more and just chill. Normally after a night of working and drinking Nicky would stay in her room at Saltshaker, but tonight Alex has asked her to just go to her own apartment because she hoped that Piper would spend the night with her here at Saltshaker.

And Nicky perfectly knew when she was not wanted. So right after Alex asked her to go home for the night she dragged Pete out of the club with her. Because he was not that good at taking the hint after all the beers that he consumed.

"So it's just you and me now huh," Piper said to Alex trying to sound as sexy as she could.

"Yeah Pipes. Just you and me now kid."

"Do you want something else to drink? Maybe a Pinot Grigio? Or do you want to keep going with the tequila?" She didn't want to sound patronizing. It is just that she knew that Piper wasn't exactly good at holding her liquor and she hoped that she wouldn't fall asleep before they could spend some time together.

It wasn't exactly subtle or anything. But that was what Piper loved about Alex in this moment. It was quite clear that the older woman couldn't stop thinking about what almost happened between them only this morning on the kitchen counter before Alex's mom walked in on them. And to be honest she couldn't stop thinking about it herself.

She has had her brief first taste of Alex this morning but that wasn't even near enough. She wanted to pleasure Alex with her mouth so bad. Even more because she was feeling a little tipsy now and she would be lying if she said that it didn't make her more horny. Because it does. So she isn't subtle at all herself. She's too far gone to be subtle about it. But she doesn't care. Neither does Alex.

Piper isn't drunk. She's just slightly more loose and less nervous because of the tequila. There's nothing wrong with them fucking right now. So she isn't about to stop the younger blonde when she grabs her hand and leads her to Alex's studio inside Saltshaker, as if she's been there a hundred times already.

When they get into Alex's bedroom she can't wait any longer. She doesn't undress herself first. She just goes and sits down at the end of the bed. She asks Alex to come to her and stops her by her hips when she's standing right in front of her. She looks up at her even though she doesn't have to search for permission because she knows she will find it there immediately.

And she does. There's a pretty sexy smirk plastered onto Alex's face which gives her all the reassurance, maybe more like confidence, that she needs. She doesn't know which of the two wants this more. You would think Alex, but Piper bets that she herself wants it more. She wants Alex in all the ways that she can get her but most of all she wants the sexy brunette to cum in her mouth. She might be the first girl ever for Piper, but that doesn't make her want it any less. If any, it makes her want Alex more.

Just before she opens Alex's jeans, she takes a moment for herself wherein she realizes that she has never felt more like herself than right now. She realizes that this is absolutely what she wants most in the world and she's not going to deny it to herself any longer.

So she doesn't. She opens the button of the jeans and zips it open completely. She helps Alex out of them before she addresses those beautiful long legs that are standing naked before her.

She's mesmerized. She doesn't do anything for a couple of seconds. She just looks. And right before Alex is doubting Piper's forwardness and is going to ask her if she is okay. Piper dives in.

* * *

And even though it is Piper's real first time eating a girl out. You would guess it is Alex's first time. At least that's what it sure feels like to her. Before no one's lips ever felt so soft as Piper's and no one's tongue ever did to Alex what Piper's doing to her now.

It doesn't matter that her technique isn't perfected yet because everything that she's doing feels perfect to Alex anyway. Because it's Piper. It's Piper's mouth that she's feeling on her pussy right now and she never could have guessed that it would feel like this.

By now Piper is still just making out with her outer lips. Nipping and sucking the skin there. But when she opens her pussy more with her tongue and lets it glide through softly, Alex can't keep quiet any longer. And she's grateful for Nicky not being there so she doesn't have to.

"Fuck babe, that feels good."

Piper loves it when Alex's calls her Pipes. But in this moment she loves it even more that she calls her babe. It gives her confidence and confirmation that she is sure doing something right.

She avoids Alex's clit on purpose for as long as she can. It's just something she does when she's fucking herself. It makes her orgasm that much stronger and she wants Alex to cum really hard. She doesn't care that it's a pretty bold thought for someone that's going down on a woman for the first time.

She feels a weird possessiveness while fucking Alex. She figures that it is seeing Sylvie earlier that brings these feelings to the surface. But it's working for Alex. That's for sure. Because Piper's possessiveness makes her movements also bold and sure. Like she has fucked her a million times already, except that she hasn't and that little fact is bringing Alex towards the brink that much faster.

The thought of being Piper's first. Of being the first woman that is going to cum into her mouth. It's not going to last long before she does for real.. It's quite embarrassing in fact. How fast she's coming apart from Piper's mouth. She feels like a teenage boy that is being touched intimately for the first time. But she can't help herself.

She's still standing right in front of the end of the bed. Where Piper is sitting down while fucking Alex with her mouth. And due to all of the things that Piper is doing to her, her legs are already starting to tremble and it's getting hard to keep herself upright like this. But she's already too far gone to ask for another position or something like that. And the way Piper is fucking her right now.. she doesn't doubt that she will mind Alex doing something like this. The blonde is pretty feisty even though she isn't experienced in the bedroom department when it comes to women. But that doesn't mean she isn't somewhat experienced.

So she pushes Piper down on the bed and climbs on it herself. With each knee on one side of Piper until each knee is as high as Piper's head, and her incredibly wet cunt is fully exposed for the younger blonde girl. Before she can even think that this might be off putting to Piper, she hears the girl moan in appreciation and not a second later she feels that oh so soft mouth on her most intimate part once again.

* * *

And Piper is all but ignoring her clit right now. In fact, during the 'Jesus fuck, Piper's' she discovers that Alex loves it when she sucks it into her mouth. She herself is becoming wet to the point that she just has to act on it also. The fact that nobody is touching her pussy is getting her antsy and she's desperate for some friction. So she brings down one hand to touch herself, while with the other she creeps under Alex's shirt to touch her tits over her bra. She'd rather have the woman on top of her all naked by now, but apparently earlier they were both to preoccupied to undress themselves any more.

Piper even has to open her jeans before she can slide her hand inside her panties. She hasn't even undressed one bit before she attacked Alex with her mouth. But still. When Alex looks back slightly to see what Piper is doing with the hand that isn't touching her tits, she's seconds away from cumming into the younger blonde's mouth. _She's fucking touching herself while fucking me. God damn it she's so perfect._

It was the one thought that came through her mind before she felt her walls tighten even more. She tried to hold back for a couple of seconds, and keep her orgasm at bay. But when she locked eyes with Piper, she's met with the most predatory look she's ever seen on the blonde's face. And the fact that the blonde enjoys fucking her with her mouth this much.. it's too much. It's too much and she can't keep it at bay any longer. She throws her head back and next to her shaking body it's more than enough for Piper to understand that Alex is cumming. As if she wouldn't notice by the sweet and sticky liquid which is filling her mouth right now.

During Alex's orgasm Piper keeps stroking her breasts, but a little softer than before and slowly her hand makes a path down until both of her hands land on the tall brunette's ass. She kneads it softly while she licks up the last of what Alex has spilled for her.

* * *

Before Alex sits back down and straddles Piper, she feels the younger woman kiss her clit softly one more time. It makes her heart skip a beat. She can't remember anyone doing that to her. But then again maybe that says more about Alex's feelings for them than whether they actually did it or not.

She brings her mouth towards Piper's as she sees the younger girl licking the last of the wetness off of them. "Keep something there kid, let me help you," she whispers against Piper's lips. After she does exactly what she just promised. She tastes herself on Piper's mouth and moans while doing it.

"Tastes good huh," she hears the younger girl say.

"Hmhm, it does. You sure seemed to enjoy it you little minx."

"And what makes you think that Ms. Vause?"

She brings her mouth towards Piper's ear before she answers. "Maybe the fact that you couldn't stop yourself from touching yourself while you were tasting all of me."

If Piper wasn't already horny before, she sure as hell was now.

"Fuck."

"Fuck you right now, yes."

But Piper didn't want to impose. Alex doesn't owe her anything. If anything she is still repaying her for this afternoon and the morning that they couldn't finish because of Alex's mom walking in on them. Which causes her to say: "You don't have to, you know."

Which causes Alex to question.. "What? You don't want to, or?"

"God yes, I want to Alex. Of course. What I mean is.. you don't have to. You don't owe me."

"Babe. Let me tell you one thing. Guys might think like that. Lesbians.. not so much. I want to pleasure Piper, like all the time. No tit for tat, okay?"

She cupped Piper's cheeks and makes the younger girl look her in the eyes. "Do you understand kid?" Piper just nods shortly before she diverts her eyes back down again. Alex makes her look her in the eye once again. "By the way. You were fucking perfect Piper. Thank you."

This time Piper lifted her head a little and Alex closed the gap immediately. "Well since you so perfectly gave me _tat_ just now _,_ you better get ready for _tit_ babe." _It's going to be a long night._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **To make up for my absence the past three weeks.. Two updates in one day! And smut ;). Hope you enjoy reading it. Please let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Previous chapter**

 _She cupped Piper's cheeks and makes the younger girl look her in the eyes. "Do you understand kid?" Piper just nods shortly before she diverts her eyes back down again. Alex makes her look her in the eye once again. "By the way. You were fucking perfect Piper. Thank you."_

 _This time Piper lifted her head a little and Alex closed the gap immediately. "Well since you so kindly offered me tat, you better get ready for tit babe." It's going to be a long night._

* * *

 **New chapter**

The next morning Alex decides to bring her best friend a little visit with a cup of coffee to thank her for going back to her own apartment last night. _It sure as hell was a night.._

And normally Alex isn't the person to pour her happiness over other people immediately.. she apparently can't help herself now. She doesn't have to knock or anything because she has a key to Nicky's apartment. When she walks in, there's no one there so Nicky must still be asleep.

That doesn't stop her also. She wakes up her friend by knocking loudly on her bedroom door and immediately she hears a groan escape from Nicky's lips. When Alex opens the door and peeks through she hears her friend speak.

"What the fuck are you doing here this early? Aren't you supposed to still be in bed with blondie?"

"Piper", she pronounces her name extra obvious, "had to be somewhere. So I figured I'd stop by and bring you coffee to thank you for your gracious behavior of leaving us alone last night."

"In other words.. you are here thanking me for the fact that you got laid last night, huh?"

"If you want to call it that. I'm not even going to stop you. So yeah. Thanks." A wide grin spreads across her face and she's not able to stop it.

"Geez. I can't even believe you're really here for that. It's like you want me to congratulate you for getting laid."

"Well it can't hurt, can it?"

"Vause. Congratulations on the fact that you managed to turn her into a pussy liking blondie instead of a dick sucking uptight WASP."

"Jesus. A bit much Nick? You know it's not like that."

"I know, I know. I'm just fucking with you. It's kinda obvious you're already head over heels with this one. I can't remember ever seeing you like this. Normally I would find it pathetic, but I'm happy for you. Really am Vause. You hit the jackpot with this one, I told you before."

"Yeah I'm guessing you are right."

* * *

 _Last night..._

Being with Alex gives her inspiration. She can't help but feel light. Full of energy and ideas for new things. So after the fourth round, Piper's last round of going down on Alex, she escaped into the bathroom with her phone to send Polly a quick text. Alex was already passed out on the bed, but Piper was eager to talk to her best friend. Not alone about the amazing sex, but also about their so called business, which hasn't exactly been a business the past month.

 **Piper:** _ **You are never going to guess what I just did.**_

 **Polly:** _ **Have lots of lesbian sex with a certain tall brunette?**_

 **Piper:** _ **How'd you know?**_

 **Polly:** _ **R u kidding me? Pete came home last night and slurred some things about him and Nicky leaving you two alone so boss/Vause – doesn't matter they're the same - could get laid. Must have been Nicky's words I guess.**_

Piper wanted to reply but Polly was faster.

 **Polly:** _ **So how was it? How does it taste?**_

 **Piper:** _ **Geez Pol, that's your second question, really?**_

 **Polly:** _ **What? I'm being supportive of your new lifestyle here. And actually I've always been dying to know, you know; for science purposes. Seriously I don't know what all the fuss is about, I'm trying to understand here.**_

 **Piper:** _ **I'm not going to discuss with you how Alex tastes. Certainly not by text. So you can what? Use it to blackmail me later? I don't think so Poll.**_

 **Polly:** _ **How dare you think of me like that. It's like you don't know me at all -.-**_

 **Polly:** _ **But seriously. Tell me something. What was it like? And this time I mean the sex, not the way she tastes.**_

 **Piper:** _ **It was… better than I could have ever imagined. I mean. It's like I just discovered what sex is supposed to be like.**_

 **Polly:** _ **You filthy lesbian.**_

 **Piper:** _ **Yeah but your filthy lesbian.**_

 **Polly:** _ **You got that right!**_

 **Piper:** _ **But hey, I've been meaning to tell you.. I want us to meet in the morning at 9, sharp. We're both in jobs we don't particularly want to be in for the rest of our lives. We've had a good thing going. It's time to really make it work don't you think?**_

 **Polly:** _ **Have you made all of this up while you were having sex with Alex? Because that makes me think less of what you just told me.**_

 **Piper:** _ **No idiot. She just left me spent, satisfied and on the other hand full of energy and new ideas. That's all.**_

 **Polly:** _ **Go to sleep you doofus. See you at nine.**_

After she walked back into bedroom and crawls back into the bed with Alex. Sleep didn't come easily to her that night. There was too much adrenaline coursing through her body. Too much possibilities running through her brain. And the fact that she didn't want to divert her eyes from the almost naked body that was next to her.

* * *

 _This morning..._

"So what are you guys? Is she your girlfriend now? Does the big badass Alex Vause have a girlfriend now?" Nicky asked.

"We haven't labelled anything yet. I guess you can say that we're dating."

"And you're exclusive?"

"We didn't talk about that exactly. We did tell each other that there's no one else at the moment and that we're both not interested for there to be anybody else. But that doesn't exactly say that it is or is not allowed to be.. you know. But it's cool. It's fine for now."

After visiting Nicky, Ales goes to Saltshaker. She loves to be there when there is no one around. No one knows that she owns the place and she can just hang around and admire what she has built up for herself without anyone interrupting the feeling. She does some administrative work but since it is still so early due to Piper leaving for her meeting with Polly this morning.. she's done by twelve o'clock.

Even though the younger woman only left Saltshaker four hours ago, she is already missing her. At least it feels like that happy feeling that was inside of her this morning, and last night.. isn't there anymore. In the afterglow she felt it still when she visited Nicky. She approached the paperwork just now eagerly with that feeling still lingering.. but how much she tries to hold on to that feeling. It is already slipping from her body and mind. She already needed a new dose of the girl that left her in bed this morning.

 **Alex:** _**So how was your morning date with Polly?**_

 **Piper:** _**Miss me already Ms. Vause?**_

 **Alex:** _ **Would you please stop calling me that! You're making me feel old.**_

 **Piper:** _ **Well you are older than me missy.**_

 **Alex:** _ **Jesus fuck Piper. I swear to you if you ever call me THAT again we won't be having sex in the nearby future.**_

 **Piper:** _ **You don't mean that.**_

 **Alex:** _ **No, no I don't.**_

 **Alex:** _ **So really! How did it go this morning?**_

 **Piper:** _ **We worked out some pretty good ideas. We both still need to keep working our jobs to make some extra cash and such, but we want to have the business up and running again in about half a year.**_

 **Alex:** _ **Sounds good. Although I'm not entirely happy with the thought of you leaving Saltshaker.**_

 **Piper:** _ **Nothing's set in place for some time, and we can still see each other outside of work.**_

 **Alex:** _ **Yeah if you're not tired of my ass by then.**_

 **Piper:** _ **I don't see that happening anytime soon Al. xx**_

Those kisses were a sign for Alex to stop texting and to stop being so pathetic about all of this. But still she wants to send the blonde another text _and after that another..._ Because she isn't sure when she would see her outside of work again and quite frankly she wants that moment to be as soon as possible.

 **Alex:** _ **What do you say we celebrate those new ideas tonight?**_

 **Piper:** _ **I'm sorry Al, I can't. I already promised Polly we would go out for drinks and celebrate.**_

 **Alex:** _ **Yeah sure of course. I get it. You guys have fun tonight!**_

She puts her phone on silent and stashes it in the back pocket of her jeans. She was losing herself in Piper, around Piper. Everything is already about Piper. It's a good feeling but at the same time it scares her to death. Within 24 hours she changed into a clingy something. She didn't like it. But she isn't sure how to change herself back.

* * *

Piper is sitting on the couch with her laptop in her lap while shouting at Polly in the kitchen. "Hey Pol. Do you mind if Alex and Nicky tag along tonight?

"Yeah sure, I can find out how horrible you are in the sack. That's a great idea actually."

"Geez Pol. Don't say things like that. In fact; don't talk about me, Alex and a bed in the same sentence please. It's too embarrassing. Besides, she won't answer you anyway."

"Probably not. But Nicky will."

 **Piper:** _ **Do you and Nicky want to come along tonight? To celebrate?**_

 **Alex:** _ **Thanks Pipes, but that's okay. You just have fun on your girls night out!**_

Deep down inside Alex wants tag along badly.. she just wants to be around Piper again. But she didn't want to impose. And it isn't even that she doesn't want Piper to celebrate alone with Polly. Piper isn't hers. And she is perfectly allowed to go out without Alex. But that doesn't mean Alex doesn't want to go with her. To be with her. To dance with her.

 **Piper:** _ **Alex, please come with. I want you to.**_

Alex didn't even have to say what was bothering her. Piper knew that the tall brunette was holding back.

 **Alex:** _ **I'll ask Nicky.**_

 **Piper:** _ **Thanks Al. See you tonight! X**_

* * *

They want something different then Saltshaker tonight. Three of the four women were already there for half of the week. They just want a different environment. They do however choose one of the clubs in the city that Alex happens to own too.

The club is called Infinity and is booming for quite some time now. Alex doesn't come here often because simply there's no reason for her to. It all ran smoothly here. It's the last club that she opened and maybe that's why the club didn't have her heart like Saltshaker did. But still it would be fun to visit the club when it was packed with people having fun and dancing.

Alex is pleased with Piper's look to say the least. She loves it when Piper dresses all casual. She is beautiful and doesn't even need a body hugging dress to point that out. Piper's wearing a light blue tight jeans and a white blouse is tugged inside her jeans. Alex herself is wearing a tight black jeans and a dark green V-neck.

It is still pretty early so they pick a place to sit down and just relax first. Get a couple of drinks in before they would enter the dance floor. The conversations run smoothly. Nicky is behaving pretty okay up until now, and Polly hasn't harassed Nicky yet about what Alex has told her wild haired best friend about Piper in the sack.

Piper sits right across from Alex and Polly is sitting next to her. Polly insisted on it when they came in. She didn't want to sit right next to the wild haired woman because she is quite certain that Nicky would hit on her. It's hard for Piper to be away from Alex even though she's sitting right across from her, it's still too far away.

That is until she feels that Alex is trying to make contact with her under the table. It's a small table and with her long arms she's capable to touch Piper's knee just slightly. But it's enough of a gesture for Piper.

The drinks are still flowing freely and now it's Piper's turn to walk to the bar and fetch some for the group. While she's at the bar a handsome guy approaches her immediately. It is like he was waiting all along for her to get away from the group so he could talk to her. And it doesn't even last one whole minute before he does.

"Piper, is that you?"

Piper turns her head into the reaction where the strong male voice is coming from. She doesn't recognize him from his voice but does when she sees him.

"Jake, hi! How are you? What are you doing here?"

She is genuinely happy to see him. It's been like five years since she's seen him. He was one of her first more serious boyfriends right before college, and apparently he is still as gorgeous as he was then. That isn't something that goes past Piper, even though still all she has eyes for is Alex. All she wants is Alex.

Before Piper went to college the pair of them already broke it off because Jake was moving with his family to Australia. Not that he didn't have a choice to stay, because he was old enough. He just didn't want to stay. Not that Piper wasn't a good enough reason to stay for, in fact; he almost did. But in the end another life was what he wanted most. It was his dream to live there and he couldn't let all of that go for Piper.

She was heartbroken for a short while, but quite fast she understood all too clearly. They were way too young to give up dreams for each other. In fact it didn't even last a whole month before she was in another relationship at that time.

"I moved back for a job. Mom and dad are still down there."

"Wow, gave up your dream for a job huh," Piper asks without any remorse in her voice even though you would think that would come with that type of question.

"Yeah well, I guess dreams change over the years. So now I'm back."

"I can see that. You look good Jake. It's good to see you," she says while she opens her arms and wraps Jake into a hug.

It is true. It's good to see someone who you've cared about in the past, and see with your own eyes that he is doing well.

But from Alex's point of view it's all looking a little differently. She is seeing a young handsome man at the bar talking to Piper. He has brown hair and piercing blue eyes, almost as piercing as Piper's. Even if she's gay as fuck, she can still tell that he is handsome. And from this distance she can also see that Piper is pleased to see him.

She seems to know him. Otherwise Piper wouldn't be so amicable around him. She knows her well enough to see through her that far. And even though she doesn't like Piper talking to that guy, any guy that is looking like that, one bit. She lets it go. Because it's not her place. Not yet, in fact. Not ever.

But she's feeling that possessive about Piper. And it's scaring the fuck out of her.

 **A/N**

 **I've decided to leave it at that for this chapter. Hope you're not too mad at me! I promise to update the next chapter within a week.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Previous chapter**

 _She seems to know him. Otherwise Piper wouldn't be so amicable around him. She knows her well enough to see through that far. And even though she doesn't like Piper talking to that guy, any guy that is looking like that one bit, she lets it go. Because it's not her place. Not yet, in fact. Not ever._

 _But she's feeling that possessive about Piper. And it's scaring the fuck out of her._

* * *

 **New chapter**

After a while it becomes obvious to Piper that she still had to order those drinks for the group. Not because she is conscious of that fact herself, but because Nicky is shouting it to her from the table. She orders the drinks and asks Jake if he'd like something also. After the bartender places the drinks on the bar, including a beer for Jake, she invites him to their table to meet everyone and simply because she feels like they aren't done talking yet.

All the while she is completely oblivious to the fact that maybe Alex doesn't want Jake to join them. Maybe Alex wants Piper all to herself.

"Everyone, this is Jake. Jake, these are my friends. You remember Polly right?"

"Yeah of course." He bends down to give Polly a kiss on her cheek and after he shakes Nicky's and Alex's hands. Alex is reluctant to put her hand out for him but doesn't want anyone to know how she's really feeling at the moment.

"So Jake, what's the story here," Nicky asks him. She's finding all of this too hilarious. Pretty much because she can feel Alex's leg going up and down really fast under the table. She knows the guy is having an effect on her. A not wanted effect. She also knows that Alex is probably speechless at the moment. To wrapped up in her own thoughts to get a word out, even to Piper. She doesn't even look at her. She just looks at the dance floor and her leg keeps going up and down until she feels Nicky place hers on her thigh.

Nicky squeezes her thigh. Normally she would already swat it away if it came this high but right now it's calming, reassuring. Everything she needs to get back into the present of the conversation that is flowing between what seems like three old friends.

"Ah Piper and I are old lovers. She was my girlfriend before this one went to Smith college, and I moved to Australia with my parents."

Nobody expects Alex to react first, but she does. "So you guys broke up because you moved away?"

"Exactly," Jake answers before Piper can get a word out. Piper wants to say it isn't true. She knows it is but she doesn't want Alex to think that if he hadn't moved away, they would still be together. And even though the bad ass Alex Vause was trying to keep up a tough facade, Piper sees some vulnerability shining through already. But still she can't get a word out, because she can't argue with what Jake just said. They did break up because he moved away. She can't tell Alex that it's not true, even if she wishes that she could.

But soon Polly, Jake and Piper flow in a comfortable conversation about the past and their adventures when they were younger. It's a conversation that Alex and Nicky aren't a part of. Alex wanted to get out of there the moment Jake approached the table, and luckily Nicky is getting quite bored with the situation that's unraveling also.

They move away from their table towards the bar to get a couple of more drinks in. They don't ask the other three if they would like to drink something else. Even though Jake holds up his glass, they just ignore him.

"Rude little asshole. Spoiling our evening and trying to use us as waiters too. Who the fuck does he think he is," Nicky mumbles.

Alex decides to not let her night get spoiled by him any further. And after a while she gets it right. She doesn't look at them, she doesn't think about them. She's able to live in the here and now with Nicky. Just them doing shots together like old times. That is until after about an hour Piper interrupts them.

"Hey Al, you should hear what Jake just told me," she slings her arms around Alex loosely. But Alex shrugs her away immediately.

"I don't need to hear it Piper," she answers the blonde sternly.

"Do you not like Jake?" Piper asks her innocently.

"I think one of us liking him is more than enough already Pipes," she softens her tone a little because she's trying to see that Piper isn't doing this on purpose. She isn't trying to provoke her, even though in fact she is.

"Well.. can you just come back to the table? I need you Al."

In fact.. Piper was also being vulnerable here, Alex just wouldn't see or hear it.

"You don't need me Piper. You're doing a perfectly good job reining him in on your own. You don't need any help with that." Her stern voice is back again. She can't help herself. The green eyed monster in her is showing, and she can't seem stop it anymore. It's obvious, not only to Nicky but also to Piper.

Nicky decides to give the two a little space, because she doesn't see this one being any more pleasant with her around.

"You are jealous," Piper states.

"To hell I'm not," Alex shots back. "I don't have any reason to. We aren't together. You're not mine. Quite frankly. He was there first right, so what do I have to say?"

"Jesus Alex. That's bullshit and you know it."

"You know what bullshit is Piper? The fact that you asked me to come along tonight.. to celebrate your grand plans, and you haven't even shared three words with me before you know… this," she points between the two of them.

"So I'm not allowed to have a conversation with someone I haven't seen in over half a decade?"

"That's the exact opposite of what I am saying. You are allowed. In fact. I won't be holding you back any longer. Just go have fun Pipes. I'll do the same." But it was all too clear to Piper that they wouldn't be having fun together tonight anymore..

She doesn't know what to say to the tall brunette right now. She doesn't want to provoke her any further, in case she would leave for real and she is still hoping that she can get this right tonight. In fact; she is determined she can. She just has to figure out how.

But just to be clear. She isn't in any way going to apologize to Alex for talking to Jake. In fact. She wants Alex to apologize. Because she's clearly jealous without having any reason to be. And on top of that.. They are indeed not together. Not officially at least. But before this night Piper thought that all was well between them. That it was pretty clear that she is into Alex. That she doesn't want anyone else but Alex. And it is time that Alex understands that perfectly.

First she just walks back towards the table. She doesn't want to seem impolite in front of Jake and she's sure that Polly doesn't appreciate it to be left alone with him that long.

"What's up with Alex," Polly tries to whisper into Piper's direction but of course Jake in all his eagerness hears it as well.

"Ah we're perfectly fine having fun here with the three of us right?" He looks at Piper while he's speaking. Polly just snorts. Because by now she realizes that Jake is definitely trying to impress Piper. And even though she liked him back then before he moved to Australia.. he's never going to make Piper as happy as Alex does now. It's just not a comparison, and it's too bad that Alex doesn't see that herself yet.

"Of course we're having fun. But I'm guessing that Piper will be having a little more fun when Alex would be here," Polly says while she eyes Piper suspiciously.

She doesn't want to step in, she just can't help herself. By now Alex is on the dance floor and even though she doesn't want to admit it all too easily. She looks gorgeous. Every person in the room, gay or straight, can see that. And she knows that there is nothing in the world that Piper wants more than to stand on that dance floor right in front of Alex, without a hint of space between them.

But Jake doesn't seem to get the hint. "What? Aren't you guys best friends, or did I miss that much in five years?"

"Oh you missed something alright," is all that Polly gets out before Piper slaps her on her arm. "Pol, please. A little more considerate?" She eyes her angrily.

After that she diverts her eyes towards Alex immediately. Right now she hates that the brunette looks so gorgeous and appealing that all she wants to do is join her. And even though every thought in her mind says that she shouldn't give in that easily, her body says otherwise and walks towards Alex.

First she has to make sure that she captures her attention because right now there's a redhead dancing dangerously close. Not that Alex is paying attention to her.. but the redhead is definitely a problem for Piper. She has to make sure that Alex notices her before she notices the redhead.

Even though she knows that it won't even be a problem. Alex is too zoned out in her own world to notice anybody. Not even Piper at the moment. It's the way she can cope with what happened tonight. She's just swaying her body around with her eyes closed. She doesn't realize what dancing like this does to other people on the dance floor. She doesn't have a clue what kind of an effect she can have on people.

Piper's pretty fed up with the situation when she's dancing about five minutes right in front of Alex without the older woman noticing her. She's done with this. She needs the redhead to back off and she needs Alex to show her that she wants her.

Completely ignoring the redhead on the dance floor she takes a step closer to Alex, surely invading her private space now. The redhead's mouth falls open by Piper's bluntness, but of course she doesn't know that Piper and Alex have a history, or better; a present. She pushes her body flatly against Alex's body and wraps her arms around her waist. Alex opens her eyes shorty and closes them again when she sees that it is indeed the blonde girl of her dreams that is holding her and not somebody else trying to hit on her.

She doesn't remove Piper from her body. But she doesn't speak either. She just waits for the blonde to make a move. In her head she's wondering how far the blonde will go with this. She realizes that the blonde up until now never really was this affectionate to her in a public space. So very public that even a friend from her past can see that Piper is not who she was anymore. It makes her feel a little bit better. Her heart grows fonder for the woman a little more. And she feels all of her resistance towards her fade away.

What was it about really? Yeah she was talking to some dude. But she didn't touch him. They were old friends for fuck sake. She realizes slowly that she overreacted. But isn't ready to admit that completely to herself and certainly not to Piper.

Piper brings her face closer towards Alex's until their cheeks are touching and her mouth is placed right in front of Alex's ear. "Do you even know what an effect jealous you has on me," she asks the older woman trying to sound as sexy as she can.

"Hm no, I didn't see, notice or realize until now Pipes," she answers honestly. They were speaking softly to each other. Savoring the moment and realizing that something can be lost so easy when two people are being stubborn.

"Well it does Al. It's making me hot. Seeing you dancing like this alone because you're mad at me for talking to an old friend. A guy friend."

"But you know.. At the same time, it's making my heart ache too Al. Realizing that you don't trust me enough to what? Keep my hands off of someone else, or the fact that you don't realize how much I'm into you really. That you still don't seem to understand that completely."

They were just holding each other, dancing slowly and closely on the dance floor. Alex is molding over everything that Piper just said to her, and tries to come up with the right response. But before she can make up her mind, Piper replaces her head until their foreheads are touching. Not a second later she leans in and their lips are touching. Better yet; Piper is putting her every feeling in this kiss.

She knows that Polly, Jake and most likely the redhead will be watching them. She doesn't care anymore. The whole world can know that she likes a girl. That she has fallen head of heels for this woman.

When Alex pulls away you can barely see that her eyes are normally piercing green. Her pupils are fully dilated and she has to make sure her words don't come out as a full hiss. Without any luck though..

"Next time you decide to catch up with an ex, any ex Piper.. just tell me to fucking leave."

"Did you not understand anything from what I've just told you Alex?"

"I understand perfectly Piper. I just can't stand it. Never will, I'm sorry."

With the way this conversation is heading Alex takes Piper's hand and brings her to a space unfamiliar to her. There's a lock on it, and of course Alex has the key. It seems to be her office here. _Of course she has a fucking office here.._

Piper thinks they are here to talk, that Alex is about to explain herself. But she should have known better.. Before she can look the older woman in the eye, Alex presses her harshly into the door, and she feels a thigh pressed forcefully between her legs. At first she just lets Alex. She knows she won't do anything to hurt her, and apparently this is what Alex needs to get over tonight.

And above all that.. she doesn't want to stop Alex. Up until now Alex has always been really careful around her. Like if she would break by touching her.. but that definitely isn't going on right now.

"Alex, what the fuck has gotten into you," she asks her while she feels Alex bite down on her neck again harshly. She's marking her alright..

"I don't want you fucking anybody else Piper," she states.

"I'm not."

"Good 'cause I don't want you to," she states again.

They kiss and it isn't a question who's in control. Alex is sucking and biting Piper's lips and if she isn't she thrusts her tongue into the younger girl's mouth without warning or explanation.

But what Alex said earlier spikes Piper's attention. "What do you mean by that?"

"What do I mean by what," Alex says panting.

"You don't want me to fuck anybody but you.. but that was already pretty clear before tonight, at least I thought it was. But apparently you still aren't so sure that I won't.. that I don't want to. So say what you really mean."

"I want you to fuck me. Just me. Only me."

"Yeah you told me. But what does that mean? What does that make us?"

"Aha the us question," Alex states while she chuckles.

That answer didn't strike Piper all too well. "Fuck yeah Alex the us question. You've been running around all jealous tonight and making it all too clearly that you don't want me to be with somebody else. That you want me to be yours. But when I ask you about this upfront, you're not man enough to own up to it, are you?"

"If you are.. then ask me," Piper demands.

Alex is still playing a little. Trying to get out of having this conversation here. She brings her mouth back towards Piper's neck and places open mouthed kisses there. Using her tongue knowing it will drive the younger woman crazy. "I'm a girl Piper." She brings Piper's hand between them inside her jeans to let her feel how wet she is for her. Her mind is totally not on the same page as Piper's. And when Piper doesn't move her hand until it is to get it out of Alex's jeans, she realizes that.

She loosens the grip on Piper's waist. Piper gives her another few minutes to answer. To ask. To say anything. Those are the longest two minutes of her life. Them just staring at each other. Piper hoping that Alex will 'man up', and Alex hoping that Piper will let this go.

She's scared and not ready. She tells herself. She hasn't wrapped her head around being in a relationship again. It didn't end well the last time. She promised to never get herself in this position again.. but here she is.

Piper can see in her eyes that she is struggling with herself. That she wants to say something but she doesn't know how. It's all that she has to not walk away from Alex right now.

"Alex, don't you want to be with me?"

That question is easy for her. "Yes, I do."

"Then why are you making this so hard on yourself?"

"Because I don't know how any of this works Pipes. I don't remember. It has been a pretty fucking long time ago since I was in a serious relationship. It didn't work out then, and I don't want to fuck it up now."

"And besides.. Look at me. I'm already fucking it up and we aren't even together yet. It's not going to work Piper. I'm not relationship material."

"Alex." She doesn't look at Piper, even at hearing her name. "Babe, look at me."

"This already works Alex. We're already a thing. I know it, you know it. You can try to deny it. Say that you aren't ready or whatever you tell yourself.. but we're already exclusive. Or have you slept with anybody besides me, since you know Sylvie?"

"No I haven't, you know I haven't Piper."

"I do know. So why are you making this so hard on yourself Al?"

"I don't fucking know okay?"

"Well, what if I ask you.. Are you going to break my heart then?"

"Probably not."

"Probably not huh, I think I'll take my chances on that one."

She wraps her arms around Alex again and brings her head close to her ear once again. "I want to be yours Alex. Can I be your girlfriend?"

Piper slips her hand back into Alex's jeans. And this time she does move her hand. "Fuck Piper. You're not exactly playing fair here."

"Answer me Alex."

"Yes, fuck yes Piper."

"No. Not fuck, Alex. Can I be your girlfriend," she asks once again while entering her with one finger carefully. Not wanting to give Alex more at the moment.

"Yes, kid. No more Jakes trying to steal you away from me."

"He wasn't even trying anything. In fact, he didn't even know until he saw me full on kissing you on the dance floor. Could I have been any more clear babe?"

"Yeah that was kind of perfect. But he was hitting on you Piper. I didn't like it."

"I noticed."

"So does this mean I can kick the next one's ass if he OR she tries to hit on you from now on?"

"Hmm no babe. But you can't leave either. I will tell anyone and everyone that I'm taken though."

"Good, because you're mine kid."

"Ah, so now you don't have a problem with it all the sudden."

"No, I don't."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Within a week YAAY! I hope you guys liked reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Really appreciate the reviews! Please keep 'm coming!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Previous chapter**

" _Yeah that was kind of perfect. But he was hitting on you Piper. I didn't like it."_

" _I noticed."_

" _So does this mean I can kick the next one's ass if he OR she tries to hit on you from now on?"_

" _Hmm no babe. But you can't leave either. I will tell anyone and everyone that I'm taken though."_

" _Good, because you're mine kid."_

" _Ah, so now you don't have a problem with it all the sudden."_

" _No, I don't."_

* * *

 **New chapter**

After that Piper made Alex cum in her mouth and the older woman didn't protest one bit. Of course she wanted to take over control. Take one ounce of control back from the younger girl. But she couldn't make her body move. Couldn't make her mouth speak up. Not until all that came out were whimpers and begs for more.

More of that soft tongue on her cunt. More of those soft but firm lips that latch onto her clit like it's the last time. And when she feels Piper scrape her teeth across her bundle of nerves, she's quite certain that she will cum way too quickly into the blonde's mouth. She's still certain to take back some of the control, just not right this minute. Right now she just wants to surrender to Piper. She wants to give herself to Piper, in every meaning of the word.

And Piper is gladly accepting everything that Alex is giving her, is spilling for her literally. She asked Alex if she could be her girlfriend. But Alex is proving right now that she is hers as well. Hers to take, to fuck, to enjoy, to love and to make love to.

When she comes, she doesn't hold back. Her body goes rigid for a split second and she doesn't have control over her limbs that are trembling and shocking their way through an incredible orgasm. She's loud but incoherent. Like she also doesn't have control over the sounds that are escaping her lips. It's not like her to give herself over like this. To let somebody take her so completely, and get a look right into her soul. But once again she's beginning to realize that Piper is breaking down every wall that she has been building up ever since her first and last serious relationship crashed down into pieces.

Pieces she had to pick up all by herself, and to be fair she was still picking them up. Because she was still learning who and how to trust someone, and let that someone in for real. But she is getting there now, because she is beginning to be convinced that Piper deserves that much from her.

The only person she really trusts these days are her mom and Nicky. And both of them seem to think that Piper is trustworthy. That Piper is worth taking a shot for, a shot with.

Her head is beginning to keep up with her heart. Her heart was saying yes to Piper about fifteen minutes ago. Her head is now into it also. They are girlfriends. And all the while Piper is still coaching her through her orgasm. After she places a kiss on her clit before she moves a little upwards. Placing a soft, slightly open mouthed kiss on her upper lips before she nuzzles the small patch of pubic hair, and finally places one last kiss on her mound before she reluctantly leaves Alex Vause's most intimate part.

If it wasn't for the deep urge inside of her to get her mouth where Alex's mouth is, she wouldn't have gotten up from her knees at all.

When she reaches her lips she whispers against them more then placing her own on those soft plumb lips. "Hi, girlfriend."

Alex can almost taste herself on Piper, but not quite yet. It's driving her insane. "Get over here," she hisses more than whispers. She grabs Piper by the back of her neck. Piper expects a rather forceful kiss but she is met with those soft lips against her own in a way she hasn't felt Alex kiss her before.

"I'm going to get you back for that kid. Just not right now. I think we've let Holly and that dude which I don't want to remember the name of left alone long enough, don't you?"

"Besides, I want to rub my new girlfriend status in his face you know. I'm going to parade you around, like you deserve."

"I'm glad you think so," Piper answers.

"I've always thought so kid. I'm just not used to any of this anymore I guess."

It was a sad explanation. But the truth. And Piper decides that she can work with that way better than the version of Alex that keeps things from her and doesn't give any of her deepest feelings away.

Piper decides to leave the office first. Not because she wants to hide the fact that she was with Alex the whole time. Just because Alex needs that time to get herself cleaned up before she faces the crowd again.

Not two minutes later she also makes her way back to the table through the crowd and when she reaches the three friends she takes a seat next to Piper, wraps her arm around the younger woman's shoulder and places the smallest kiss right behind her ear. "Hi kid."

Up until now Piper has had the upper hand this whole evening. But when Alex speaks those two words into her ear, she blushes. Redness creeps into her cheeks. And Alex's beautiful lips form that incredible smirk at seeing Piper's reaction to her. Not even five minutes ago that face was buried between her legs and right now she can't stop blushing. That blonde girl is one big mystery to Alex, and she's planning to figure out everything and anything about her.

"Sorry for leaving you guys alone for so long. Piper and I had some things… to discuss," she speaks confidently. She gives the wild haired woman at the bar a short nod to let her know it's safe to return to this table. That the party is back on again.

"So Piper," Jake speaks. "You could have told me you were swinging the other way now. It would have spared me flirting with you when I stood no chance."

Before Piper can speak up, Alex speaks up for her. "You could have asked her if she was involved with anyone."

Jake was still trying to make sure if they were a thing. If there was even a chance that Piper would be interested in him again or not.

Alex was right. He really was flirting with her. It was all too obvious to her but to Piper up until that point it was just two old friends catching up.

"But in case you are really still wondering. Piper is not swinging the other way." Piper put her hand on Alex's thigh and squeezed it softly before she herself addresses Jake.

"Not that it is any of your business. I don't swing any way. I'd like to think that I fall in love with a person, the gender doesn't matter to me. But yes, Jake. I am involved with Alex, completely and utterly involved with Alex…. Only her." She wants that last part to be very clear, either to Jake as towards Alex.

Polly claps in her hands with a wide smile on her face. Because unlike Jake. She knows that the official involvement has just taken place minutes ago. And unlike Jake she's happy for Piper, and Alex for that matter.

Piper is a little disappointed in Jake to see that he immediately leaves after he finds out that there's no chance for him to get what he wants from Piper tonight, or ever for that matter. She's not as easy as he hoped she would be when he bumped into her, and he's onto the next prey in the club hoping to at least still score a girl tonight.

But the disappointed doesn't last long. He's not the person she thought he was by having just one goal on his mind after not seeing each other for five years. Still it doesn't matter. She's with Alex. By not losing her cool tonight and not let the Piper Chapman temper get to the surface, she has accomplished what she wanted most. And she's still very proud of that fact.

She whispers into Alex's ear. "Although I'm quite happy that you're a woman Alex. You know.. that whole gender speech from just now. I love every soft, feminine curve of your body. I'm obsessed with your soft breasts, even more because they do not remotely fit into my hands completely and Alex.. Oh how I love the taste of you in my mouth. I never could have guessed how you would taste but it's even a million times better than in my imagination. It's sweet Alex. So sweet, like I know you can be too. And it's so unique. I can't describe it. But what I do know is that I wouldn't mind waking up to the taste still lingering in my mouth. Only to taste you again right before it completely fades."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Piper." Alex Vause didn't blush easily. She did right then and there. She wasn't used to girls talking about her like that. Hell, she usually is the one talking like that. And on top of that. Polly must have heard some of it, if not all.

Not even a few seconds later she stands up. Announces to the two other girls that she and Piper will be leaving, that the rest of the drinks are on her. Even though Piper was the one that started this by saying all those things to Alex. She is surprised to see that the brunette woman wants to leave immediately. She figured that they would be teasing each other some more before they would head to one of their homes.

"Piper Chapman, get up off that bench and march your little ass out of here," she spoke sternly. "Why," she asked innocently. She likes playing this game with Alex. If Polly would know better she'd see that this is foreplay for them. Nicky does see it though. She can't stop smirking because of it. "You know why you little cheat."

Polly honestly didn't get the memo, she still doesn't. When Piper and Alex walk out of the club with Alex's hand on Piper's lower back, she whispers to Nicky. "I thought they made up earlier, I don't get it."

"Geez. Get your head out of your ass Holly. They did make up. They are still making up, if you do know what that means. And why are you whispering? It's not like they are going to hear you over the music," she almost shouts to Polly. "Well, I guess that's it for the night then. Since they're gone and you're the straightest person on this earth. I've got no more reason to be here. But since I'm not a complete ass, I'm going to take you home like a nice lady would."

"I can get home by myself."

"Yeah. And I'm not in the mood for a not so straight blonde person to haul my ass out of bed tomorrow morning when you didn't turn up home safely. So unless you want me to repeat myself. Move your ass out of here Harper," she chooses to repeat Alex's earlier words towards Piper.

* * *

Alex decides for them when she tells her address to the taxi driver before they get in. It's a weird experience for Piper to realize that she finds it hard to keep her hands to herself while sitting in a cab with her lover. She's shared a cab with other lovers before, but never did she feel the need to keep touching them like she has with Alex.

She's holding her own hands together on her lap. Almost squeezing them until they are numb.

"I can feel you thinking kid, and make sure those hands still work when we get there."

Alex always knows exactly what to say to make her blush. She hates it and loves it at the same time. How was it that she has had the upper hand this whole night, and right now she can't control herself or isn't able to overpower Alex anymore?

She's trying to get the upper hand once again by a great comeback, that probably won't come out as great as it sounds in her head.. but she still manages anyhow. "What makes you say I need them Vause? Judging this evening I would say that it is definitely your turn."

"You're right kid. When I'm done with you, you won't even be able to move let alone use your hands and fingers for good use."

Piper swallows back a moan that is trying to escape her lips. It doesn't help that she still has images inside her brain from her head that was just between those long, pale legs of her incredibly gorgeous and hot as fuck girlfriend.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys! Stay tuned for the next one, that will be there within a week again. I promise! Remember that little backdoor action that took place a few chapters ago? Prepare yourself for an Alex that did definitely not forget this little fact also..**


	24. Chapter 24

**Previous chapter**

" _You're right kid. When I'm done with you, you won't even be able to move let alone use your hands and fingers for good use."_

 _Piper swallows back a moan that is trying to escape. It doesn't help that she still has images inside her brain from her head that was just between those long, pale legs of her incredible and hot as fuck girlfriend._

* * *

 **New chapter**

After they both get out of the cab Alex lets Piper walk in front of her. Surely not to let her take the lead. The opposite actually. Piper is walking in front of her, she knows that Alex is following her, but she doesn't dare to look back. She feels her presence but doesn't feel how close she actually is or what she's looking at.

But none the less she feels her presence and she feels her staring at her. It isn't until Alex grabs her hip with one hand that she knows exactly how close the older woman is walking behind her. And it isn't until she hears her whisper in her ear how much she loves watching that tight little ass of hers, and how much she can't wait to get her hands on her and especially that ass for real, that Piper partly understands what kind of night this will be.

When they arrive at the front door of the apartment Piper is still standing in front of Alex. She feels Alex retrieve something from her pocket and later feels her hand pass her waist and sees a key dangling in front of her. It's Alex's way of telling her to open the door for them.

They both walked in, Piper still in front of Alex. But that soon ends when she stops just after the door closes behind them. Piper stands right behind the door, not really sure what's next.

Alex though walks past her. Taking off her jacket. She keeps on walking while she also takes off her t-shirt. Now that she's standing in her pants and bra, she turns around towards Piper. She just stands there, looking at the naked skin that Alex is offering her.

"What are you waiting for kid. Are you coming or what," right after she thinks about her double statement. "Wait," she spoke before Piper could set one step forward. "You are coming. In more ways than one tonight Pipes. Don't let me repeat myself another time tonight Piper. Move that little ass of yours into the bedroom Piper."

It wasn't necessary, because Piper would have listened to Alex anyway. But it makes the situation that much more hot for Piper. She likes Alex like this. She didn't experience her like this before. She was always more reserved with her. Like she would break just by touching her. She's glad that _that_ thought finally seems to have slipped Alex's mind.

She arrives in the bedroom and turns around to see that Alex is standing pretty close and seems to have lost her bra also, somewhere on the way to the bedroom. She was three steps ahead of Piper. But that seems to be according to her plan. Because when Piper is trying to remove her own jacket, she immediately takes over. "Let me do that for you kid."

She removes everything from Piper's upper body and then stops. She goes to the edge of her bed and sits down at the end. Piper is still wearing her jeans. She hooks her finger through her belt loop and tricks her into coming closer this way.

Alex just looks up for a minute. Admiring the features of Piper's face that are clearly telling her that she expects Alex to do something to her right now, and that she really doesn't matter what it is. Just that it happens fast, like actually right this second if she has something to say about it. "Alex," she whispers.

If Alex wasn't already looking at her face. She isn't sure that she would've heard her name coming from Piper's lips.

"Alex what?"

"Alex, can we move whatever this is going to be along?"

"Nope. Not if that's your definite answer. So I ask you again Pipes. Alex what?"

"Do you want me to say please, or what?"

"Well.. It couldn't hurt. It might even get you somewhere you know."

"Alex.. Can we please move this along. Is that better?"

"Still not what I was going for exactly." But she relents a little and looks at the pale skin that is directly in front of her. Piper's taut stomach. She allows herself to kiss the naked skin there. Because even if Piper was still far from begging, she still just wants to touch her. It is her turn after all. And she wants to do to Piper whatever the hell she wants. And she's not going to hold back this time. She's done playing coy and she's done pretending that this isn't exactly what Piper wants.

Piper places her hand on top of Alex's head. Hoping that she would get the memo and would move further south. But of course she doesn't. Not until she hears from Piper what she wants to hear. And Piper knows that perfectly, but tries anyway.

"Get your hand off of my head Piper. I'm not going to give you what you want until you say it."

"And what is it exactly that I want Alex?" She's not ready to give up all control just yet..

"You're such an asshole sometimes kid. Come on, just say it. It's not just your cravings were talking about here Piper."

"Ah so.. It is something that you want too?"

"Piper, I swear to God. If you're not going to work with me here.. I'll go read a book or something. And don't test me. Because I really will, and then you'll just have to take care of yourself."

"What the fuck Alex. You won't do that."

"Don't test me Piper."

But we all know that Piper isn't great in following instructions. She is stubborn. And right now her stubbornness is going to get in the way of her horniness. She is so deep into this game with Alex that she doesn't see or get the seriousness of Alex's words. Because despite what Piper thinks, Alex is going to stop this altogether if Piper isn't going to cooperate right now.

"I call bullshit."

 _Oh hell no she didn't just say that. What the actual fuck._

Alex stands up and walks away. Piper just stares after her. She sees a glimpse of Alex walking through the bathroom door and sees more of her pale skin revealing before her eyes. But when the door closes it's clear to her that she is not invited to this (shower)party.

She's beginning to realize slowly that by her own behavior she deprived herself from an Alex that was going to eat her out sitting on the edge of the bed. And what an image that is.. _Fuck._

She knows she has to act fast to make sure Alex doesn't lose interest tonight. Not that she ever will.. but she knows that Alex's threat wasn't empty. And she is going to do everything in her power to make sure that the woman knows that Piper understands that now.

But in a way even in this Piper is different from all the other girls that Alex has ever been with. Being a top.. it's something she's good at, she's comfortable with.

Piper opens the door to the bathroom and looks at Alex before she joins her in the shower. She's not entirely sure that Alex will want her there. She's not even sure that she won't get out of the shower the second that she steps in too. But she's willing to take her chances. It's the only way to get Alex back tonight. She's ready to give herself over to Alex now. She's ready to experience her in that way.

For Alex there's a lesson in this also. Earlier this night she learned that she is capable to give herself over to Piper. Just now she actually walked away because she wanted Piper to do the same for her, and the fact that she didn't. It stung. To be honest it hurt her.. But maybe she should've made her intentions more clear to the blonde. She knows it was kind of playful back in the bedroom. Maybe it was her fault instead of Piper's.

So when Piper enters the shower, she doesn't walk away. And when Piper wraps her arms around her from behind, she doesn't move herself away from her. She feels Piper kiss the back of her shoulders and press her naked body more fully against her. It's not something she can resist, not even if she wanted to.

Piper's head moves closer towards Alex's ear. She places a kiss just behind it before she whispers in it. "Please, Alex."

It's on the table now. Loud and clear. Piper understands what Alex wanted earlier. She understands perfectly and she's going to do everything to make Alex see that.

She moves from behind Alex and places herself right in front of her. Alex is still standing with her hands on her head, going through her own dark locks. Not paying much attention to what Piper is doing. At least, that's what it looks like to Piper. Inside she already forgave the younger girl the moment she dared to set foot into the bathroom. Actually the moment that she realized that between Piper and Alex it won't ever be about top and bottom. It will just be about feeling each other's needs without having to talk about them. Just expressing needs by touches and caresses. Words only there to amplify their touches.

Piper kisses Alex's neck and moves lower towards her breasts. She's not entirely sure that Alex is okay with this and figures that if she lets her bathe her breasts with kisses, she probably is. When she reaches her breasts she sees that Alex's nipples are already erect and due to the expression on her face she figures that they are even painfully erect at this point. So she welcomes Piper's lips around her nipples by looking Piper into her blue eyes and nodding shortly. Piper accepts the invitation happily. But she keeps her focus on the goal here.

She alternates between "Please, Alex" and "I'm sorry, baby." A word she didn't hear Piper say before, but it creates a small smile on her face. And when Piper reaches her mound, she looks up again for a final conformation. "Please, Alex," she whispers again. And Alex nods. Piper is asking or permission because she knows that _that_ is what this was all about. Giving control over to Alex. Not just in Alex pleasing her, but also in her pleasing Alex. She is asking permission to please her girl and is saying please for what will hopefully follow after.

Alex taking control over her. And this time she can't wait. She hates herself for interrupting it the first time around. But now she's getting to taste Alex again before she's giving herself over to the brunette. There are worse things in the world.

Even though they are standing under a stream of water she can smell the arousal of her lover. She figured earlier that she was having some effect on Alex when she reached her stiff peaks but now she's definitely sure that whatever she was doing is working for Alex.

Maybe it's the thought what she's about to do next to the blonde. Maybe it's the fact that Piper is going down on her for the second time this evening. Maybe just her presence was enough for Alex, but maybe it was a little bold of her to assume that.

All of the above are true actually, if Alex could read Piper's thoughts in that moment. Even the last one. In fact may be that one is the closest to the truth. Being around Piper is enough to make Alex wet. Thinking about Piper when she's not around also worked. In fact; the blonde did not only cause a physical reaction. Her heart swelled for the blonde.

It doesn't take long before she comes into her mouth a second time that evening. After she can't wait to devour Piper in any way that is possible. She is keen to start right away, right here in the shower. But before she is about to give Piper exactly what she wants, she figures that the shower isn't the best place to set her plans into motion. She needs more room for what she is planning for Piper.

Not that she can't work with that shower, but she needs her bed in order for Piper to be comfortable within this new thing that they would be trying. So shower sex will just have to wait. And she doubts that Piper will be up for a shower after she's done with her.

She instructs Piper to get into the bedroom and wait for her there. She tells her that she will be five minutes tops. She just has to get herself in check after that last orgasm and needs to prepare herself to dominate Piper in the bedroom. She doesn't instruct Piper any further. She doesn't tell her what to do in those five minutes, but is pleased to say the least to find that Piper is touching herself when she gets into bedroom just in time for the show.

"Starting without me huh, kid?"

Piper's eyes are closed while she's circling her clit softly with two of her fingers.

"Did I give you permission to do that Piper?"

Piper keeps stroking softly because she feels that Alex's tone is more playful than anything else. And the look in her eyes suggests that she very much enjoys seeing Piper like this.

"Are you wet," she asks the younger girl.

Piper just nods her head yes. Not being able to get a word out right now.

"How come?"

"Y-you," she stutters.

"What about me?"

"You make me wet," she answers quickly before another moan escapes.

"How so," she asks Piper. She's not getting off that easily.

Piper just keeps circling her clit. The result is quite evident already. Alex is close enough to see that her fingers are already slick with her own stickiness and there's more where that came from right at her tight entrance.

"What about me makes you wet, Piper?"

"Everything," she says but it's almost not audible.

"Everything what baby. Talk to me," since Piper called her baby before. She couldn't wait to use the word herself towards the blonde.

"Alex, please I don't want to talk any more. I just want to feel you."

"And you will. You will get to feel me Piper but first I want to know what it is about me that makes you so wet?"

When Piper still doesn't give her an answer that she can work with, she decides that maybe this is too soon for the girl. Not too soon for some action, because she knows that Piper wants her. Maybe it's just too soon for her to talk about it this openly. Maybe she's not horny enough to let go of her inhibitions completely to talk about sex to Alex without thinking about how it may sound to other people.

So instead she decides to be the one that asks Piper direct questions that can be answered with a yes or a no. That shouldn't be too hard.

"Does seeing me naked make you wet kid?"

Piper nods yes.

"What part of my body has that effect on you Pipes. Mmh let's see. Are those the reason," she asks while she takes her two stiff peaks between her thumb and forefinger and starts to pinch her nipples.

Piper doesn't answer immediately. But Alex decides to let it go because she could see the blonde gasp and swears to have heard her moan when she understands what Alex is trying to do to her.

"Or is it something further south that has something to do with bringing you over the edge every time baby girl? Does tasting me make you so horny that you just can't help yourself but to touch yourself while you were waiting for me to fuck you Piper?"

Everything is on the table now. Piper knows that. So she tries to let go of the feeling of shame she gets when having to talk to Alex like this. Without the older woman even touching her. Because she can imagine that when Alex has her hands on her for real. Those inhibitions fly out of the bedroom window and she doesn't even think about the words, and moans, that will be coming out of her mouth.

But she also knows that she has to be careful with her words tonight. She has to be careful that whatever she says doesn't sound like a demand. Because the only woman in this room that will be demanding anything and everything tonight, is Alex.

She has never heard Alex talk to her like this. And it's evident to the both of them right now what kind of an effect it has on her. If Piper was wet before, she doesn't know what she is right now. Completely soaked might come close. But maybe not even _that_ is a good explanation for how wet she is. It still doesn't come close. Dripping is more like it.

And even though she knows, they both know, that Piper doesn't have to answer Alex's question anymore, she does.

"Yes Alex", following with a "Please, Alex".

Piper doesn't know to what she says please anymore. To the fact that she wants Alex to come closer? To the fact that she wants Alex's hands and mouth all over her body? To the fact that because of Alex's little stunt she can't stop thinking about tasting Alex all over again? Her mind is going wild and if Alex isn't about to do something within a minute, she isn't sure she can stop her body from exploding even before Alex has touched her.

And it's like Alex can read her perfectly. Because just when Piper is about to start moving her fingers again, she stops her. "Piper, don't."

Maybe Alex wanted to start another way. Maybe she intended something different for them at first. But right now she starts by tasting Piper. It is too hard not to. She crawls on hands and knees onto the bed towards Piper and doesn't even tease her at first. Her head goes right for the source but she is careful to not make contact with Piper's extra sensitive clit right away. It would make her jump and she knows she has to ease in the blonde for it to be the most pleasurable.

She sees Piper grip the sheets instead of her head and is very pleased with her. "Good girl. Keep them there okay babe. If you want to touch me you have to ask okay?"

"Yes."

"Full sentences baby."

"Yes Alex."

"Good baby. You will get a reward for that," she says while she relents a little and softly flattens her tongue against Piper's clit.

Piper wants to ask for more. More pressure on the most sensitive part of her body but still she decides against it. She knows that asking for more will only get her less in the end. She knows that Alex is not going to give her what she wants without putting up a fight. A very pleasurable fight at that.

So instead she just moans and tries very hard to hold in any and every demand that is ghosting through her brain right then.

She has to sacrifice those demands if she wants to get what she wants from Alex tonight.

Alex slides her hands under Piper's legs until she holds the blonde's ass cheeks into her hands firmly. She'd been dreaming about eating Piper out like this ever since the last time she got her hands on her ass like this.

"Alexx."

She doesn't demand. She doesn't say anything more but it's a definite plea. A plea for more. A plea for anything that Alex is wanting to give her at this moment. She only hopes that this plea isn't ruining her chances for more.

"That sounds more like a beg than anything else you've said this evening. Good for you kid. Keep going and you're getting yourself somewhere tonight. But remember those full sentences Pipes."

"Al, please?"

She grips her ass cheeks in her hands more firmly and kneads the soft skin there.

"What do you want Piper?"

"You."

Before Alex can say something about her not being able to finish her sentences, Piper speaks up again.

"I want you Alex. I want whatever you are willing to give me."

"That sounds more like it."

"I'm going to ask you one question which you are allowed to answer honestly and selfishly okay Piper?"

"Okay, Alex."

While she asks Piper a question she moves her mouth further towards Piper's bare pussy again.

"Fingers or mouth?"

"What?"

"Well, well. Here are those full sentences again. Really Piper. Is it that hard to make sentences that contain more than one word?"

"What do you mean by fingers or mouth Alex," Piper asks while she rolls her eyes into the back of her head, and not because of the amount of pleasure she is receiving from her lover at this moment.

"Do you want me to use my fingers or my mouth on you?"

"Both."

"Piperr.."

"What? You said I could answer this one honestly. So I don't have to use full sentences for this one. Christ Alex. Give me something here."

It occurs fully to Alex now that Piper really is terrible at being a bottom. Which she would usually find terrible. Even so terrible that it would be a deal breaker for her. But with Piper it's endearing.. it's a challenge. A challenge that she is more than willing to accept.

"What? Are you not happy with this answer?"

"Actually.. I am," she answers while she puts her mouth on Piper once again. And the girl is even more wet than before. Alex doesn't even comprehend how that is possible. But she's not complaining.

It also occurs to her that up until this moment she ignored Piper's request. Even though she told her that she was allowed to answer that question honestly, and she did. But still she's only using her tongue on the girl and has to step up if she wants to keep her word to Piper.

Little did Piper know that Alex had something in store for her which she wasn't expecting at this point. She wasn't backing away from her word. She would still be fulfilling Piper's wish, but she would do it her way. She interpreted Piper's answer a little different than how Piper probably meant it. But she was quite certain the blonde would receive the gesture well.

She keeps kneading Piper's soft ass cheeks with her fingers while she sucks her clit into her mouth without warning this time. She knows Piper is ready for this now. Her fingers can't stop themselves from gripping Piper's ass more fully. Piper at this point can't quite keep her moans to herself, something that Alex is very proud of.

The not so submissive attitude of the blonde is nowhere to be found and Alex decides that the blonde does deserve another something for that. One of her hands move. Piper thinks she's finally getting what she was asking for. She expects Alex to remove that hand from her ass cheek and bring it up front so she can get good access to fuck Piper properly, but that's not what the brunette is doing right now. Instead she keeps her hand under Piper's ass cheek but moves her finger closer towards that other tight hole.

And even though Piper is nervous for what is about to come, her body betrays her when a very low moan escapes her lips even at the brief thought of Alex doing something like this to her. It's all the conformation Alex needs. It's all that Piper is giving her because it's not something she is going to ask for. Not in a million years.

But she doesn't have to. Because Alex is not going to play with her now. Well she is.. but she's going to give Piper what she wants. Maybe it's not what she had asked for specifically but it is something that she wants, and they both know it.

She just puts a little pressure around the edges. Seeing if Piper is reacting to it as good as the last time. Even though back then she touched her there very briefly. It is something that was always ghosting through Alex's mind ever since. She watches the blondes face very carefully and gets her answer when she sees her face in complete relaxation and utter pleasure. Head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth agape. Piper at her hottest. A face that she is going to memorize over and over by giving her the same amount of pleasure over and over.

Just when Piper is about to give herself over to these feelings completely, Alex removes her hand from under Piper's ass and brings it towards her pussy. Piper is about to protest when she realizes that one: is something she isn't supposed to do while she is giving herself over to Alex, and two: is something she just swore to herself not to ask for under any circumstance. But her body is playing tricks with her mind already. And she realizes now that it doesn't take much more to get herself to ask for it when she is allowed. Except that she isn't tonight.

So she holds back. And tries to give herself over to the new feeling of Alex filling up her pussy with two thin, but beautifully long fingers when again the brunette leaves her with a feeling of emptiness when she removes her fingers from that hole also.

"Alexx," she rather states than pleads, which isn't something that she is supposed to do.

"Patience, Piper." She decides not to punish her this time for not using full sentences, or for leaving behind such a clear demand for more. She understands the state that the blonde is in.

Patience is what she gives her for the five whole seconds that she waits for Alex to do something. But after those five seconds it's finally clear to her what she was trying to do all along. She's an idiot for assuming something else from Alex. She's just trying to make sure the blonde is comfortable the whole time, nothing less and nothing more.

So when Alex's fingers are wet enough due to Piper's juices, she asks Piper to lift up her hips a little so that she can get access to her goal without any of those juices leaving her fingers before they reached that said goal.

She brings her mouth from Piper's pussy lips to her other lips to kiss her. She wants Piper to taste herself at the exact moment she is about to lubricate her juices around the edges of her asshole before she pushes the tip of her finger in carefully. And when she finally does she feels Piper gasp against her mouth due to the new feeling.

Alex feels Piper speak against her lips. "Alex, no one," she doesn't get a chance to finish the whole sentence before Alex speaks up.

"Baby, I know. Just relax okay?"

And luckily she realizes that Piper is able to relax when she feels that her muscles are trying to pull her in more fully and when she tries she is indeed able to without worrying she is hurting Piper.

Piper is shifting her hips, trying to make Alex move. "Always so eager Pipes," she says to the girl with a smirk on her face. But inside she truly loves that about Piper. And that smirk is nowhere to be seen.

While she keeps moving her finger softly, she brings the hand that is still under Piper's ass cheek to the front of Piper's body so that she can put it to good use elsewhere. She touches her perky breast while her lips leave a trail of kisses towards her other breast.

And while her hand stays there, playing with Piper's tit, her mouth leaves the other breast far too soon for Piper's liking except for that she understands that Alex is trying to reach another part of her body that is screaming for attention. It's a good thing. Because Piper doesn't know how long she can hold in those demands when Alex isn't putting her mouth where she wants it the most.

When Alex finally gets there she hears the relief in the blonde's moan. It's quite audible and even though she isn't inside Piper's pussy right now she can swear that if her fingers were there right now she would feel the muscles contract around them right now. She lets out a groan herself to the fact that she's depriving herself from feeling Piper like that. But good things will come to those who wait. And this night is far from over.

It does make her more determined to make Piper come, just so she can make her come again with her fingers inside her pussy and her lips attached to her clit. So to not make her most sensitive part too sensitive, she just sucks at her outer lips and licks up the wetness with a flat tongue before she enters her pussy hole with her tongue. She tries to move it in and out of Piper as best as she can while she keeps the same rhythm with her finger in her asshole and she pinches Piper's light pink nipple which is actually almost a pinkish red now.

She moves her hand towards her other breast which is extra sensitive from being neglected for this long and she can hear the reaction to this falling from Piper's lips. She knows that it won't be too much longer before the blonde will cum in her face and it's a thought that makes her want to speed up again.

She can't help herself. Her finger is moving a little faster. Her tongue speeds up it's movements even though her jaw hurts like hell but she doesn't care. All that she cares about is hearing more of Piper's moans and feeling her hips buck into her face because Piper is trying to get the ultimate pleasure from her. Piper is right up at that point where she doesn't think, she's not able to. She's not able to think about anything but the need to cum right then and there. She's taking her pleasure selfishly. Completely oblivious to the fact that at this point the bucking might be a little uncomfortable for Alex with a jaw that's already sore from fucking Piper like this.

And it's turning Alex on. She always knew the blonde had it in her. She hoped, wished, dreamed the blonde would be like this in bed. Right now she's even more certain that she hit the jackpot with this one. Flashes from other things she would like to do and try with her are ghosting through her mind and it takes everything for her to keep herself from cumming also.

She removes her hand from Piper's breast completely and makes a path south with that said hand. She doesn't want to stimulate Piper's clit too much, so she just moves her finger around the edges and adds a little pressure right above her clit. Just enough for Piper to feel that familiar feeling low in her stomach forming as a warning that it is about to happen, and that there is almost nothing you can do to stop it. At least she definitely isn't able to now. She wants to scream at the top of her longs. That is how much she can't stop herself from cumming in Alex Vause's mouth. Even though she's doing everything in her power to prolong this whole thing a little longer, just because she doesn't want it to be over.

She's still trying to keep herself on the edge. Oh that beautiful edge. Where you know what is about to come but you also know that _that_ feeling will never last as long as you would like. Because it will never be enough, even though you have a feeling that this time with Alex, it might come close. She's the closest thing to perfection that you've ever experienced.

It only lasts a few seconds before you release yourself into her mouth but apparently it is exactly long enough for all of those thoughts to pass before you give yourself over to Alex completely with only one thought on your mind. Perfection. You never knew it existed.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Here it is. I'm going to withdraw myself and hide somewhere safe, somewhere like under a stone, until I'm brave enough to read the reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews. And no, I didn't just come out from under that stone. There was just a lot going on for me.. which is why I was unable to write this story further up until this point. There still is actually. I'm sorry. I want to tell you that the next one won't be such a long wait, but I'm not making any promises right now. Only the promise that I will never leave this story completely, and will finish it.**

* * *

 **Previous chapter**

 _She's still trying to keep herself on the edge. Oh that beautiful edge. Where you know what is about to come but you also know that that feeling will never last as long as you would like. Because it will never be enough, even though you have a feeling that this time with Alex, it might come close. She's the closest thing to perfection that you've ever experienced._

 _It only lasts a few seconds before you release yourself into her mouth but apparently it is exactly long enough for all of those thoughts to pass before you give yourself over to Alex completely with only one thought on your mind. Perfection. You never knew it existed._

* * *

 **New chapter**

The next few weeks of your life fly by. You see Piper almost every day and that doesn't make you want to crawl back into your own skin, between those high walls that she tumbled down. Every last one of them. After that incredible night exactly three weeks ago, you felt the need to be honest with your girlfriend completely. So right now in between cuddling, watching some Netflix and eating takeout food, you tell her about your previous relationship, and why it is still so damn hard for you to trust someone new.

You don't like to admit it to anyone. That she did a number on you. That the Alex Vause, bad ass bar owner, has been left behind once in her life, and it made you bitter. Because the truth is, it did. You have had a couple of girlfriends before her. Frankly, you weren't ever alone since you knew you liked girls. But it was always you who did the breaking up, even though you always defended yourself by saying there wasn't even supposed to be any breaking up necessary because you weren't even together to begin with. The other party always seemed to think or hope otherwise. That wasn't your fault, you felt back then. By now you know better. You let those girls fall in love with you, and when you realized that they were.. the excitement was gone. And you were gone right after.

That all changed when you met Pax. Maybe you do have a thing for girls with names that start with a P. Or for girls with a weird name that starts with a P for that matter. You've never met someone like Pax before. From the second you met her you were mesmerized. Caught into her little web and unable to crawl out until she threw you out. And when she threw you out you felt like your whole body, existence was just an empty shell. There was nothing left inside you anymore because everything you had you gave to her.

But even today you can say that you existed as one for three years. You were seventeen years old and thought that with Pax you had found your match. You were still so young but you were sure that she was the one for you. She didn't make you feel like running as did all the others. The normal ultimate deadline of three months flew by and before you knew it you guys were together for over a year already. The Alex Vause in a steady relationship with a girl named Pax. Your mother laughed at you at first. And your friends weren't much different. What were you to expect when the player Alex Vause was broken by a girl named Pax. She changed your ways. And even though you're still mad at her for leaving you, at times. Because up until today you don't fully understand why, you're also still glad that you met her. Because in some way she's the reason that right now with Piper you can just be.

With Piper you realize again, you don't want to leave. You don't want to run. You're perfectly happy with where you are, right beside her. As equals. Almost as much as you were with her. Even though you don't try to compare them, because you already know that Piper is a better person than her. But she was your first love. You can't help it to compare everyone with her even if it is just a little. It's just the way the world works. You simply just don't forget the first person you gave yourself so completely to.

Frankly, before Piper, you had tried to make peace with the fact that you would never in your life meet someone else like Pax. Not because there weren't enough girls on the planet that looked like her, or that were just as beautiful or even more beautiful than her. But just because you didn't think you could feel something so pure for someone ever again. You acted like a player again, and nobody but Nicky and your mom knew about Pax's existence in your past. It wasn't something you talked about ever. You simply told everyone that you never were in a relationship before. That you didn't do them. That it just wasn't you. Until Piper. But still you find it very hard to let someone into those memories with her.

Piper. Even though every fiber in your being is trying to work against the feeling that this is someone you feel attracted to, more than you felt attracted to someone in years, you simply can't. But you want to. You feel yourself losing control right after you meet her. Just like with Pax. You don't want to get caught into someone's web completely all over again. You recognize the feeling immediately and you're trying to work against it this time. You won't make the same mistake again. Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me.

You already know it will be a mistake. Because Piper is straight, or at least you think so. You don't know what to think, but she's definitely not a full on lesbian, and anything other than a full on lesbian will be too dangerous for you. There's a possibility of her leaving you for a guy in your head. It's an image you can't let go of that easily. She has a way out and you know _that_ way out all too well. Why would you involve yourself with someone like that?

But it's not fair. None of it is fair. Because even though you're trying to rationalize everything that you are thinking, you also already know that there's nothing you can do to stop your feelings for her. She's inside of you, around you. You can't escape her. So you give in, and come to think of it now. It's the best decision you've made in years.

Piper doesn't give you reasons to think that she is going to leave. Piper gives you reasons to believe that she is staying, whether you like it or not. And you love that about her. You even try to rely on that.

Now that she knows the story about Pax, which you have told her without holding back, even though it must not have been easy for Piper to hear. You know that Piper finally understands why you were holding back in the beginning. Why you were careful with her, in every sense of the word. You were careful with her just as much to protect yourself as to protect her from you, in some weird way.

In a way, you wanted her to leave back then. You wanted her to throw the hat in the ring. It would be easier, another woman leaving you than the thought of building everything you had with Pax up again with Piper, and then be left again like with Pax. Without her saying a word, or leaving a trace.

Still, up until today, you haven't seen or spoken the woman. You know Pax grew up in England. You even went looking for her there and met with her family after she left you. They also didn't really know what was going on inside Pax's mind, but it was also clear to them that she didn't want to proceed her life with you. She did however made it clear to her family that it was no one's fault but her own that she and Alex weren't together anymore.

You were at least grateful that Pax had the decency to make it clear to her family that this was not your doing. Otherwise you wouldn't have had a straight answer from them, and you needed that because back then you still didn't know why the hell Pax left you.

You didn't receive that answer either for another year. To be honest you didn't expect an answer all together anymore.

That Alex Vause was broken over Pax was clear to everyone. You didn't sleep with another person that whole year, until the letter that Pax sent you. Alex would say that the letter broke her more, but if you would ask the same question to Nicky or her mom, it brought back an Alex they knew from before. And that was, in their opinion, still a little better than the Alex they got to know in the year after Pax left.

Pax is a few years older than you. But apparently that isn't a guarantee for a person to know what she wants in life. Or for a person to know who she is in life. Because even though it seemed to everyone, including Alex, that Pax was happy with her, she was in fact also happy with someone else. A man.

It's not something you get over easily. If not at all. It's something you certainly won't forget, ever. And it's holding you back with everything in your life until you met Piper. She shows you that it is possible to fall in love again. Even after you thought you never could again.

Looking into her blue eyes right now you finally completely realize what F. Scott Fitzgerald meant when he wrote: "There are all kinds of love in this world, but never the same love twice."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know, it's a short one but it has been on my mind. And trust me, the last line. It's a good thing for Piper and Alex. Because you learn from your mistakes.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Previous chapter**

Pax is a few years older than you. But apparently that isn't a guarantee for a person to know what she wants in life. Or for a person to know who she is in life. Because even though it seemed to everyone, including Alex, that Pax was happy with her, she was in fact also happy with someone else. A man.

It's not something you get over easily. If not at all. It's something you certainly won't forget, ever. And it's holding you back with everything in your life until you met Piper. She shows you that it is possible to fall in love again. Even after you thought you never could again.

Looking into her blue eyes right now you finally completely realize what F. Scott Fitzgerald meant when he wrote: "There are all kinds of love in this world, but never the same love twice."

* * *

 **New chapter**

You don't see each other enough. And you hate the fact that this thought keeps popping into your head. You thought you made peace with the fact that Piper wasn't removable from your brain. She hasn't been for a long time. To be honest you haven't been able to erase her since you met her. And you don't want to, you just keep telling yourself that you do. Not in that way though. You don't want to erase her from your life. The furthest from that. But you would like to spend a few minutes in a day where your brain just shuts up about that blonde bombshell you keep thinking about. Except that it doesn't, and it didn't for a while now. You don't see her enough.

If you would tell this to your best friend she would laugh in your face. Because you see Piper. You see her like three times a week. And you know that from Nicky's point of view that in your beginning relationship, that should be enough. Or at least it should not be labelled as 'you don't see her enough'. But to you it feels like it does. You miss her. You miss her when she's not there, of course. But you even catch yourself missing her when she's laying right next to you, sleeping. Like now. Because even then you long for a connection with her, and you long for her not to be gone in the morning. You long for her to stay. To not have to go your separate ways because of work or family or friends. You just want to be with her, only her. And it scares you. It's intense and you know it. It's one of the reasons that it scares you, but losing this with her is a thought that scares you even worse. It shakes your whole brain to the point where it hurts. It hurts too much to think about it so you shut it off. Every time, and you wrap yourself a little tighter around her petite frame to hold on a little closer. It's the only physical thing you can do right now to relieve yourself from those thoughts for a moment. To grip yourself a little tighter to the person that your world revolves around.

Polly and Piper are giving Poppy another serious go and it's mostly the reason you don't see Piper as much as you would like. Because as we've established you would really like to see her every day, and every night preferably if you have anything to say about it. But you don't, and you're happy for her. You're happy that the business is going so well for the two of them that they've been able to quite both of their part time jobs. But it's also the reason she's not working with you at Saltshaker anymore and you can't help but feel a little sad about that fact. You liked working next to her behind the bar so that even when you were both working you were still almost in arms length range from each other, and that was far enough for you. God, you sound so clingy.

You're thinking about how much easier it would be if you guys would be living together. It's way too early for that though. You don't have the nerve to even admit to her that _that_ is a thought in your head. That it is even a possibility in the future. What happened to you that this girl accomplished to get all these mushy thoughts into your head in such a short time. That wasn't the deal. After Pax you would never fall for that again, except that you already did and you know it.

Deep down you also know what this feeling is, what it means. Because once in your life you had it. Even though looking back now you think different about that time in your life, you can't ignore the fact that it was there once. Just as much as you can't ignore the fact that it is here again. You love her.

Still you think that it isn't possible or more that it shouldn't be possible. Not this fast and definitely not you. Every one else should live there own lives and you don't care when or where or how fast they fall in love, as long as it's not you. But it is. You're in love with her.

You know it, and you feel it but it can't be true. And even if it is, she can't know about it. She knows that you love doing things to her though. And when you come to think of it, you've been close to voicing your feelings to her in the past weeks. You use the word love often around her, just never with that intense meaning behind it. Or you do with that meaning behind it, she just doesn't know it, yet.

"I love fucking you," is a sentence that fell from your lips more than once. And you do love fucking her. You love to fuck her, you love to be inside of her. You love her perky tits and the way she's writhing beneath you when you wrap your lips around her nipple and tease her by touching her everywhere except for where she needs you the most. But you also love everything that has nothing to do with sex about her. You love the way she crunches up her nose when she trying to concentrate, how she always laces your fingers together even if you're just walking across the street to get some breakfast. You also love it when she can't help but bite her lip when she's staring at you and she thinks that you don't see it. You love fucking her, but most of all you fucking love her.

It's taking everything inside of you to not just wake her up and tell her that exactly. Fuck the rules. But of course you don't. You just grip her just a little tighter than before, if that's even possible, and you're right. It isn't because these swirling thoughts in your brain make you squeeze her so tight that she wakes up.

"Al," She's rubbing her eyes with her hands in the way that you see little kids do. God, she's adorable.

You stroke her cheek with your finger and whisper for her to go back asleep. It's the stupidest thing you could've done because you know by now that Piper almost always does the exact opposite thing from what you're asking of her. Especially in these kind of situations. It's another thing you love about her, it's annoying as hell but you still love it. Another one of those little revelations of yours that keep telling you that you really do love her, and that you can't deny it even if you tried.

She's awake and even if a minute ago you were seconds away from slipping that important information to her, you're fighting it with everything that you have, everything that you are right now. And since that little blonde princess in your bed isn't going to sleep again any time soon, you decide to make the most of it. Maybe you can fuck it out of your system? As you're thinking it a smile appears on your face, and Piper catches it.

"What's with the happy face, Al? The whole city is asleep right now and you have a smile on your face that tells me that you haven't been asleep at all, have you?"

"Nope," you whisper against her lips.

"Well maybe you should close your eyes and try to get some sleep, beautiful."

The first time Piper called you beautiful you almost shit your pants. Who does that? No one ever called you beautiful except for your mom. It's such an unlike thing for someone to say about you. You've been called many things, most that have something to do with the hotness you apparently breathe or something. But never beautiful. And at first you didn't know what to think of it. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Hate it, definitely more towards hate it. Piper doesn't use the word often around you, but when she does it's always so full of love and adoration for you that you've become to love it instead of hate it. The way she says it makes you believe that she really means it, and that it's a word that is only meant for you. But, not to get off track. You were supposed to be fucking these thoughts out of your head. She's awake now, nothing is stopping you anymore.

"Maybe I've been awake the whole time because of a reason, Pipes," you state while you bring your mouth closer to her ear so she knows exactly why you've been up all night. It's because you need her, you let her think. And you do need her, only so much more than you're letting on.

You don't give her an out. You don't give her an opportunity to look for a reason why fucking at three in the morning isn't the best idea when you have to get up at six to go to work. You place your lips onto hers roughly and suck her bottom lip in your mouth long enough for her to open her mouth so that you can slip your tongue inside. When you do the moan that escapes her mouth makes your pussy clench with need and fucking it out suddenly seems possible. That need you feel in your lower body screams louder than your head right now, and that's all you wanted for the past few hours.

There's always tomorrow, maybe you'll tell her then.

"Baby, slow down okay," she speaks to you so softly that your heart once again melts for the girl and you can't help but obey her wishes. She keeps kissing you, slowly and softly until she's suddenly on top of you and this whole encounter has another meaning. You wanted to fuck her, and she's turning it into making love. That little shit. But what you don't know is that she has established her feelings for you for a while already, and to her they are loud and clear. She isn't going anywhere. She keeps her kisses soft and slow down your body to where by now you need her the most. She wraps her lips around your nipple and circles it with her tongue until she feels the need to repeat the action to your other nipple.

You fully expect her to take this path down further south until she reaches the most intimate part of your body. Expect that it's not your most intimate part. And she has known it for a while now. So instead after taking care of your left nipple she reaches up a little and places a kiss there, right above your heart. She looks up at you with those big sparkling eyes and you know now what she's about to say. It's inevitable. You've never been the first one to say it, so why the hell change now? Because she's the one you idiot. She's it for you. You think in those two seconds that feel like a lifetime. Her mouth opens, but you are faster. You need to say it first this time. She deserves this, you deserve this.

"I love you," you blurt out a little louder than you planned. It doesn't matter. You said it first.

Her mouth is still open, only a millisecond away from saying what you just said.

She was about to say it right? You start to panic because her mouth keeps hanging open and those fucking milliseconds really do feel like a lifetime.

You're about to apologize. Take it all back and demand for her to forget about it when finally you hear something escape her mouth.

"I was going to say it first," she voices.

"You were," you ask. Even though a minute ago you blurted it out because you knew for sure that she was going to say it first.

"I was."

"Well, then say it back you asshole."

"I love you."

"I love you," you can't stop telling her now that the truth it out.

 **A/N**

 **Hi you guys, it's been a while. But I'm back for now. Hope you enjoy this one. Let me know, or else I might just think that you're not interested anymore ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Previous chapter**

"Well, then say it back you asshole."

"I love you."

"I love you," you can't stop telling her now that the truth it out.

* * *

 **New chapter**

Since Piper is back in business with Polly, she doesn't get to see Alex work as much. Before when they were working at Saltshaker together, she loved to see her lover work. The way she poured every drink with grace, as that's even a thing. But her love makes it seem like it is. She does everything with such confidence. That's it. Confidence. She carries it around like it's the most natural thing in the world to her.

It was what attracted her to Alex in the first place. She is so confident to the point where it is almost annoying, but still alluring to her. She hates it and loves it at the same time.

Polly and Piper decide to go clubbing tonight. Alex and Pete are working at Saltshaker, and since the girls will be drinking tonight they decide to just dance at the club where they could drink for free, and most importantly get a ride home. To be honest Piper just wanted to take this opportunity to see Alex working again. The free booze are just meant to convince Polly. As she wouldn't mind a night without Pete for a change, Piper never felt like that. Maybe because they were still in the beginning stage of their relationship, but she can't imagine ever feeling like that with Alex. She wants to see Alex, like all the time. Working, not working. It doesn't matter, she just wants to be close to her in some way, rather than not at all.

The night starts easy. Polly and Piper are doing some shots between their dancing and Piper is keeping an eye on Alex at all times. Alex can feel the praying eyes of her girlfriend, but pretends otherwise. She is glad that Piper keeps dancing close to Polly instead of jumping into advances of guys on the dance floor. But then again, it seems like her Pipes doesn't even see them. Because they are in fact making her girlfriend their prey, but she's not seeing it. Not giving it any attention. And Alex is glad, because she isn't in the mood to see her girlfriend dance with anybody else, man or woman for that matter.

Every once in a while she passes Piper just to be closer to her for a second. She would bring the duo some shots, or just walk pass her to grab her ass or kiss her neck. Just to make sure that everyone knew the the pretty, perky blonde on the dancefloor was hers, is hers.

Piper loves it when Alex gets like that. The possessiveness is hot. It isn't necessary though because Piper is hers, in every sense of the word. With exes she always hated it when they would act like she was some sort of possession. And it's not like Alex really means that she is her possession, but she actually wants to be. She never gives anybody the chance to get close to her. When somebody even tries, she steps back immediately. Not because Alex would see, or she wouldn't like it. But just because she doesn't want anybody else's touch, period. Polly can step into her personal zone, but that's it. Nobody else.

Alex and her stupid confidence... She has a hold over her. It is clear to her and everyone else in the club. The other way around? She can only hope.

Alex is not someone you possess.

She walks around the club like she owns it. And she does, but only a few people actually know about that. It's just the way that she acts, particularly tonight. Like she doesn't have a care in the world, doesn't care about anyone or anything in this world also. Sure she comes to Piper to pepper her with inappropriate touches, but that's just her cocky self showing everybody that she can, that she's hers.

Truth is. Alex doesn't do anything that's oddly out of proportion tonight. It's Piper's insecurity that kicks in. It overwhelms her also, but she can't seem to control it. So everything that Alex does from that point on isn't the way it's supposed to be. She's cocky, but too cocky. She's controlling, but too controlling. She's affectionate towards her, but it's too affectionate, inappropriate affectionate. Every other night she wouldn't mind. She loves that Alex gets like this around her. But tonight, right now? Not so much. Why is it that she's all mushy around Alex, and she doesn't want anybody else to even give her even a glimpse, while she feels that for the other woman it isn't the same. She's hers. But is it also the other way around? Does she have Alex?

Why would she have Alex? She's not the most beautiful girl in the club, by far. There are far more beautiful people around. Like, who is she even? A blonde WASP with a stupid resume, that probably won't even tell her parents about her latest 'victory', because they would rather see their daughter with someone like Larry.

Why would someone like Alex like her, or love her even? She knows, or at least at the moment she thought she did, that Alex loves her. Her? Why her?

Why not that redhead that is standing right next to her and has those beautiful plump lips that she imagines would feel pretty soft to kiss.

Why not the brunette with that round, but tight ass that's standing at the other end of the club? Alex loves ass, she knows that much. And come to think of it. Her ass it tight, but not as round as the brunette's. Then she remembers something about blondes. Alex admitting to her that blondes are actually her weakness.

Then again, why not that blonde bombshell that is sitting at the bar, come to think of it she hasn't left that spot at the bar all night. That spot that gives her the perfect view of her girlfriend at all times. Her girlfriend, hers? All that matters is that _that_ blonde is sitting in the spot where she would like to be sitting right now.

At first it seems like Alex isn't paying the girl any attention, thank God. Piper tries to get her mind off of it. She tries to just focus on Polly and dancing the green eyed monster away. But she keeps looking into that direction from time to time. Keeping the scene at a close eye. She can't see straight anymore. She's overcome with insecurity and jealousy and isn't capable to see what's reality or not. She forgets about the lingering looks and touches that Alex has given her all night, and all she sees is that blonde at the bar that is in fact interacting with her girlfriend.

And Alex? She seems to be enjoying the attention. She always does. She's in conversation with the blonde and the smirk that Piper usually loves so much, not right now though, is sporting her lips. That smirk is only meant to be for her. Directed towards her.

Piper leaves Polly standing alone on the dancefloor to get a little closer to her girlfriend, and get a closer look at the woman that she is talking to. It's ridiculous. She's standing in the corner of the club eyeing the blonde at the bar. She's gorgeous. Plumb lips, good ass she imagines but most of all her boobs.. Why is she even worrying about ass. Because those boobs, they're big. Not big in the way that she looks like a blonde pornstar, but big in the way that they are in fact a well amount bigger than hers. A fair amount bigger than hers, but still look so natural.

They're slightly bigger than Alex's also, she would imagine. She never guessed she would be a boob girl herself, would be a girl's girl at all for that matter. But over time she's come to realize that she loves boobs, Alex's in particular. They're just the right size, too big to fit into her hand completely. She loves to grab them and knead them. She mostly feels like some sort of pervert when she gets like that but Alex told her once that she's her pervert, and that she wouldn't want to have it any other way. So instead she likes to focus on that, normally.

Right now she focuses on something else. Alex doesn't see her. She doesn't pay attention to her. She's still in conversation with that blonde. In the meantime she's cleaning some glasses. Piper hates that they keep talking to each other. She decides to get even closer to them. Maybe even make her presence known, in some time from now.

The blonde also steps her game up. Writing something on a napkin, she supposes it's her phone number. The blonde folds it up and shoves it into the tiny little pocket that's right above Alex tits, on her shirt. God damn it, that's too far. She just went to far. But the blonde it not done. On the way down from that pocket she let's her fingers wander for a moment over Alex's arms, from her biceps all the way to her wrist, where she keeps touching her skin.

That's it. Piper steps forward. She's wants to get mad at the blonde. She is mad at the blonde. Right before she addresses the girl she decides to swift her attention towards her own girlfriend. Because after all, for all the blonde knows Alex is as single as a person can get, and making a move it totally an option. Alex, however. She should've known better than to let someone else touch her.

"Alex," she addresses her girlfriend casually.

"Hey Pipes." Alex smiles softly towards her, totally missing the fact that she's in trouble.

"So, who's this?" Piper asks her.

"Who? This," she points towards the blonde at the bar. "This is uh.. I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"Prim."

"Well look at that babe. A blonde with a weird name that starts with a P. Just your type, huh?"

"I'm sorry. What's going on here," the oblivious blonde asks the two.

"Yeah Piper. What _is_ going on here," Alex asks her girlfriend.

"I don't know Al. You tell me. I just got here. I missed a large part of your conversation it seems. Luckily for me not the part where my girlfriend thought it would be perfectly okay for another woman to touch her breasts. I'm so glad I didn't miss that part. So tell me guys, what else did I miss?"

At this point Polly is standing right behind Piper, following the conversation from where Piper starts making a very big deal out of all of this. She knows her best friend, and this is about to get really ugly. She can only hope that Alex manages to keep standing up when hurricane Piper arrives once again.

"Pipes, we're not doing this here," Alex tells her girlfriend in a stern voice.

"No, of course not. That would really be weird, huh? To fuck the blonde with her huge tits right in front of your girlfriend. That would be something else. Of course you're not doing this here."

"What the fuck," the other blonde blurts out.

"Yeah, PIPER. What the fuck?!" Alex claims.

"No babe. Not what the fuck. You fuck her."

"Whatever Pipes. I'm not going to fuck anyone tonight. Including you. Polly? Would you please do me the courtesy of escorting your best friend out of here and towards her own house before I start to say things that I don't really mean, and can't take back."

"I'm not going anywhere Alex."

"Like hell you are Piper. I'm working tonight. You're making a fool out of me at my workplace once again. I won't stand for it. I won't Piper. Just go home. We'll talk later."

"Don't count on it," she shouts right before Polly does drag her best friend out of the club.

"Fine, I won't," Alex whispers. Not loud enough for Piper to hear though. She hangs her head down in defeat. This was not how tonight was supposed to end. All she wanted tonight was to get this shift over with, and drag her buzzed girlfriend home for some really dirty sex. She knows Piper is extra frisky when she has a little too much to drink. She was looking forward to that, so much. Not anymore though. She doesn't really know what happened here, what went on in Piper's mind exactly to blow up like this. It's not Piper. She tries to keep that in mind. This was not her sweet girlfriend talking to her in that way.

"Wow. That chick was something else right? Like, who was she even? Do you know her?"

"Would you please just shut the fuck up. You've done enough already!"

"Wow, sorry. Didn't mean to get your panties in a twist also."

"Well guess what? You did. And don't ever fucking talk about my girlfriend like that again." She asks the bouncer to remove the girl from the club. She's done with this whole night.

Outside Polly is trying to talk some sense into Piper. "Pipe, what the hell was that about?"

"What do you mean what was that about? Didn't you see. That bitch was all over her Pol."

"Yeah so. You're saying it. _She_ was all over her. Alex loves you remember."

"If she really loves me, she should've pushed her away."

"She's working Piper. She's supposed to talk to her customers. And you should learn how to control yourself, or one of those days you are going to lose her."

Lose her? It hits Piper. What did she say to Alex exactly? Where did they end it?

"Don't count on it," it rings in her head.

"Shit."


	28. Chapter 28

**Previous chapter**

Lose her? It hits Piper. What did she say to Alex exactly? Where did they end it?

"Don't count on it," it rings in her head.

"Shit."

* * *

 **New chapter**

Piper doesn't hear from Alex the rest of the evening. She sends her texts all night, trying to get through to her, but her girlfriend doesn't respond. She knows why though. She knows it when she's sending the texts, and she knows it when every text she sends gets ignored by Alex.

Alex is irritated by her. That much is clear. She knows Alex well enough by know that a few things that happened last night are reasons for the brunette to not be answering her. One; she was shouting at Alex _at_ her workplace. It's something that Alex doesn't stand for. She's learned that even before they were together. Two; even though Piper was taking it one step too far, Alex told her that they would talk later. She dismissed her by telling her that _that_ wasn't neccessary anymore.

Eventually Piper fell asleep from exhaustion, hoping that she would get through to Alex tomorrow.

After her shift Alex walks towards her street. Or at least she was planning to. Because after a while she finds herself standing right before Piper's house. This was not how it was supposed to go.. She wanted to let Piper revel in what she said for at least a few days. She needs Piper to really think about what she said before she gives her the time of day again. She's struggling between trying to walk away from the house again or going in, knowing that her blonde girlfriend is probably sleeping in a warm bed without her.

She wants to go inside so bad. Even now, when Piper has let her down, she wants to be with her. She decides to take a seat on the bench across from Piper's house. Just thinking this through before she decides what to do. What made Piper act like that in the first place? She already knew that Piper could escalate like this if someone provoked her enough. She just has to figure out what provoked her this time.

Truth is, she wasn't expecting to see her girlfriend tonight at all. When she did see her, it was a pleasant surprise. The evening was already getting better with the expectation to spend the night with her girlfriend, especially if she got a few drinks inside which would absolutely lead to extra frisky sex.

She tries to understand where this night went wrong. Piper was having fun at first, at least it looked like it. She was dancing and drinking with Polly. A few guys were dancing around them, but not too close. Not _that_ close that Piper would be upset about that. And come to think of it. Piper was definitely upset with her, not with anybody else. Except for the blonde that was sitting at the bar trying to get her attention. DING DING.

The blonde at the bar. She was hot, she has to admit. Not as hot as Piper though, far from actually. Even though her girlfriend couldn't see it, she certainly did. Alex loved her legs that would go on for days, her toned waist and those perky boobs that would always beg for her attention. What was there not to like, love even?

What was it again that Piper was screaming on and on about? It was about the blonde, she got that far in the meantime. Something about her name, what was her name again. Ugh, what does it matter anyway. Oh, and something about boobs. Alex's boobs, her boobs. Both. She was touching her. The touch was pretty innocent, at least that's what she thought. But then again she was used to this kind of flirtation from girls at bars. Them writing down their numbers and putting that said number somewhere, anywhere on her body, if they could reach her. This time it was that little pocket on her shirt, right above her tits.

She's starting to see the point here. She understands why Piper must have been upset about that fact. But a full blow screaming is a little too much for that. Even for Piper. There must be something else. Something she's not seeing yet.

How did Piper describe the blonde? How did the blonde look in the first place. She can't seem to remember. She does remember every word that came out of Piper's mouth though. Especially those last four words that are ringing through her head with everything she does, and next to every other thought she has. _"Don't count on it"._

What was it that her girlfriend said about the blonde. _"To fuck the blonde with her huge tits right in front of your girlfriend."_

Like that would ever happen. Piper must know that it wouldn't, deep in her heart. All combined it's almost enough for Piper to lose her shit. But there's still something missing. Piper still seemed to be focussed on something else.

She's trying very hard to see the bigger picture here, but isn't getting anywhere yet. She just doesn't understand. Why would Piper think that she would want to fuck the other blonde. She has a beautiful blonde all to herself, why would she? Maybe that's it. Maybe Piper doesn't see why she wouldn't. She knows she thinks Piper is fucking perfect, but does the blonde think that about herself, in comparison to others? She's not sure.

She's almost there. She feels it. Not quite, but almost. It's enough for her to decide she's going in though.

Even though it's a pretty fucked up explanation for the blonde to behave like that towards her, there's still a reason that she did. And for now it's enough for Alex.

It's enough for her to go inside, and demand a true explanation.

She walks into the bedroom, and sees her girlfriend immediately. Appearing to be peaceful asleep. When she walks around to the other side of the bed though she sees that Piper's face isn't that peaceful. She looks worried and troubled, even in her sleep. Her heart aches for the blonde even though she still doesn't understand why the blonde brought this upon herself. They were good, great even. They told each other that they loved each other. Why would Piper make this so hard for herself?

She wants to shout those words to her. She wants to demand that explanation, she really does. She just can't seem to get there. Because at the same time all she will ever want is to crawl in beside the blonde, and make all of her troubles go away.

Alex spoons the girl from behind and brings her hand up to her neck to put some of her blonde strands behind her ear so that she can kiss her neck. It's not her intention to wake up the blonde though, not yet.

Piper mumbles something in her sleep when she feels the brunette pull her in closer, but doesn't wake up until she feels Alex grab her boob, and push her front into her ass more clearly. At the same time Piper wakes up, it hits Alex. She remembers Piper telling her that she's insecure about her boobs. That they're not big enough. Tonight Piper was rambling something about the other blonde with her huge tits. _That's it_. It's the missing thing that made Piper go crazy. Crazy with jealousy.

All of her anger subsides towards understanding. The want to make all of her troubles go away is the only thing that's left. It's absolutely not necessary for Piper to be jealous of someone else's tits. Not towards Alex at least. And Piper needs to know that. Alex needs her to know that. She will make sure that she knows that, starting now.

"Alex, is that you?"

"It's me baby. Were you expecting someone else," she insinuates with a smirk plastered on her face.

"No, of course not. But I wasn't expecting you either," Piper mumbles softly. Knowing full well who's fault that is.

"Well if I shouldn't count on you to come talk to me, I had to come here didn't I," she tells her more than asks her. Her voice more teasing than anything else.

"You didn't respond to my texts or calls, Alex. I didn't mean what I said tonight."

"Mmh, Piper. What exactly didn't you mean? That we wouldn't talk later? Or the one where you said I was going to fuck the blonde right before your eyes? Or the one where you said that she's got huge tits," she punctuates those last words precisely but carefully by putting her hand on Piper's tit more forcefully, all the while she talks into the blonde's ear.

"Because she does have huge tits Piper. I can't argue with that."

Piper doesn't understand where Alex is going with this.

"Let me tell you something. You know. There is this girl. She's got blonde hair, just like that girl from the bar. Except that the girl I'm talking about.. she's got legs that go on for days. And her ass. You wouldn't believe it if I told you how tight it is. I mean like truly an ass to die for. And you know that I love ass, don't you Piper?"

She has a feeling where Alex is going with this, but she still doesn't let herself hope too much.

"But that's not all there is about her. You also know that I love tits, don't you Piper. The bigger the better, you would think right?" She asks her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I I'm," Piper stutters until Alex breaks her off.

"That's where you're wrong. I do love tits Pipes. Big or small, it doesn't matter to me. Do you want to know which kind I love the most?"

"Mhmh," she answers carefully. Curious but also afraid for the answer she might get.

All the while Alex keeps kneeding Piper's boob. It started over het shirt but in the meantime she put her hand under Piper's shirt already.

"Those that really stand to my attention, you know. Like these," she punctuates while she grips the one in her hand a little tighter, before she pinches Piper's nipple to make her point even more clear.

To prevent that things get out of hand, and they don't talk about what happened tonight, Alex sits up and motions for Piper to do the same.

"I don't fucking care how big your tits are Piper," she tells her girlfriend sternly. She doesn't want to get mad at the blonde. But she needs Piper to really understand her.

"But, hers are.."

"I don't want to hear it. I especially don't care about how big hers are. I don't care about the size of any woman's boobs alright Piper?"

"Alright."

"What I do care about is that I love yours. I love that yours are mine. Does that make sense? I don't care about the size of them, I just care that they are mine. That you are mine. And because I am crazy about you, those tits of yours.. feel fucking perfect. Okay? They feel so good baby, believe me. But it hasn't got anything to with size. It's because they are _your_ tits Piper, yours. And I love you."

"She could flaunt them in my face for all I care. It does nothing for me, Piper. Nothing."

"These however," she starts again while she puts her hands on both Piper's tits this time. She leans in a little more so that she can whisper in the girl's ear. She's not afraid to say it. But she's not saying it out loud either. She's not used to giving over her control that easily. "Are making me wet.. and, since that's totally your fault. I think you should do something about that."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, just because I'm trying to better myself and upload a chapter every week.. you're probably still not that happy with me for leaving you hanging like this.. Can't have it all though!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**

 **You guys. I'm so sorry that I made you wait for a new chapter for so long that even I had to read my own story back to get the facts straight, and to see what topics have been discussed, and which topics have yet to be written. No, what really gave me the inspiration to get back into writing this one, are the reviews! I've been reading them back, and it made me so happy. Thank you all for all your kind words. I'm sorry that I made you guys wait for so long. I promise I'll be better... now that I'm BACK! Although I haven't been totally MIA. I've been very into writing for Grey's Anatomy as well. I mean - Arizona Robbins all the way... I've written a story that's called 'Until you met her'. If you watch Grey's I'd suggest you read my story. If you don't watch Grey's then.. well, watch it! Enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Previous chapter**

 _"She could flaunt them in my face for all I care. It does nothing for me, Piper. Nothing."_

 _"These however," she starts again while she puts her hands on both Piper's tits this time. She leans in a little more so that she can whisper in the girl's ear. She's not afraid to say it. But she's not saying it out loud either. She's not used to giving over control that easily. "Are making me wet.. and, since that's totally your fault. I think you should do something about that."_

* * *

 **New chapter**

Alex explored her for the rest of the night. Piper wanted to give back after the first orgasm, but Alex wouldn't let her. That night was all about Piper. About Alex showing her she loves Piper, especially her tits. There was this one time she showed her exactly how much by making her orgasm by just playing with her tits. Alex loves Piper for so much more than her tits, of course. But they do help, she can't lie. And that ass, it just doesn't quit. By now she knows what makes her tick, and what sets her off. That last one isn't entirely the case though, she realizes. There isn't much that doesn't make Piper tick. That they've tried up until this point, that is.

She's been with Piper for a while now. It's comfortable. So comfortable that Alex feels they're ready for some sort of next level, whatever that may be. She's convinced that Piper loves her, that Piper is totally gay for her - even though she claims to also like guys as well. In any other woman Alex would have been put off by the fact that _that_ said woman was bisexual. It's a no go. With Piper? She just tries not to give the thought any attention whatsoever. Not if it isn't necessary. And also, Piper gives her very female body parts so much attention and devotion that frankly she doesn't think about Piper as being bisexual, even though she does respect her for being whatever she is, whoever she is.

Lately Alex's mom has been calling her a lot, asking about meeting the blonde. She has met the blonde for like a short minute when she found said blonde almost eating her daughter out on the kitchen counter, but that was it. Not their finest moment. And that might also be the reason why they haven't met each other officially since that day. Because it's been a while. Especially in Diane's books. Alex would've thought her mother would be more persistent about meeting Piper after that little encounter, but up until this point she's been pretty respectful and patient. Alex hasn't brought up another meeting with her mother either, fearing that Piper still might hold some not so happy memories towards that first awkward meeting. But it's not like they can just keep pushing it forward forever.

Forever? Well, maybe it's a bit too early to talk about forever. Actually, a whole lot too early to even give the thought any kind of attention. But still, Alex is not done with Piper. Not even in the slightest. Every day she keeps finding herself wanting her more. Sexually, yes. Absolutely. But we're coming back to that topic a little later on. There are a hell of a lot of things she hasn't tried with the blonde yet. If Piper thought she knew all there is to know about lesbian sex, she's in for one hell of a ride if Alex is concerned. She's been less careful with her but still doesn't give her her all, so to speak.

For real though, it's time that they get to know each other a little better, outside the bedroom that is. She knows that Piper is a WASP, that she has two brothers, one younger and an older one, and all the answers to those regular questions you ask each other when you're getting to know each other. If it concerns Alex, it's not the most important part. She thinks she's gotten to know Piper better by just observing her, and spending time with her than any of the facts about Piper's past that the blonde has shared with her. Alex understands though that to get further into this relationship, meeting the parents and all that shit kind of is part of it. Whether she likes it or not, she's going to have to meet the parents some day.

Not today though. If she really thinks about it, she doesn't know if Piper's parents actually know that she even has a girlfriend. That there even is a possibility of a girlfriend in their daughters life. Given the things she's learned from Piper and Polly, she's not all that crazy about Piper's family. Given how Piper reacted at first about also being into girls, her parents probably don't know. She didn't even want to tell Polly at first, it's safe to say that her parents are oblivious to it. She doesn't really know how to feel about that, if she even feels something about that. And the fact _that_ she suspects to feel something about it, once again speaks volume. She cares. She cares a lot.

So it's just safer to start with Diane. Yes, even when she's the one that caught them in a way to intimate position - especially for Piper. Now all Alex has got to do is bring it up to Piper. Actually, to bring this whole conversation up to Piper. Because the fact that she does understand why Piper's parents might not know about her now, it's not an option for long. She gets that coming to terms with being gay or bisexual or whatever takes time. And it's not something to handle lightly, even she knows that despite the fact that she's never had this kind of problem with her mother. She still can understand why other people do. She's heard enough stories to know that for other people it really isn't that easy. She doesn't understand from personal experience, but sees that it's a common thing to happen, sadly.

* * *

 **Calling Diane**

"Baby girl?"

"Hey mom."

"To what do I owe this delightful conversation?" Alex's mom asks with _that_ sarcasm in her voice that she surely got from her.

"Also nice to hear your voice, mom."

"Al, seriously. To what do I owe the pleasure? Is it something important, because I'm standing in the store trying to fedge some cereal that seems to be put away rather high for me."

Alex always thinks in images and immediately pictures her mother trying to fedge that box of cereal in the store, which makes her laugh slightly.

"I'll let you get back to it in a minute. Quick question; are you up to meeting Piper some time this week?"

Sadly her mother knows her too well and sees right through that tough exterior that isn't that tough at all. She's nervous about asking her mother to meet her girlfriend. It's evident to her. She rather blurts it out and hangs up instead of making a big conversation out of this.

"Wow Al, you're really letting me meet the girlfriend huh?"

"Mom," she answers rather annoyed.

"Alright baby, I won't make a fuss out of this."

Alex kinds of has a hate/love thing going on with the word baby. She gets why her mom calls her that sometimes. In her teenage years she often asked the woman why she really needed to use that term of endearment. It didn't go at all with the badass exterior she wanted to put up for the whole world to see, especially when she brought a girl-friend (friend who is a girl) over into whom she might have been more interested in than she let on, towards either of the two. Then again she also secretly loves it when her mother calls her baby, and loves how the word can be used in different kind of relationships. When she calls Piper **babe** it's because she finds the blonde girl extremely hot even though she might not believe it herself at times. If she calls Piper **baby** she feels so much love for her inside that for her it's the only word that seems to fit with what she feels.

"So you want to meet her?"

"Yes, Al. Of course I want to meet the woman who has managed to keep you interested long enough for her to meet your mother."

"Ugh, really mom?"

"Sorry, sorry. I can't really help it. I need to get it all out before I meet her though. Don't you think?"

"I guess it's for the best yes. I don't know if she'll handle it well to endure another awkward meeting with you. This time you might scare her away for good."

"And we wouldn't want that for my lovesick baby, wouldn't we! So, what do you suggest? Do you want to go for dinner or?"

"Jesus mom. That might be a little too formal? Maybe something like a late lunch at the bar next to Saltshaker? Just a little food and some drinks so that this whole thing might be a little less awkward?"

"Fine with me. Text me the date, time and place and I'll be on my best behaviour."

"You better be, mom."

"I wouldn't dare."

"I mean it."

"I know you do, baby. I love you, bye!"

"Love you too mom, bye."

This is going to be a disaster. She knows it. Her mother knows it. Piper doesn't, not yet.

Since she's not seeing Piper in the forseeable future, at least they haven't set up a meeting yet, so she decides to text the blonde. It might also have something to do with the fact that it gives her girlfriend a little room to breathe when she hears that Alex wants her to meet her mother. She's also not keen to see her facial expression in case it might be negative due to this whole meeting the mother thing. She just wants her girlfriend to meet her mom, and not make a big deal about it.

 **Alex: So, I just got off the phone with my mom...**

 **Piper: Al, do I like where this is going?**

 **Alex: I don't know. You tell me. Are you ready to meet her, kid?**

 **Piper: After the worst first impression I made last time?**

 **Alex: I told you not to worry about that. My mom is very cool about that kind of stuff. She won't bring it up again, I promise you...**

Alex senses the hesitation in Piper. It's not like her words actually say as much, but it's clear as day. She's not exactly jumping from excitement to meet her mother. And she gets that. She does. It's just that she would like for Piper to know how much it wouldn't be a big deal. Her mom is so relaxed and easy going. Piper has nothing to worry about, and that's exactly why she wants Piper to get to know her mother. From then on it will be easier when her mom wants to visit Saltshaker for a couple of drinks or to see her or Nicky. Up until now she's asked her mom to let her know when she would come by, just to make sure that Piper and her wouldn't run into her unannounced.

It's kind of ridiculous really. She loves her mom. She loves the fact that she comes by unannounced, and that she can mingle with her friends without them being bothered by the fact that Diane in fact really is Alex's mother instead of the fun and easy going woman that she is. She just wants Piper to know that, to see it and to enjoy it too. It might be good for her to see that having a parent like that is actually possible. That at least one 'set' of parents is very _very_ okay with this relationship.

 **Alex: Please...**

 **Piper: Okay**

 **Alex: Really?**

 **Piper: I do think that 'okay' is indeed a word that some people use as a positive type of answer. Yes Al, if it means so much to you I would love to meet your mom. Again that is. Sort of.**

 **Alex: Thanks, baby. And it does mean so much to me. You won't regret it, I promise!**

 **Piper: Is that so Ms. Vause?**

Lately Piper has taken every opportunity to turn a conversation, any type of conversation into something more. Something a little more m-rated. Who is she kidding? A lot more m-rated.

 **Alex: Baby I can't right now...**

 **Piper: What? I wasn't. That wasn't. I didn't mean anything by that, Al...**

 **Alex: And I've known you since yesterday. You're really something else aren't you kid?**

 **Piper: I try**

 **Alex: I need to go back to work. Ciao my love**

 **Piper: You're such a sap Al**

 **Alex: Just a fool for you**

 **Piper: ugh, you're making me want you more**

 **Alex: I always want you kid but now I really have to go, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you though**

 **Piper: when?**

 **Alex: When, what?**

 **Piper: when will you make it up to me?**

 **Alex: Go to my house and use the spare key. Just do your thangg, and I'll slip into bed next to you when I'm done with my shift. If you still want me to fuck you then... rather than sleep, I'm all yours babe.**

 **Piper: such a smooth talker**

 **Alex: You know you want to**

 **Piper: I do, I really do**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **That's it for now. I promise I won't leave you guys hanging for so long again!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Previous chapter**

 _ **Piper: when will you make it up to me?**_

 ** _Alex: Go to my house and use the spare key. Just do your thangg, and I'll slip into bed next to you when I'm done with my shift. If you still want me to fuck you then... rather than sleep, I'm all yours babe._**

 ** _Piper: such a smooth talker_**

 ** _Alex: You know you want to_**

 ** _Piper: I do, I really do_**

* * *

 **New chapter**

After eight really really long hours Alex arrived at her apartment. Due to her tiredness she's totally oblivious to the fact that her blonde girlfriend is waiting for her to give her a good time, so to speak. So when she walks into her bedroom, leaving her clothes all over the floor on the way to her bedroom, she stops dead in her tracks when she sees Piper's blonde hair spread messily all over her pillow, on her side of the bed.

She admires the sight for a few seconds before she's reminded by the fact that she promised to fuck the blonde as soon as she got home. That is if Piper wakes up...

Who is she kidding? Ever since they started sleeping together Piper has proved to be more than active in the bedroom. Or outside that is. She's turned every possibility into a fuckfest. It's like she's catching up for going years without fucking girls in a few months, with Alex that is. And maybe that's exactly what it's like for her.

It isn't like she's complaining. She loves the fact that the blonde wants her so much all the time. If anything it makes it easier for her, because she feels a constant need for her also. It's just that lately she's been trying to make it clear to her that she's a true top. In the beginning of them she could understand all to well that Piper wanted to explore her body, and she was happy to let her. But by now she has to know that she's a top. So she's been doing that by always fucking her and not letting the blonde touch her enough to get off on it.

She got off on it though, on fucking Piper. That's how hot Piper makes her. When she's between the blondes legs; licking her pussy, sucking her clit, and pushing her fingers into that tight light pink pussy it's hard for her to not cum too fast by the noises that Piper makes. The way her body tries to move, her legs tremble underneath her and her own hips push into the bed trying to get some kind of friction, even though she tries hard not to. It's almost impossible for Alex not to cum while she's fucking her.

She just can't help herself when she's around the blonde. That girl can get her horny within a few seconds, just by a few words or even a simple look. Mostly the looks that the girl gives her. That stupid pout when she doesn't get what she wants just makes her want to screw Piper even harder, and the way she scrunches up her nose when she's a little shy, particularly when Alex asks her a sex question, is so adorable that she just has to take the blonde then and there. It doesn't matter where they are. Okay, it does a little, but it made them fuck at pretty questionable places already.

Alex has always been a sexually active person. She's never been shy about that. From the beginning she was infatuated by the blonde in a way that she hasn't been by anyone in a long time. Even though she adores Piper, there were times that she was afraid that _that_ wouldn't be enough for her. She was used to fuck different girls for a long time. It's what she knows, and something that has worked for her for a long time.

Piper has proven her wrong in every aspect. Even though their sexlife is pretty vanilla, so to speak. Except for the few times that they've fucked outside the bedroom that is. It is still pretty vanilla in comparison to the things she would do to those other girls. But then again, by now she knows that she needed those things to get into, or better yet: off to, fucking them in the first place. To get some kind of joy out of it.

And after a while certain kicks got old, and she needed new ones again. It was a ongoing process. But it still didn't come close to what Piper does to her with even a simple, innocent touch. Very vanilla sex with Piper gets her off like nothing else before with anyone else.

Not tonight though. She's beyond tired and done for today. She just wants to climb into her bed next to her girlfriend, wrap her arms around her from behind, press her face into the back of her neck to smell her there, and sleep. Sleep, sleep, and sleep. Lots of sleep.

All that she has to do is be really really quiet so that Piper doesn't wake up. She can't blame the girl. She the one that turned her girlfriend into the little sex monster that she is now.

She slips in as quiet as she can, but the blonde stirrs as soon as she gets in.

"Mmh, baby you're home."

Alex ignores the fact that Piper just mentioned her being 'home' as if it is their home.

"Sshh, baby it's okay go back to sleep." She tries to convince Piper more with those words than anything else.

"No I'm up now, I'm good to go." Piper turns around to face her girl.

"Piper not tonight. I am beat, and tired and frustrated because I've been really fucking horny by the prospect of fucking you as soon as I got home, but now I fucking can't because I'm just too damn beat."

"You do get that I can take care of that for you, don't you?"

"Piper no, I was supposed to take care you of tonight. I promised."

"But Al, you always take care of me. I know lately you're being very, you know... very specific about being a top. But I for a fact know that you liked it when I took charge in the beginning," Piper tells her girlfriend while she moves closer. She's trying to be smooth, and most of all trying to get what she wants.

What she wants is a little different than what Alex thinks though. She's not after Alex fucking her. For a few weeks now she's been dying to give it to Alex as good as she's gotten. And she has gotten a lot.

She's not done getting it, not by far but if she's concerned it's not happening again before she gets to have Alex first.

Now that Alex is too tired to do something about it, and her girlfriend is horny; she said so herself. This is her chance. She's been wanting to touch Alex for weeks now. She gets to, a little from time to time. But not enough. It's never enough. Not that she doesn't love everything that Alex does to her, God she can't get enough of that. Truly. But it doesn't satisfy the need to touch her girl.

Hers.

Posessive. It might be. She doesn't really care.

It's probably also what her girlfriend feels when she tops her. Those feelings she uses into her actions when she tops her. She just doesn't know fully that Piper feels the same about her. Piper needs her to be under her once in a while too.

"Let me take care of you baby. I need it."

"Piper, I know you're horny but I really can't right now."

"Al, you're not listening. I don't want you to fuck me. I want to take care of you. I'm longing for you babe. I have been, for weeks. I need you, and I don't need you to make me cum. I need to be between those gorgeous long legs of yours, face to face with the one spot you haven't let me get near to in weeks."

Alex notices that Piper's voice gets lower the more she speaks. She knows that sign very well, and fuck if it doesn't work every God damn time. Even though she totally knows what's happening and what the blonde is trying to do. It still fucking works. How pathetic is that? How easy is she? Is she really going to be pursuaded by the blonde like this?

She feels her body responding. That anxious feeling in the lower part of her belly that she had all night is returning, and the evidence of a whole night thinking about fucking Piper as soon as she got home decides to drip out of her right this minute. Why? Why can't her body just accept what her mind just decided. That this is defs not happening tonight.

The way Piper has been subtly, well actually not subtly at all. She doesn't know if Piper is even capable of being subtle. If she is, she hasn't let it show yet. She's been 'subtly' touching her inner thigh softly with her short but always painted nails.

It doesn't help the state that she's in. Well, it depends on how you think about it. Because it does help Piper's state. And if she gets a little higher with that hand she can feel by the heat coming from Alex's core that she's actually into this. That she's a few touches away from giving into her.

* * *

She can feel her girlfriend responding to her by the heat that is coming from her core. She's close. Closer than she's been in weeks. This is her chance. She's gotta step up her game now to get what she wants.

It helps that Alex is beyond tired. If else she would've flipped her over by now. Not this time. It's like she's giving in to her, giving herself over. She would be a fool not to take this opportunity. Fuck the fact that she's tired. She doesn't have to do anything. It's not about that. She's not going to turn this into a fuckfest anyway. She just wants to get in between those impossible long legs and taste her.

It's been way too long since she's tasted her. Every time Piper tried to 'give back' Alex stopped her and told her that she already came from fucking her. The first time she heard that it resulted in a low moan that escaped her mouth. It made Alex smirk, and turned into a round where Alex easily slipped two fingers into her very wet post first orgasm pussy.

Don't get her wrong. She loves the fact that Alex loves to please her so much that she actually cums from it. But she's defs not a fan of the not touching or tasting her girlfriend for so long. And she's about to make that very _very_ clear to her. She accepted it long enough, she's not going without her for so long again.

Top or no top, fuck being a top or a bottom. And she's not some random girl which Alex needs to dominate. She fucking knows how Alex gets off on being submissive, even if she wouldn't tell anybody in the world that _that_ is in fact true.

Piper respects her way too much for letting that secret slip towards anyone but the two of them, but Alex doesn't fool her. She doesn't need to.

She is going to get those words out of her girlfriend's mouth some time. Not tonight though. Right now she just wants to make Alex so wet that she can't do anything but deny her, and more even she wants to get her impossibly wet before she finally tastes her again after all this time.

"Baby, just lay back and relax okay. Just let me take care of you," she whispers while she moves to hover over her girlfriend. "I know you need me. I can feel it. You're so hot, Al. Is that all for me babe?"

Alex knows she's referring to the heat between her legs that by now is more than noticeable. There's no point in denying it anymore. Piper is so on to her.

"Why don't you let me scratch that itch for you, with my lips and tongue... It'll make you feel better, I promise."

It's not the type of dirty talk she would use when she fucks the blonde. Not at all. She hates that it still seems to work for her. She's surprised even. 'Scratch that itch? Really? Jesus Piper!', she thinks but at the same time she feels the evidence pouring out of her again.

It is getting uncomfortable though. She has to give the blonde that. Her hips move upwards unwillingly. She wants to punish herself for that action by trying to keep her body from moving any more but Piper just encourages her further.

She's face to face with Alex's most intimate part now. Alex still feels a little uncomfortable with somebody between her legs like that. It just doesn't feel natural right away for her. But as soon as she sees Piper's dark eyes looking between her face and her cunt like she's been starved, and she doesn't know where to look, and is still kinda searching for a last permission from Alex. Like she's been deprived for... Well yeah, for weeks. Which is indeed the case, she feels herself relax.

And she feels Piper lean in for a taste. Her lips are wet, and hot on her. In that moment Alex realizes that she might have missed Piper's lips on her like this more than she would care to admit to anyone. Even to the girl, but then again; she really can't fool Piper because she's so fucking wet for her it's embarrassing.

It's just what she needed after those long excruciating hours at Saltshaker tonight. Her girlfriend between her legs eating her out. Worshipping her pussy like it's the most precious one in the world. She can't help but feel a little emotional, not that she's going to let it show. Piper is licking her pussy so softly, but just with the right amount of pressure that it's still enough to stimulate her.

And it does indeed relax her. She gives herself over completely, and feels in everything that Piper does that she needed this just as much as Alex does. When she cums only a few minutes later it's with a strangled cry of pleasure that once again gives away how much of a fool she's been for not letting the girl taste her in the past couple of weeks.

She won't put her through that again. She won't put herself through that again.

Alex tells her as much by pulling the girl up by her hair with the little strength she has left, slips her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth contently and moans at the taste of herself on Piper's lips and tongue.

"I guess we both needed that, huh kid?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I promised to do better this time! So here I am, honoring that promise. This is what you guys can expect from me from now on! That is if you keep motivating me of course. Anyone that has a suggestion for what you want to see happening for our favorite girls?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Previous chapter**

 _And it does indeed relax her. She gives herself over completely, and feels in everything that Piper does that she needed this just as much as Alex does. When she cums only a few minutes later it's with a strangled cry of pleasure that once again gives away how much of a fool she's been for not letting the girl taste her in the past couple of weeks._

 _She won't put her through that again. She won't put herself through that again._

 _Alex tells her as much by pulling the girl up by her hair with the little strength she has left, slips her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth contently and moans at the taste of herself on Piper's lips and tongue._

 _"I guess we both needed that, huh kid?"_

* * *

 **New chapter**

Today they're meeting Diane for drinks around 4 pm. Piper stayed over every night last week, and ever since she woke up this morning she's been a nervous wreck. It's not her intention to wake Alex up this early, it's 7 am now, but she kinda can't help it and even worse she's been pacing all over the place for about a half hour already. She's also not careful about it.

Piper isn't a quiet person overall. Alex realized this more and more in the past week where her girlfriend stayed at her place 24/7. Around work shifts that is. And even though she found herself feeling pretty annoyed about a lot of habbits that the girl carries around in her home, most of all she loves to have her around. She loves to not think about things like 'when am I going to see her again?' Or 'what is she doing right now?' and 'is she thinking about me like I'm thinking about her?'

Well, with Piper staying at her place she doesn't automatically know the answer to those last questions but it feels lighter; her head, her thoughts. Easier, now that she knows she'll see the girl when she gets home, or if she's home and Piper gets home.

Piper gets home.

Home.

Her home?

Their home?

It's too early to think about that kind of stuff. She knows it rationally, but it's not something you can control with rational thoughts. It's just something that you feel. Right?

For know she decides to push those thoughts aside for as long as she can. Today they're going to meet her mother. A step into the right direction, or something like that. She doesn't know which way the right direction is but it feels right, the girlfriend meeting the mother thing.

A year ago she would've laughed out loud if someone would tell her that right now there would be a girlfriend that she would want to introduce to her mother. Who is she kidding? She would laugh about the fact that she would have a girlfriend in the first place. She's not girlfriend material. At least, she wasn't. According to what she feels right now she's doing quite well with this whole being a girlfriend thing, even if she says so herself.

Right now she's not that happy with her girlfriend though. She just wants to go back to sleep for a few hours, then wake up not too hastily, perferebly by her girlfriend's mouth between her legs, and after take that said girlfriend in the shower and get ready for that girlfriend to meet her mother a few hours, and possibly a few fucks, later. That would be the perfect scenario.

It's not happening though.

Piper is driving herself crazy running around the house mumbling things like 'What am I gonna wear' and 'What if she doesn't like me', and 'God, who am I kidding, parents never like me. My own mother doesn't even like me.'

"Piper, babe! It's fucking 7 am. Can you come back to bed please?" She shouts loud enough so that her girlfriend hears her properly over her own loud thoughts.

"Come back to bed, really Al? I don't have time for that! I'm meeting your mother today Alex. Your mother. God there isn't enough time in the world to prepare for this, let alone a few hours today!"

"A few hours? You have the whole God damn day to prepare."

"And besides. It doesn't fucking matter what you wear. Even if you show up in your pyjamas. My mom won't care about what you wear Piper."

"If it's all the same to you and her, why the fuck do we need to do this?"

"You could have said no Piper. I didn't force you to meet up with her."

"No I couldn't have."

"Oh fuck no, Piper. Don't put this on me. YOU could have said no."

Piper realizes that her girlfriend took that last comment the wrong way, and that she's getting more than aggitated by her behaviour. She needs to act fast to make sure that Alex understands her.

"I know I could have said no Al, that's not what I meant. I mean that I know that this whole meeting your mom thing means a lot to you. I mean, I've been told that I'm the first one in years. It's a big deal. I just want to treat it as such. It kinda puts a lot of pressure on me to know that it means so much to you. I don't know. I just want it to go really well. I want her to like me, because she means so much to you. And you mean so much to me."

Why is she so fucking adorable?

"I mean so much to you huh?"

"Yes. The world."

"The world? I mean the world?"

"You mean the world to me, you asshole. Now can you please help me decide for an outfit for later?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"I mean, we still have like nine hours until we have to be there. That's more than a full workday. You don't need a full workday to get ready to meet my mom babe. You don't even need ten minutes for all I care. You're beautiful. It doesn't matter what you wear, because my mom isn't blind. And she can see, just as I can, that you're fucking beautiful. And that I've done really _really_ well by tying you down."

"I'm not tied down."

"Is that all you got from that?"

"I'm just nervous. I really want it to go well."

"I know babe. And it's sweet, but you've got nothing to worry about. I promise. My mom will love you, because I love you. You've made her daughter fall in love with you. That's all she needs to know babe."

"You're in love with me?"

"I love you, you idiot. You know that."

"I know that you love me yes. But like, being in love with someone is different."

"I was in love with you before I loved you. Loving you is easy. Being in love is... something else entirely, yes."

"But you are?"

"Very much, yes."

Piper kisses her hard. The kind where Alex stumbles back down onto her back on the bed. The kind where Piper straddles her thighs and gives her no room to get more comfortable. The kind that makes Alex grab her ass immediately because there's no doubt in her mind what kind of kiss this is.

A kiss that will escalate without hesitation. A kiss that confirms all the things that Piper can't say right now but does feel. And that's enough. It's better even. She doesn't need words from the girl in this moment.

Words are just words. You can say them without meaning them. This? Those actions, those feelings that Piper pours into her actions? You've gotta be the world's best actress to lie about those kind of feelings.

"Got you where I wanted you after all, huh kid." She smirks.

"Ugh, just shut up and fuck me asshole."

"Fuck your asshole?"

"You wish."

"You know I do, always. But first come up here okay?" She asks while she guids Piper's thighs a little higher until her knees are on either sides of her face. It kind of became their thing while having sex. They both loved to eat each other out that way. Piper's first time, well technically second try, eating Alex out she was sitting on her face, and they kinda never stopped doing that. It was almost always a part of their love making or fuck fests.

She loves how Piper lets go of all of her inhibitions when she sits on her face. Even the first time she sat on Alex' face she fucked herself on her mouth and face like it was her God damn right to do so. Like there was no doubt in her mind about if Alex could handle her being a little rough to get herself to the highest level of pleasure.

And she gives as good as she gets. In the beginning Alex tried to be careful with Piper due to her inexperience in the lesbian department, but from the first time fucking her mouth she couldn't help herself but get a little more rough than she had in mind, due to her upcoming orgasm. Piper just encouraged her though, and after the blonde girl told her that it made her really hot if Alex let herself go like that on her face. So the next time she just went with it and enjoyed the ride, so to speak.

Piper eagerly positions herself above her girlfriends mouth. Alex doesn't even have to guide her by her thighs towards her mouth. Piper herself lowers already until she comes in contact with Alex' face. The girl lets Alex set the pace in the beginning, easing her in and getting her wet enough so she can finally taste her properly.

She loves how vocal Piper is. Especially that first proper lick. The girl always seems to be surprised by it and produces the most sexy sound ever, if Alex is concerned. It always suprises Alex also, and she catches herself to moan in return into Piper's pussy, which causes the girl to lose control a little bit more.

Because that voice. Alex Vause's voice. It's out of this world sexy. Hot. It should be illegal.

Can you blame Piper for jumping her every chance she gets? So when Alex moans into her pussy not only the hot air causes her to drip, but that voice. That voice is the reason that she has to squeeze her legs together whenever they're not in 'the sack' where she can actually do something about how uncomfortable it gets for her when Alex opens her mouth.

Maybe that's also one of the reasons why Piper is so infatuated with everything that has to do anything with that fucking mouth. Fucking that mouth.

That mouth. On any, every part of her. It doesn't matter where. Okay it does, yes. She knows where she prefers that mouth. But most of all she prefers it to just be attached to any part of her.

Right now it is attached to that part of her where she prefers it most. Well, maybe second most. Because she prefers that mouth to be attached to her mouth above anything else. Where she can carress it with her lips, her tongue and where she can whisper sweet nothings into the 'object' of her affection.

She needs to think about something else than that mouth, because it's licking her pussy right now and if she keeps thinking about that mouth she's going to cum. And it's too soon. Not that Alex would care if she came this fast, it's more that she wants this pleasure to be prolonged for as long as she can.

Of course Alex is already on to her. She knows because even though she's sitting on her face she can still feel the woman smirk.

Ugh that fucking smirk. It may be even hotter than that voice of hers. The only thing she can do about it is try to ride it off of her face. That might not be the best idea though. It depends on how you look at it. It will defs make her cum but if she wants to hold out for a little longer she has to get off of her face. She has to get rid of the thought even.

She lifts herself off of Alex' face a little, but before she can decide that she needs a change of position to prolong the inevitable, Alex is already pulling her back down by her thighs and gives Piper no choice on how long she's going to hold out.

Because if riding her face doesn't get there right this minute she knows what will. At one point in her life she might have been just as uncomfortable about it as Piper still is. She's an ass woman. Well, she's an ass and boob kinda woman. But defs also ass. Very much in love with Piper's ass, and not afraid to admit it.

Not afraid to admit it, not afraid to talk about it, and not afraid to do something about it. And even though Piper got a little more comfortable around the topic, it's still not something she's used to being 'normal', and she won't ask for it. Not if Alex isn't making her ask for it.

It's her lucky day today because right now Alex isn't making her ask for it, she isn't going to make Piper beg for it like she loves to do. The girl isn't going to beg because she doesn't want to cum yet.

By doing this Alex is giving her no choice. There's no room whatsoever than to cum into her mouth uncontrollably only seconds after Alex touches her even tighter hole just slightly on the edges.

She feels the brunette smile into her pussy. Piper hates it. She hates that her body betrays her every time Alex touches her there. She hates it even more that she craves for Alex to touch her there in the first place.

She will never admit it though.

She also knows that admitting it won't be necessary because her body will be there every time, betraying her thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So far so good with keeping my promise to update regularly! Enjoying writing this again, so I'm happy all over! Hope you guys are as well.**


End file.
